Princess Converted Pirate
by HazelDragonNora
Summary: Lucy was a helpless princess - wasn't she? At least that's what her incorrigible stepfather thinks. Shortly after her mother remarries, she dies and Lucy is left alone with her evil stepfather. She longs for freedom and the use of her magic - even if it's outlawed. So, she runs away. Simple enough, but of course, she boards a pirate ship. Her adventure starts on the high seas!
1. Runaway Princess

Hello everyone! This is going to be the teaser for my first and newest fanfic. The rest of my chapters will be longer than this so don't worry. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

I was running. That by itself would've been enough to send alarm bells ringing in anyone's head. Lucy Heartfilia doesn't run – she stands and fights. However, the past year after my mom had died, I had lied low and played helpless. My stepfather had always bought my act, but my mother would know since she taught me how to act… and sing.

The sound of barking and pounding hooves behind me made me run even faster. I felt the wooden slabs of rough planks below my bare feet as I ran along the docks. A hound nipped at my heels and I yelped. _Focus and reminisce later._

I spun and jumped into the air, unsheathing my katana along the way. Its sheath hung at the side of my belt, all hidden underneath my fluffy pink dress. I'd never thought that this puffy outfit could ever help me with an escape, but hey, look at me now. Training with mom and her had really helped, I guess. Narrowing my eyes, I crouched and waited for the bounty hunter to come into view as the canines circled me and bared their teeth.

50 feet and nearing, I smelled him slowing his horse down to a trot as he turned the corner. Then I saw him. He grinned at me, a toothy smirk, and I felt my heart sink.

"Gajeel…"


	2. Brother and Sister

Here it is! A fast second update, I know. Hopefully you readers out there are happy!

A big thanks to **SecretGurl02** and **Thalmor** for reviewing~

This one is a longer chapter so don't worry!

~996 words in the new context~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

"Gihi," He laughed. "It looks like Bunny Girl got into trouble again." I couldn't help but pout at the name he called me. Bunny girl… that nickname brought back memories.

"The first time we met," I trailed off and met Gajeel's red eyes. He stood there and smirked softly, memories of our childhood together resurfacing. Destiny and Metalicana… our dragons were mates, so Gajeel and I had a lot of brother-sister bonding time.

The first time we met he had immediately challenged me to a magic battle - not even knowing who I was, or why Metalicana had brought him into a dense forest to meet a dragon and a little girl.

Surprisingly to him, I had accepted his challenge and creamed him, but since he didn't surrender, I had to knock him unconscious. When he woke, the first thing he had asked was,

"Are you a bunny?" I knocked him unconscious again after that.

"Stop dreaming Bunny Girl," Gajeel's voice brought me back to the present. "The past was in the past." He had drawn out his katana as well, but we both knew who would win.

I had the skills to, but I always refused to injure my "brother" every time my stepfather sent him out to capture me. But this time, this time was different.

I saw the ship there, out of the corner of my eye, sailing away from the dock amidst the darkness - exactly as I had predicted.

Gajeel was looking over there now as well. He could see the ship because to a dragon slayer, darkness and distance was nothing.

I straightened up and re-sheathed my katana. There was no use lying to him anymore.

"You coming, Gajeel? Freedom is awaiting," I grinned hopefully. He stared at me for a second, and I knew he thought I was crazy - smart and clever, but still crazy.

Finally, Gajeel grinned too.

"Sure, sis," Within a second, he called off the hounds and we headed over to the edge of the dock. The ship was in the far reaches of the harbor, but we both had a plan to get over there.

"Three…" I counted down calmly but a sudden familiar smell caught my nose.

"DUCK!" I pushed Gajeel off the dock and down into the water as I jumped and flipped into the air, dodging the many shurikens thrown at me.

"I knew Gajeel-kun would betray me sooner or later, so I shadowed him today." The man stepped out of the shadows still dressed in his business suit.

"It's nice to see you out here, Lucy." He half hissed at me.

"_Stepfather…_" I replied venomously. Below the dock, I could hear Gajeel quietly coughing water out of his lungs. My stepfather took a step towards me and I stepped to the side so I could see him better.

The metal shurikens gleamed in his hands.

"Come home to me _peacefully_, Lucy or I'll have to use alternate means." He threatened. Now was my chance, to rebel and fight for my freedom!

"No," Now I took a step forward and he shuffled back. "I **will not** stay locked in the mansion like a prisoner anymore. I want freedom, to make my own decisions and choices – not to have others do it for me."

"I see now," He sighed and I blinked. Did I hear right? "I will have to get rid of you now – like your mother." He said sadistically.

For a second, I didn't hear what he said first. The words _"like your mother"_ echoed and echoed and echoed through my head.

"What?" I screamed. It echoed through the still, silent air and I swear that if there was a dragon slayer on the ship I had planned to escape on with Gajeel, they would've heard it.

"I killed her, not by myself, no," My stepfather continued, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "With all the money I had, I just hired some poison experts to poison her food and then, boom! She was deathly sick!" He began laughing maniacally and I clenched my fists.

_Now is not the time to cry!_ Anger, uncontrollable anger swept out from me. Below the dock Gajeel kept whispering things to me, since he knew I could hear him.

"Stop," He whispered. "Calm down Lucy." Usually calling me by my name would calm me down, but now, now it was too late.

With one smooth move, I unsheathed my katana and pointed it at my stepfather's throat. He stopped laughing as he stared down at the gleaming blade touching his neck.

"Lucy," He looked up at me, and tried to not move his neck. In another quick motion, I cut his four remaining shurikens into sixty-four tiny, little pieces with my hidden knife. I was tempted to move my right hand just _a bit more_, but I couldn't.

"Don't take lives" was one of the most important lessons I learned from Destiny. _Everyone deserves a second chance._ I knew that. I knew that. I _knew _that.

Slowly, I retracted my knife and sheathed it along with my katana.

I turned away from the man before me in disgust and contempt. He struggled to get up and I turned my head, quick as a flash.

"I _never_ want to see your face ever again." I snarled. He recoiled in fright and lowered his face.

"Let's go Gajeel," I called out. Gajeel appeared from under the dock and nodded. I tensed; ready to jump when a "whoosh" sound split the air. Pain exploded on my back and I fell forward into the water.

I knew it was Gajeel who had caught me, and that was all I needed to know. In the distance I heard a thump, the baying of hounds, and a female's raised angry voice.

It sounded familiar but with my blood being drained every second, my vision and consciousness soon faded into nothing but dark, safe, blackness.


	3. Reminiscing the Past

Thanks to everyone for your support! Criticism and tips are greatly appreciated, but if you don't like my fanfic, please do not use bad language to express your feelings. There are some young kids on here, afterall.

I had too much inspiration to not continue updating so I did - after a long day of school, that is. The next chapter will have a lot more action and Natsu will be seen participating more in it, I promise.

And with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Princess Converted Pirate, _Reminiscing the Past_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

"_Mommy, mommy, look!" The little blond haired girl held out a delicate crystal sculpture of a dragon to her mother. Layla smiled lovingly at the girl and took the work of art from her daughter's little hands. It shined in the candlelight of little Lucy's room, and her mother began to notice interesting details on the dragon._

_The scales, for instance had a realistic feel to them and they seemed to emit moonlight. The graceful swoop and curve of the dragon's wings also seemed to indicate that the artist had seen a dragon firsthand. But the dragon's eyes truly gave it away. They carried a wise, ancient look in them and they gazed at a seemingly precious object._

"_Lucy…" Layla was speechless. "W-w-who crafted this?" Lucy bounced up and down on her bed in glee._

"_Me, it was me!" She sang out in a prideful voice. Layla smiled even though she began to worry on the inside. _

"_How do you know what a dragon looks like?" She asked her joyful daughter. Lucy stopped bouncing and gained a thoughtful expression on her face._

"_I rode one in my dream…"_

* * *

I awoke in a bed, in an unfamiliar room, to shouting. Quickly, I sat up and immediately regretted my decision. A sharp pain cut through my back and I bent over in shock and pain.

"Owww…" A door I hadn't noticed before slammed open and a stranger came tumbling through.

"Geez, that idiotic freeze dried pancake… Throwing his own captain through a door…" I gaped at the stranger who was getting up.

"Oh, hey. How are you feeling?" He turned to face me and I almost hyperventilated.

"P-p-pink…" I stuttered. The stranger blinked.

"You're feeling pink?"

"No," I calmed down a little. "I was just surprised that your hair was pink."

"No, it's salmon." He reprimanded me and covered his hair with his black captain's hat. I recovered from my moment of confusion and tried to get up from the bed. As soon as I straightened my back I came crashing down onto the wooden floor. Except that I didn't land on the floor. Strong arms circled my waist before I could topple over again.

"Are you okay?" He questioned me. His onyx colored eyes were scrunched in worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine right after I call…" I felt for the keys at my side, but they weren't there! Neither were my belt or katana. My hidden knives were gone as well.

"Where'd you put them?" I interrogated the pink haired stranger holding me. "You've stolen them haven't you? I knew it – Gajeel and I should've never came on board… Wait a sec, we're on board a ship?" I practically leaped out of the stranger's arms and walked out the door.

The brightness of the sun blinded me for a moment and I covered my eyes. The noise level didn't go down though. After the initial brightness went away, I looked around the deck and searched for Gajeel. There was a surprising amount of people on board this ship including most with weird hair colors like red, blue, green, white, and of course pink.

I found Gajeel shouting with a dark blue haired man.

"Gajeel, how'd we get on-" A shirt was thrown at me. I slowly pulled it off of my head and saw that Gajeel and the other, now half dressed striper guy were in battle stances.

"GAJEEL!" I held the shirt out menacingly as I walked toward the two, ignoring the funny stares.

"Bunny Girl, you're finally awake." Gajeel hit me over the head lightly and began ruffling my hair.

"I hate you!" I glared at him and stomped my foot. "How did we get on this ship and what in the world happened to me?" His expression immediately became grave.

"You were hit in the back by your _stepfather's_ shuriken, and I swam you here."

"Oh great," I sighed, all the fight leaving my body. My wound ached and I wished I had my keys so I could call out one of my spirits. Oh wait, my _keys_. I jumped up again and pointed accusingly towards the stranger I'd met.

"And my keys, where are they? My belt is not on me as well and I _suspect_ that _he's_ stolen all of my stuff!" I finished my rant and glared at Gajeel, who just leaned against the railing casually. I turned toward the pink haired man as well and he waved his arm dismissively. I fumed.

Lucy Heartfilia does _not_ like to be ignored. I took a step towards the pink haired determined to take back my stolen belongings when a knife appeared at my throat.

"If I were you, I wouldn't take another step." The half dressed man from before smirked at me as he held the knife against my neck. I met his cocky grin with a confused stare.

"Where are your clothes?" He looked down at himself and shrieked.

"Not this _again_!" I sweat dropped. In his haste, he dropped his knife and began searching the deck for his missing articles of clothing, namely his shirt and pants. He'd forgotten all about me.

"Well," I stalked toward the smirking pink haired man. "I'd like my possessions back now-" A shining ark of metal swooped at me and I nimbly jumped backwards.

"Get away from our captain, stranger." A red haired woman crouched in front of the pink haired man with a polished sword. I frowned.

"And apparently captains like to steal random people's things?" I put my hands on my hips. "No captain that I know of does things like that."

"Well you see," The red haired woman grinned. "We're pirates and pirates don't follow any rules unlike ordinary captains." I fell on my knees and surprised everyone. Some people rushed forward to help me but Gajeel knelt beside me and waved rudely for them to go away. They backed off and surrounded us in a tight circle.

"Of all ships, a pirate ship?" I look up with a pout and bursts of laughter erupted from the pirates. "You know what? Just drop Gajeel and I off at the nearest port instead." I stood up again and turned to walk away.

"Wait," The captain's voice burst through the noise. I turned to face him. He had a serious look on his face as he met my eyes. "Why are you going?" I snorted.

"For one, I don't even know you guys. Two, pirate ships are trouble for me. And three," I stared steadily at him. "I don't appreciate people who think that stealing other's prized possessions is funny." We stared at each other a bit more before he dropped his eyes from mine and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Gajeel, look," I cut him off from speaking. "We're at a port!" I jumped over the ship's railing and waved for my adopted brother to follow.

"Let's go!"

"Wait!" I turned to the captain. "Take these." He threw a bag at me without meeting my eyes and walked away from the railing. Gajeel jumped over onto dry land the moment the captain walked away. I looked inside the bag and my eyes widened. Inside were my belt, katana, knife, and keys all stacked in a neat pile.

"Natsu, my name is Natsu and now you know me." He had muttered his last words but I had heard them clearly.

"Thank you!" I called back as Gajeel dragged me away from the docks. "Lucy, my name is Lucy!" Catching sight of Natsu's wide eyes and toothy grin out of the corner of my eye, I smiled a little and waved back towards him. Then, I towed Gajeel along towards the harbor city.

* * *

_That girl._ Natsu gazed up at the carving engraved on his ceiling. _She's different somehow, but I don't know why._ He jumped off his hammock and placed his hat back over his head to obscure his hair color. _Well, supplies are running low so we're going to have to anchor here for the day. Tomorrow morning we'll set sail again._ The man walked out the door of his cabin onto the deck of his ship and never looked back. He never saw the dragon carving on his ceiling glow a little more red than the polished wood surrounding it.

* * *

~Time Skip~

~Evening~

I happily dragged Gajeel around the small but bustling harbor town square. People were everywhere but instead of feeling crowded, the streets felt alive.

"Shish Kabobs! Get your delicious shish kabobs here!"

"Fish! Raw and freshly caught! Fish, over here!"

"Fruits and vegetables! Grown on an organic farm! Fresh fruits and vegies!"

Vendors everywhere called out their wares and advertised what they sold. Instinctively, Gajeel and I both sniffed the air inconspicuously for trouble, but all we smelled was food - delicious, tasty, food. We turned to each other at the same time.

"Are you hungry, Gajeel?"

"Do you need food, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel and I glared at each other.

"No, I'm not hungry at all!"

"Well, I'm perfectly fine!" The rumbling of our stomachs made us both rethink our answers.

"Well, yeah, I am pretty hungry. The last time I ate was," I paused to think. "About half a day ago." Gajeel nodded.

"Yeah, I was chasing you non-stop for a few days so I withheld my hunger in order to find you." I stood on my toes and patted his head with mock pride.

"Aww, sweet little Gajeel didn't eat anything to save his younger sister - how brave." I cooed. Gajeel glared at me as his stomach growled again.

"Whatever." He turned away and scanned the vendors. "Let's just go eat."

"Yes," I nodded. "The only problem is that we don't have any jewels." I realized. Gajeel and I stood in the middle of the square, blank faces on as we realized our situation. We were hungry and stood in the middle of a courtyard full of things to eat, but we didn't have money.

"Come on," I towed Gajeel out of the square and onto a small hill overlooking the main part of town. We both tried to not focus on the inviting aroma of delicious food but it was hard even this far away from town. "Let's come up with a plan."

"How in the world are we going to get food without paying jewels?" Gajeel groaned as he leaned against a tree. I had my thinking face on as I sat down on the grass.

"We steal." Gajeel stared in astonishment at me. I blushed.

"Well, we're starving, what else can we do?" I insisted. There was a silence.

"You're a genius Lucy."

"You dummy!" I smacked his foot. "This is just for now. We're _never ever_ doing this again!"

"Still, you have brains, Bunny Girl - brains." He nodded solemnly.

"Ugh," I groaned and got up. "Let's do this. We'll pretend to fight each other and in the chaos, we'll steal some food. Easy, now let's go." I pulled him up and we started down the hill.

"No magic, right?" Gajeel asked me. I smacked my face.

"It's outlawed, metal face."

"Oi, don't call me that." He glared at me.

"Metal face, metal face, metal face!" I taunted him and ran down the hill into the square. He chased after me furiously, and that was when phase one began.

* * *

The vendors watched curiously as a blonde ran into the square shouting behind her,

"Iron face!" They were suspicious as to whom she was taunting but didn't express it. Instead, they patiently waited – and only hoped that their merchandise stayed safe.

"You annoying girl!" A large man with unruly black hair and multiple face piercings burst into the square after the girl and almost knocked over some pedestrians. "Come back here or I'll beat you up real good!" The vendors' mouths dropped open. Gangster, they simultaneously thought.

"No way!" The girl ran in a circle around the man. "If you catch me you'll beat me up anyways!" Steam practically blew out of the man's nose and ears.

"You deserve it!" He tackled her precisely as she ran in front of him and both people went down in a clump of dust. Only limbs could be seen emerging out of the dust cloud and their voices could be heard yelling insults at each other.

"Hey, I got a punch on your ugly, rusted face- oof!"

"Aha! Don't speak too soon you rotten little bunny- aughh," With a POW, the two fighters flew away from each other and the dust cleared. A circle had formed around the two and people were caught up in the momentum of the fight. Elderly and toddlers alike were all chanting together with one voice,

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The vendors watched in apprehension and amazement as both brawlers got up. The girl's blonde hair had become dusty and unruly while the man's hair had brown and gray flecks of dust in it and was as unruly as ever. Both people's clothes were torn and dirty in places and they both were panting softly.

Training her eyes on the man, the girl recovered before him and launched herself towards him. They collided and the impact sent them rolling furiously towards a stall. The circle of observers opened up a space for them to roll through and the unlucky vendor launched himself out of the stall the minute he saw them barreling towards him.

With a mighty crash, the pair of fighters rolled into the stall and the wood broke from the impact. The crowd held their breaths as the dust rapidly settled. Who was the winner of this fight?

"Ha," The man jumped up and appeared through the dust. "Like that would've taken me down." Gasping, the crowd began to clap when a voice cut through the clapping.

"I guess it was a nice try on my behalf then." The girl got up from the rubble and smirked at the man. "Let's continue this." The crowd scattered as the fight began to move around the entire square. One by one, almost every stall had been bashed in some sort of way, and when the two fighters had finally run out of energy, there were no more people in the square. Even the vendors had evacuated.

"Heh, he, he, he, he, he…" The man laughed as he lay panting on the top of the rubble. "The plan worked, eh Bunny Girl?" Melodious laughter filled the air as the girl also began to giggle.

"Yes, Gajeel, it was a success." The two siblings helped each other up from the rubble and looked around at the destruction they had caused. By now the sun had already begun to set, and shadows started to form. Eagerly, Gajeel and Lucy scavenged the packages of food, clothes, and other resources left behind. They hurriedly walked up the hill and sat under the tree to begin eating. The sun sank gradually in the west and the two finished their meal.

Gajeel lied on the grass as he patted his full stomach.

"Man, we should do that again sometime, Bunny Girl." He sighed contently.

"Yeah, you're right Iron Face." Lucy replied as she leaned against the tree. "My plans are always the best." The two laughed softly and watched as stars began to appear in the darkening sky.

"Destiny, was she always calm and radiant?" Gajeel questioned Lucy.

"Yes, that was how Destiny was. It was only when someone hurt her nakama when she truly was furious, and even then, she shined as bright as the light from the stars." Lucy rubbed her eyes to stop the tears that wanted to leak out as memories of her adopted mother rushed back to her. "I really miss her, Gajeel. She carried me through the times when my mother died…" Gajeel was quiet as Lucy finished explaining.

"Metalicana was like that as well." Gajeel began, his eyes never leaving the stars above him. "Although he acted all strong and as tough as steel," At this, Lucy laughed. "Inside, he was nothing but a big softie with an obligation to protect the ones he loved." Gajeel turned to her. "Although they disappeared, Bunny Girl, they didn't disappear from our hearts and from us. A part of them is a part of us and we carry their magic with us as well."

He opened his palm, and tiny metallic sparks of magical energy floated above and combined into a small, gleaming metal lacrima dragon. Lucy smiled at Gajeel's wise words and lifted both of her hands. Starlight, shimmering in one palm, and moonlight, glowing softly in the other, joined together to form a small, radiant crystal lacrima dragon.

A memento from the past brought back into the future.


	4. Chaotic Reunion

*Just as a heads up, I've revised one sentence of this chapter's fight scene so it might be a little different.*

As always, a big thank you to **SecretGurl02**, **Thalmor**, **dianaloveanime**, and **xxchatonxx**, my first four reviewers.  
Also, thank you, **Guest**, for critiquing this chapter and finding some of my mistakes. I appreciate your feedback!  
Your honest opinions, criticism, ideas, and questions are always welcomed!

Another big thank you to all the views, favs, and follows I've gotten.  
I appreciate everyone's continued support and enthusiasm.

Chapter four of Princess Converted Pirate is up! I hope you enjoy this chapter - _Chaotic Reunion_!

~Nora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

"_Come on, Lucy!" Layla crouched with open arms on the damp grass. "We're going on an adventure!" Lucy ran to her mother.  
_"_Let's go!" She squealed.  
_"_Shhhh," Layla patted Lucy's head softly. "We have to be quiet – like ninjas on a stealth mission."  
_"_Ah," Lucy nodded, her eyes shining in the faint moonlight. "Nin-nin!" She pulled her cloak a little tighter and raced off towards the forest. Layla laughed quietly, and tucking her cloak tighter as well, she chased after her daughter into the shadows of the forest._

_They walked along hand in hand, mother and daughter. Layla scanned every tree cautiously, wary of the shadows and hidden evils hidden in the forest, but Lucy bounded along with not a care in the world. She whispered good night to the towering trees surrounding her as well as to the wide-eyed owls perched in the treetops.  
_"_Hurry up Lucy," Layla tugged her away from her conversation with a spiraling tendril of ivy that had dangled from a pine tree.  
_"_But momma-"  
_"_She's waiting." With that, Lucy trudged on silently behind her mother. Behind her, the forgotten ivy twitched before it receded up into the shadowed top of the pine tree._

_Minutes passed in silence as the pair continued to walk towards their unknown destination. Curiosity got the better of Lucy and she let go of her annoyance at her mother.  
_"_Where are we going, mommy?" She questioned Layla.  
_"_We're going to meet Mommy's very special friend!" Layla smiled down at Lucy's wide eyes and tugged her hand a little bit more. "Almost there!"_

_The tree line soon thinned out and mother and daughter emerged into a grassy clearing. A shimmering lake covered a half of the clearing and a small cave dominated a quarter of the space. The rest of the clearing consisted of a field of flowers and some flat, smooth land. Layla laid down onto the dewy grass and beckoned for Lucy to do the same.  
_"_What are you doing mommy?" She asked before pressing her cheek to the ground as well.  
_"_Listen," Was all Layla said before she fell silent. Lucy tilted her head so her ear could get better access to the ground. Minutes passed without another sound and Lucy began to feel sleepy. Her eyes fluttered closed as fatigue overwhelmed her body. It was then, at the moment her body finally connected to her mind when she heard a sound. The steady thump, thump, thump of a heartbeat pervaded her hearing and she jolted awake._

"_Momma-" Lucy froze. There knelt her mother embracing a dragon – the one she rode in her dreams. The name fell from her lips without hesitation or stuttering,  
_

"_Destiny…"_

* * *

Rustle. I started awake. Rustle rustle. The leaves in the tree above us shook in the breezeless night. I turned slowly and silently to Gajeel and he met my eyes. We both quickly sniffed the air and smelled my stepfather's odor. It pervaded the tree above us and just from smell; I could tell that the person concealed above us had a murderous intent. I blinked twice at Gajeel and he nodded his head barely an inch. _Fight and flight_ \- a logical battle strategy. In three, I mouthed at Gajeel, two, and-  
"Wake up Lucy! Wake up Gajeel! They're coming!" Four new, familiar scents hit my nose as a wind blew from the town's direction toward Gajeel and I. The outline of four familiar figures also appeared on the rise of the hill as they sprinted toward the two of us. I rolled my eyes.

"NOW!" Gajeel sprinted up the side of the tree and disappeared in its leaves. The branches shook and foliage littered the grass as Gajeel and the enemy fought. Meanwhile, I confronted the four familiar strangers. I took a sniff of the air.  
"You four rascals," I sighed and shook my head. The two taller strangers immediately pounced on me and we stumbled back in a hug.

"Lucy!"  
"Lu-chan!" Their voices rang in my ears.  
"Oww, it's nice to see you guys too." I smiled as they pulled off their cloaks. Levy and Juvia smiled up at me with tear-strewn faces. Gently, I hugged them back and then pulled away.  
"Gajeel knew about this, didn't he?" I glared at the two and they hung their heads down in shame.  
"Juvia is sorry, but Juvia had to follow. After Lucy got hit with Lucy's stepfather's weapon, Juvia swam Gajeel and Lucy to the pirate ship. Juvia was worried."  
"I had to come too, I'm sorry Lu-chan. After Juvia got back she gave me the news and we both agreed that we had to go. Friends stick together, right?" I sighed in defeat as Levy and Juvia grinned at me.

"You two can also come out." I called back to the two shorter figures. One immediately nestled into my arms and the other just sat next to me and patted my arm.  
"We had to come as well!" The smaller figure sniffled and I hugged it.  
"Take off your hoods guys. It's fine now." The two shorter strangers removed their hoods.  
"Pantherlily! Selena!" I patted the two's soft, furry exceed heads. Selena, the girl snuggled deeper into my arms.  
"I was so worried about you, Lucy! You don't just leave your partner behind when you escape for freedom – you know that, right?" She shot a menacing glare at me. I unconsciously shivered.  
"Calm down Selena," Pantherlily stood and patted Selena's head like a bobble head. "It was for our safety." Selena sighed and I sighed as well. Even though I escaped my lecture now, thanks to Pantherlily, that didn't mean I escaped it later.

"Where's Gajeel, Lucy?" Pantherlily asked about his partner.

"Oh. He's somewhere up… there." I pointed vaguely to the treetop. A resounding crash sounded as a mess of limbs and leaves fell to the ground. Gajeel popped out of the pile. He locked eyes with me and shouted,  
"Run!" My eyes widened in shock. Didn't Gajeel deal with this person already? A growl sounded behind me and I looked on in shock as a person stood from the leaf pile. Red eyes gleamed underneath black hair as he stalked toward Juvia, Levy, Pantherlily, Selena, and I.

"GO!" I pushed the other four ahead of me as we scrambled to get down the hill, Gajeel already in the distance. _We can't risk using magic… Where can we hide, where can we hide_? I frantically thought to myself as we ran for our lives. Down the hill we went passing buildings one by one as the red-eyed man chased us. He was drawing closer, and closer.  
"Selena!" I yelled in alarm as the man bent down to grab my partner. I drew my katana on reflex and charged toward the man.  
"Get away from her!" I swung the blade at him and he jumped back. I heard Juvia, Levy, and Pantherlily hesitate behind me and I swung my free arm back.  
"Go and find Gajeel. Take Selena," My little exceed trembled behind me. "NOW!" I ordered, as they still didn't move. Nodding, Levy scooped up Selena and the four scampered away to search for Gajeel.  
"You better come back safe Lu-chan!" She called back as I faced our chaser.  
"Juvia agrees!" Juvia also shouted as she ran away.  
"Go Lucy!" Selena cheered.  
"Kick his butt!" Pantherlily yelled. I smiled at the encouragement and their voices soon faded away into the distance.

"It's on, creeper," I glared and circled the man in front of me with my katana at the ready. He grinned.  
"What are you grinning about, creeper? Whoa!" I leapt backwards as shurikens spiked into the space I was just standing. Immediately, I sniffed the air. _Oh no, the reinforcements have arrived._ Three other figures dropped onto the ground from the buildings and surrounded me. _Curses, I should've smelled them out earlier!_ A blade suddenly whizzed towards me and I ducked. It soared through the air and impaled the wall a few feet away. A gunshot cracked the air and I cut the bullet down with a slash of my katana. _Thank Mother Nature for a dragon slayer's good hearing_. Soon, the four began their offensive assault.

A cloaked man who I smelled carrying flash bombs launched himself at me. A right slash with a dagger, two double hand uppercuts, and a downward strike kept me on my toes. He backed away as soon as I finished deflecting his attacks. A cloaked woman was next. I didn't smell anything explosive on her, but the scent of poison and acid lingered on her cloak.  
She flipped towards me and attacked with her shurikens aiming at strategic points on my body. They were all aimed towards either major arteries or pressure points, but I dodged most of them. A rather elusive one, however, escaped my sight and it was only thanks to my amazing senses of hearing and smell that I reflected it. It scraped against my katana and left a goopy orange residue on it. When my sleeve accidentally brushed against the unknown orange substance, it began to deteriorate and turn into ashes. I immediately ripped off my sleeve, dropped it, and the acid began eating into the cobblestone pavement as well.  
Another cloaked man challenged me. He jumped and soared towards me with a sword. I backed up, ready to brace myself for the impact when I hit a wall. He slashed downwards with his sword and I crouched and rolled underneath him into the midst of the circle. Uppercut slashes at shuriken lady, a low sweep at dagger man, and a charge toward creeper man who had been watching all of this amusedly.

Random katana offense began! I slashed at the man and he jumped to the side. Aiming a kick at me, he rapidly sent two right hooks toward my stomach. I jumped over the kick, and fell onto the floor. His right hooks missed their mark and I swung my katana in a low arc around me. The man jumped up and backwards – exactly where I wanted him.  
"You're stuck in the corner," I grinned evilly and jumped up to knock him unconscious when a bomb went off. _Dagger guy finally set off a flash bomb, eh?_ I closed my eyes to avoid being blinded and relied on my hearing and sense of smell to finish this battle. Whoosh, jump over a shuriken. Slide to the left and dodge a dagger. I wielded my katana once more to knock out creeper dude, who I believed was the commander of this attack, when a sword skimmed my left side.

"Augh!" I screamed more from shock than pain. I sniffed the air, but I couldn't smell my attacker. It had to be the sword wielder. I couldn't hear that guy's footsteps either. I cautiously got up from the ground. One of shuriken woman's weapons caught me by surprise and scraped against my hand. I attempted to get up again, but none of my body parts could move.  
"Paralyzing poison, very useful, eh?" Shuriken woman neared me and bragged. She kicked my side and I couldn't even groan – which I was thankful for. My other three enemies closed in around me and I could finally smell and hear the sword wielder.

"Jellal, you may have the honors." The red-eyed creeper spoke in a gravelly voice. I felt the air move as the sword wielder – Jellal – nodded. He lifted his sword and I closed my eyes. _So this is how it ends…  
_A rock dropped onto the creeper's head and he collapsed. A new scent hit my nose as the remaining three bad guys stood there, alert and tense. When nothing else happened, the three just shrugged and Jellal lifted his sword again. Slam.  
Their bodies hit the ground and I felt two people standing over my paralyzed body. One squatted down next to me and injected a needle into my arm. Gradually, I regained feeling over my body and opened my eyes to confirm who my saviors were.

The pink haired captain and the red haired lady stood in front of me.  
"Natsu?" I croaked.  
"Need a hand?" He grinned and I nodded. I gripped his hand with mine, but my muscles felt like jelly. There was no way I could stand, or walk for that matter. Suddenly, I was swooped up and princess carried in strong, muscular arms. I looked up at the person who was carrying me and blushed. Natsu looked down at me and grinned widely.  
"You fought well. Erza and I watched you the entire time." If possible, I felt my face heat up even more.  
"What?" I calmed myself down. "If you guys were watching, why didn't you help?" I questioned annoyed.  
"When we arrived, you didn't look like you needed help. You actually wielded that katana pretty well." Erza commented and smiled at me. I almost gasped. She looked so _friendly_ at that moment.

"W-w-well, umm, where are we going?" I desperately tried to change the subject. Natsu and Erza grinned and looked at each other before announcing at the same time,

"Fairy Tail."


	5. Fairy Tail

*Revised this chapter for mistakes as of 1/9/15*

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. This chapter is the longest one so far (about 5,000 words after I cut part of it out) so it took me some time to plan, write, reorganize, edit, reread, edit again, upload, edit again, and format. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you **Thalmor** for pointing out the bunched up-ness of the earlier version of this chapter!

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, viewed, and all the favs and follows this story has gotten. I honestly hope that you, the reader, will follow this story until the end. As an aspiring author (and as a celestial mage in training), I promise to stick with this story until the bitter end (I hope it's not bitter). ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

_It had been a month since their first meeting and the start of Lucy's dragon slayer training. A blinding vortex of starlight shot from her mouth and slammed into a distant tree. With a deafening creak, it collapsed into two evenly split parts._

"_Good job, Lucy," Destiny nodded her head in approval. "Your roar has gotten much more powerful and you're progressing faster than all the other children I hear about."_

"_Yes, you're doing amazing Lucy!" Layla cheered from the side of the field. Since Lucy had begun her training with Destiny the galaxy dragon, Layla had come to every training session to watch her daughter's progress._

"_Now practice your close combat offensive magic skills," Destiny instructed Lucy._

"_Galaxy dragon's shattering fist!" Lucy jumped forward into the air and punched a tree trunk. Crack! The trunk dented inwards and Lucy's fist stopped half way through the trunk._

"_Galaxy dragon's shining blade!" She pulled her fist out of the trunk and slashed downwards with both hands. An arc of brilliant light mimicked her movement and the cut the tree trunk in half. She swung her hands in an "x" next and the trunk split into sixths._

"_Planetary Orbit!" Lucy raised her right hand, palm facing upwards, and moonlight combined with starlight to gather into multiple marble sized orbs above her hand. She then lifted her left hand and dust rose from the ground to form fist sized "planets" of Earthland's magical energy._

"_Collide!" She clapped her hand together and the marble sized orbs and fist sized planets rushed towards the tree trunk, exploding in symphony on impact. The resulting shock wave caused dust to lift up from the ground and the trees around the now decimated trunk shivered._

"_Owie…" Lucy collapsed on the ground. "I used up too much magic."_

"_Here child," Destiny nudged her on to her feet with her nose and pointed to the receding dust around the trunk. "Go eat." Lucy stumbled to her feet and walked over to the cloud of dust. She sat down under a neighboring tree and inhaled. Dust rushed towards her open mouth in a continuous stream. With a gulp, she swallowed._

"_Ahh, I feel better!" She cheered, jumping to her feet._

"_Good," Destiny grinned, revealing sharp fangs. "Now go meditate." Lucy pouted, but sat back down obediently._

"_How do you get her to do that?" Layla whispered to Destiny. Destiny looked surprised._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well," Layla sighed. "At home she's always very obedient when learning celestial magic but it's just that sometimes she gets hyper and out of control. I never want to discipline her because I don't want to ruin the last few years, months, or days we have together." She looked up at Destiny tearfully._

_"I know that something is wrong with me. My health is declining and my personal doctor has told me that I'd been poisoned with a fatal poison. That's why I'm trying to spend more time with you and Lucy." Destiny enveloped the sobbing woman with her wings._

"_Don't worry," She looked the woman in her eyes. "I promise to take care of her when you're gone and after I'm gone as well." Layla looked startled._

"_What? You're going to die too?" Destiny smiled and looked off wistfully into the distance. _"_Sometimes, that's what I wish could happen." The two sat there lost in their own thoughts._

_Neither of them knew that Lucy had heard every single word they had whispered to each other._

* * *

"Lucy, wake up." I felt someone shaking me. "Wake up, hurry!" "Just a few more minutes…" I pleaded.

"The ship is under attack!" Immediately, I sat up in the bed and bonked heads with the other person.

"Owww," We both complained. I rubbed my forehead and opened my eyes. Natsu sat by the side of the bed I had slept on, rubbing his forehead as well.

"What happened?" I remembered his previous sentence and stared at him in alarm. "Is the ship really under attack? Who are the intruders? Where are they? Does your crew need help?" He stared at me and smirked.

"I was just kidding – there are no intruders."

"What did you say?" I leapt on him and we both tumbled to the floor. "I was just trying to get you awake!"

"Why?" "Because I have to show you around Fairy Tail!"

"Oh…" I realized and fell silent.

"Yes Erza! I'll fetch him immediately!" I heard a man's voice coming closer and closer. The door slammed open and both Natsu and I looked up. It was the shirtless man from before.

"Natsu! Get your butt out of here. Erza has been looking for you!" He shouted and looked around the room. Then, his gaze fell on the two of us.

"O-ohh," Was his stuttered reply before he backed out of the room and ran to the deck.

"Natsu has found another woman!" Natsu and I heard him yell outside. I looked at us and realized that we were in a very compromising position.

"Eeep!" I squeaked as I scrambled off him, blushing. He only looked at me strangely before saying,

"Geez, why do you smell so weird, Luigi?" I recoiled, affronted and my blush gone.

"Weird? I do not smell weird and my name is not Luigi!" I shrieked. Natsu narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you say so." Then, his demeanor changed completely. A toothy smile appeared on his face and I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat. The memory of a previous smile, sharp fangs, and iridescent silver scales flashed in my head. I turned away and walked out the door.

"Well, are you going to give me a tour?" I called back towards Natsu. He immediately bounded after me.

"Of course, now, let's go!" He took my hand and pulled me after him. I laughed as we raced through a narrow hallway and skid through an archway. We burst on the balcony of the ship into the warm sunlight, energetic. There were many people on the deck below roaming about, working, and mingling however, when Natsu and I appeared, they all stopped and stared at us. Natsu didn't mind the stares. Instead, he pushed me in front of himself and grinned.

"Please welcome the newest member of Fairy Tail!" He announced. The crew cheered, breaking the silence. Off to the side of the ship, I saw Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Selena, and Pantherlily trying to stay inconspicuous. When they noticed my "thinking" stare directed at them, though, they all shook their heads frantically except for Gajeel. He just stood there at the railing and accepted his fate.

"Everyone," I called at over the cheering. "Meet my nakama! The piercing dude over there is Gajeel, the blue haired women are Juvia and Levy, and the two cats are Selena and Pantherlily." I winked subtly at them and Gajeel understood. _Don't let anyone know that we have magic, yet. _He was probably telling them as they huddled in a circle. _Pantherlily and Selena should act ordinary._ After their quick meeting, they were immediately flooded with congratulations and cheers. I sighed. _Fairy Tail sure is a rowdy pirate ship, _I thought.

"Hey Natsu, you flame brain! You never told me you had a woman!" The man who had fought with Gajeel and "reported" Natsu and I climbed up the stairs and emerged on the balcony. He walked a little closer and I punched him back down the stairs.

"I am not his woman!" I seethed. By now, the crew had calmed down and they were silent as they watched the man getting beat up by me. He got up and smirked.

"Well, flame head, you've got a feisty little lady – I'll tell you tha-" I dropped down from the balcony and kicked him to the other side of the deck. There were sighs of disappointment from the crew at the sight of my shirt and shorts underneath my tattered dress and I smirked inside. _Lucy Heartfilia is always ready!_ The man I kicked jumped up again, as energetic as ever.

"All right," He smiled gleefully. "I usually don't fight woman but I'll make an exception for you." There were cheers and hollers from the crowd.

"Manly women fight Gray!" A burly man shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Humph, although fighting is not good, I'll allow it for the sake of Lucy. Let's see how she matches up to Gray!" Erza approved.

"Gray, eh?" I smiled and held out my hand towards him. "Good luck!" He ran over to me, shook my hand, and I flipped him over onto the deck. My foot landed on his stomach and I pressed both of his hands to the deck. My eyes gleamed as his widened in shock.

"I won. That'll teach you not to tease me." There was complete silence as even Erza stifled a gasp. I defeated Gray too easily – just who was this girl? Suddenly, Natsu began cheering.

"Yeah Luce! You beat up Ice Princess! That's my girl!" I blushed at his words and Gray jumped to his feet, surprising me. A white-haired woman in the crowd squealed and Erza marched over to congratulate me. Meanwhile,

"You wanna go, Flame Brain?" Gray shouted.

"I could beat you any time I wanted to!" Natsu yelled back. He leaped down from the balcony and ran towards Gray. I stifled a gasp. Just like when he was going to fight Gajeel, Gray stripped off his shirt. He leaped towards Natsu and the two of them began scuffling, exchanging punches and kicks.

"You were great, Lucy." Erza beamed at me. "Gray is a skilled fighter and I was surprised that you took him down so quickly." I smiled at her and shrugged. "I only won because he let his guard down – I can tell that if I had been a real threat, he would've been much more serious."

"Aww, you're so modest too!" The squealing white-haired girl from before popped up next to Erza. "You're such a good match with Natsu!" I ducked my head to hide my blush.

"Nah," I lifted my head after my blush had gone. "I just met him and plus," I looked over to where Gray, Natsu, and now Gajeel were fighting. "He seems a _little _reckless." The white-haired girl smiled deviously.

"But so are you!" She nudged me. "Challenging Gray like that, you actually are a lot like Natsu." I plopped down onto the deck.

"You're very persistent aren't you?" I asked her, exasperated. She winked and extended her hand.

"Mirajane Strauss, matchmaker and chef of Fairy Tail. You may call me Mira." She introduced herself.

I shook her hand warily as she tried to flip me. I let go with the momentum of the flip to soar into the air, over the heads of the fighters, and into the sea. My eyes widened a moment before I hit the water, and I grabbed my whip to extend it around the railing of the ship. With a flick of my wrist, I shot back through the air and landed in a crouch back onboard the ship.

"How was that?" I questioned Mirajane with a smirk. She only gasped and nodded. "Brilliant! So you are as good as Erza said you were." I looked around and hoped that no one had heard that.

"No, no, I'm not that good." I shook my head furiously. "By the way, where did Erza go?" Mirajane smiled brightly.

"Oh, she went to deal with the troublemakers." She pointed over to where the fighters had been and I gaped. Erza was beating Gajeel over the head with an armored fist while Natsu and Gray both laid on the ground with bumps on their heads. I turned back to Mirajane.

"Mira, was Erza even wearing armor in the first place?" She looked surprised. "You didn't notice? Erza always wears armor. And aren't you worried about your friend over there?" I grinned widely.

"He deserves it. It's been too long since he's had a good beating." Mirajane giggled.

"Well, after Erza finishes with him, can you bring him and your other friends to see me?" I nodded my head in assent.

"No problem Mira." Mirajane smiled at me before turning away and walking back into the crowd of crew members. I turned to look for Juvia, Levy, and Selena and I found them sitting and chatting animatedly with a circle of girls.

"Juvia, Levy!" I called as I walked towards them. The group of girls turned their heads toward me in unison. Simultaneously, they giggled. I felt a feeling of apprehension wash over me as I walked even closer.

"She'd look good with Natsu," I heard a few whisper and I sighed. Levy and Juvia moved back, opening a space for me in the circle, and I sat down.

"Introductions first, then," Levy and Juvia nodded. Selena crawled into my lap and purred loudly as I scratched her head. I suddenly caught a scent - a very familiar one, in fact. Before the girls could start introducing themselves, I scrambled to my feet with Selena in my arms.

"Do you have a doctor on board?" I asked the group of girls. They nodded their heads.

"Yes, I can take you to her." A purple haired girl with glasses stood up and beckoned for me to come with her. We headed towards the opposite side of the ship.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her curiously. She smiled at me. "I'm Laki, Laki Olietta." She introduced herself. I smiled back at her.

"You probably already know, but I'm Lucy." I held out one hand for her to shake and she eyed it cautiously before shaking it.

"Don't worry, I won't flip you. I only do that for perverts." I assured her. She laughed. "Yeah, and I can see how Gray is a pervert." Laki said.

"Well," I shivered. "I don't know why, but Gray strips in public. It's just – strange." Laki patted my arm.

"Don't worry though. No matter how weird the members of Fairy Tail seem, we'll all be here for you. We're a family." "Members?" I questioned her. "Isn't Fairy Tail a pirate ship?"

"I meant to say crew," She turned her head away, flustered. "It's a habit." _Hmm, a habit, eh?_ I thought to myself. It was a little suspicious, but okay…

"Anyways Lucy, don't you have a last name?" Now I turned away, a dreadful cold feeling eating its way through me. Selena rubbed against my arm and I looked down to see her purr, as if to remind me that I still had her. I shook my head. "No, it's just Lucy." Laki didn't question me. She only placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly and patted my arm.

"If you need to tell me anything," She looked into my eyes and we stopped walking. "You can trust me." After a few seconds, I looked away.

"Come on, we need to get to the doctor." I walked away. Laki ran after me and lead me to the correct building. We stopped in front of the door and I sniffed the air. Her scent was stronger around this area.

"Be careful, now." Laki instructed me. "Don't scare the doctor or else Natsu himself will come after you." I started in surprise and turned to ask Laki why, but she had already walked back to the girls.

"You ready Selena?" She nodded her head. "You can smell her, right?" She looked around before answering, "Yes."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she already knows I'm on board, so let's knock out of politeness." I knocked on the wooden door three times. After a few seconds, a meek voice asked, "Who is it?" I waited before answering,

"You already know – don't you Wendy?" There was a sniffle and the door burst open.

"LUCY-NEE!" Wendy flung herself at me. "Oof!" I collapsed on the deck. The small, blue haired girl cried into my dirty dress and I sighed.

"Come on now Wendy, don't cry into my dirty dress. You'll get bacteria all over your face-" She burrowed her face even more into my dress. Selena had already run into the room, probably to look for her friend, so I sat up and ripped off my dirty dress.

Wendy looked up in surprise for a second before squeezing me even tighter and crying all over my escape clothes – a short-sleeved shirt and shorts. I stroked her hair quietly as she continued sobbing. A crowd began to form around Wendy and I as I leaned against the wall of the doctor's building.

"Wendy!" Natsu skid to a stop and the crowd parted to make way for him. He looked at Wendy and then turned to me, his face livid. "What did you do to her-"

"Wendy!" Another voice called and Natsu and I both turned our heads. Carla stood in the doorway of the room with Selena standing behind her. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw me hugging a crying Wendy.

"L-L-Lu-Lu-Lucy…" She collapsed to the ground and began crying, Selena hugging her and giving her comfort.

"What's going on here?" Natsu lifted me up by my neck, making Wendy let go of me, and my eyes widened as I saw the furious look in his eyes. "Why did you make Wendy and Carla cry? Why? Answer me!" He thundered as his hold tightened around my neck. His eyes widened as I smiled regretfully, a tear slipping out of my right eye.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed the words to Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, and Pantherlily who were trying to push through the crowd to reach me. Their eyes widened in realization as I began to glow softly.

"Natsu-san, STOP!" Wendy's voice cut through my concentration and the slight glow around me disappeared. I fell to the ground, expecting the hard impact, but wind supported me.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Natsu angrily questioned her. Through the slight haze of black over my eyes - due to my lack of oxygen - I saw Wendy standing over me protectively. Carla stood beside her with Selena supporting her. Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Pantherlily also appeared in front of me.

They were protecting me – my nakama were protecting me. Tears of gratitude slipped out of my eyes. _I have to protect them as well_. I inhaled deeply and dust gathered into my mouth. Swallowing, I stood up shakily with my energy restored.

"Lu-chan, you're hurt, lay back down!" Levy cried out. Natsu looked my way furiously and I stepped forward. "L-l-leave my nakama out of this," I demanded shakily. I pushed Wendy behind me with one arm. "Lucy-nee," She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're my little sister," I inhaled some more dust and stood up straighter. "So I have to protect you." Tears trickled down Wendy's face. "Hey, hey," I panicked, looking back at Wendy. "Don't cry now." I knelt in front of her and wiped her tears away.

"There," I smiled. "Now I have to clear this up with Mr. Natsu here." I stood up and glared at Natsu. "You've made a bad mistake," The crowd leaned in to hear my whispers. "Hurting me to hurt my nakama is never a good choice." Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, so now you say _I_ made Wendy cry? _I_ made _you_ angry because _Wendy_ cried?" His voice was sarcastic.

"Yes. _Child of Igneel_," I growled and my eyes turned from a deep, warm brown to a bright, shimmering gold. "You shouldn't hurt a dragon's family now, should you?" I stepped forward and Natsu recoiled backwards.

"How do you know?" He recovered from his shock and leaned forward, his eyes menacing onyx slits. I laughed as a golden aura surrounded me.

"Dragons know all." A shadow of a dragon with a toothed smile, sharp fangs, and iridescent silver scales loomed behind me. I raised one hand behind me and stroked the dragon image's muzzle.

"So," I stared at Natsu who stared back at me bravely. I sat down crossed legged on the floor, my threatening aura and dragon gone, and smiled sweetly at him. "I'd appreciate it if you would listen." Everyone around me fell astonished to the ground.

"That was such an anticlimactic moment!" Natsu stood back up and exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly at me. I shrugged.

"I don't like resorting to violence against people I believe I can learn to trust," I explained. "So, can we explain this now?" Natsu opened his mouth to speak but Erza stood and smacked his head with an armored fist. I winced as the "_crack"_ resounded through the air and Natsu fell backwards on the deck.

"Yes," She gazed sternly at me. "I believe that we all should hear the explanation." "So," I sighed. "This is what happened around the time that Wendy and I met…"

* * *

_Tightening her belt, Lucy set off into the forest to find the vine that she had talked to many years ago. She found it with ease, as it had singled itself out by curling into an arrow shape. Laughing, she patted it fondly as it scooped her up and carried her higher and higher up the tree._

_Finally, it stopped and let her off at a wooden platform. She wondered who would build a platform this high but it soon escaped her mind as she took in the view. The moon was still glowing high in the sky and the stars were still twinkling, but there were no other trees to block the view._

_Lucy then looked at the trunk of the tree and realized that she was at the top of the tree. A chest sat at the center of the platform and she opened it. Inside, wrapped in a pink, furry blanket was an egg. It was large and oval-shaped with patterns of golden stars and silver moons on it, and as Lucy stared at it, it began to crack and tremble._

_Panicked, she reached inside the chest and removed the egg, hugging it and hoping that the cold air was not the reason it was breaking._

_Crack! The egg completely cracked and dissipated into tiny sparkles as a cat flew out of the midst of it. Lucy sat and gaped in awe. Against the midnight blue night sky, the cat stood out with its silver fur, golden eyes, and white wings._

"_S-se-sel-selence!" It tried to say and Lucy scooted back a little. A talking cat? Was it trying to say silence or Selena? Whatever it was, Lucy moved forward and hugged the little cat. The kitten purred and its wings disappeared. Exhausted from the night's activities, Lucy fell asleep._

_Unknown to her, the little cat slithered out from her grasp and climbed into the chest. It retrieved the blanket and ran back to Lucy, covering her with it._

"_Selena!" It pouted cutely at the sleeping girl and scrambled back into her arms again._

_In the morning, a scream woke Lucy. Shrill and terrified, it shook her to the very soul and she sat up, startled. The little cat also woke up, alert. The two cautiously peeked over the side of the tree and saw a little blue haired girl being confronted by a forest Vulcan. The little girl seemed terrified so Lucy decided to help – not knowing that this decision would change her forever._

_She knocked on the platform, hoping that the vine could sense her urgency and luckily for her, it appeared. She motioned with her hands about the situation and it bobbed up and down, seemingly agreeing with her decision. With a battle cry, Lucy free fell down from the tree, the vine circling her waist._

_The little cat, believing Lucy was falling to her death, soared down after her and tugged on her shirt, trying to lessen the momentum. Seeing it was of no use, she despaired and increased her magic, sending it all to her wings. They increased in size, and smoothly; she stopped Lucy's fall._

_Lucy on the other hand was both pleased and displeased. Happy that her little kitten could help, she indicated to the vine that it could release her. It soon slithered back to its tree and Lucy continued her descent to the ground with the kitten's help._

_To her displeasure, the forest Vulcan was alert and watchful as it observed her flight down to the forest floor. So instead of trying a surprise attack from the ground, Lucy whispered to her cat to drop her on top of the Vulcan._

_With a nervous sigh, the little cat obliged and Lucy pulled her right hand back into a fist._

_In one move, she knocked the Vulcan out and scurried over to the sniffling and terrified girl._

"_I won't hurt you," Lucy told the little girl as she moved slowly towards her._

"_No, Wendy! Don't listen to her! She's trying to brainwash you!" A white blur collided into Lucy and she fell backwards. Groaning, she opened her eyes and saw a white, winged cat sitting on top of her._

"_Get away from her!" Lucy's faithful little kitten zoomed down and knocked into the white cat._

"_Selena!" Lucy yelled the first thing that came into her mind._

"_Carla!" The little girl Wendy exclaimed. Both girls raced towards the two scuffling kittens and pulled them apart._

"_You got my name right!" Selena beamed at Lucy. Lucy glared at her cat._

"_Violence isn't always the answer!" Both Lucy and Wendy yelled at their cats. The two cats looked away and scoffed._

"_I'm sorry," Lucy apologized and held her hand out to Wendy. "I didn't mean to scare you." _"_It's alright," Wendy smiled shyly. "Carla shouldn't have charged you first." The two girls sat down under the shade of the tree._

"_It seems like you're in harmony with the forest." Wendy observed quietly. Lucy turned her head towards Wendy. _"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Well, your clothes for instance," Lucy looked down at her clothes. They were dirty and leaves and burrs stuck to the fabric of her shirt and shorts._

"_At least I didn't wear my dress," Lucy mused. "Why else does it seem like I'm in harmony with the forest?" She asked Wendy._

"_Well, while you were examining your clothes, a vine came and dropped off some food." Wendy pointed to the pile of fruits and nuts by her side. Lucy looked next to herself and found a pile of fruits and nuts as well._

"_Wow," Lucy exclaimed. "Vines are certainly helpful!" The two girls laughed, ate, and chatted the day away while their cats quietly bonded under the shade of a tree in a forest somewhere in Fiore._

* * *

"So yeah, that was how we met…" I trailed off as I noticed the crew's stares directed at me. "Any questions?" Immediately, all hands on board went up. Natsu jumped to his feet.

"Fight me!" He demanded.

"Umm, why?" I asked, confused. Erza, Gray, and the rest of the crew nodded. "It's a tradition. Just go along with it," Erza sighed and then brightened up. "I also want to see who's stronger!" Gray nodded intelligently.

"I just want to see Coal Head get beaten up by Lucy. Or Lucy get beaten up by Coal Head," He shrugged. "Either way, I'll be satisfied." The rest of the crew nodded in unison.

"Natsu always challenges newcomers to a battle." "Fights are manly!" "Lucy is going to kick your butt!"

"Poor Ash Bum, he's going to get killed." Gajeel remarked quietly under his breath.

"Wait a second!" I yelled. The noise level died down. "Natsu, this battle could destroy the ship!" Natsu cocked his head.

"Really?" He asked. I slid to the ground in exasperation. "Seriously if-"

"Fine, we'll fight without magic," Natsu interrupted, grinning. "And if I win, you have to make me yummy food for a day. If you win-" "You'll be my slave for a day and do everything I instruct you to." I wagered. We shook hands and settled the deal. "Yosh, it's on!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

_You're going to get killed, Natsu – I already warned you. _Gajeel watched in satisfaction by the railing of the ship.

A figure on the ship's balcony also observed the mayhem below, interested.

"Natsu never changes…" Gildarts smiled. "But this time, he challenged the wrong person."


	6. First Impressions 1

Hey everyone!  
Hopefully you saw my update notice on my profile page.  
If you haven't seen it, I just wanted to say that the next update (it was supposed to be this one) is going to be a little late.

However, I've decided to make this update short and the next one longer. This chapter, _First Impressions 1 _is the first half of the chapter.  
Additionally, from the **next chapter **(chapter 7) on, the story will be in **Third Person POV** (point of view).

Also, I've decided to start a new story! I'll have to juggle and plan both this story and the other one (probably called _Past and Present_) out so I can update both equally.

Thanks to **Thalmor, Guest, xxchatonxx, The most beautiful of lies, guest, **and** NynaeveAl'Mera** for reviewing the previous chapter!

Now, on to _First Impressions 1_!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

_October, X775_

"_Run, run!" Destiny roared as she chased her around. Lucy gasped as the dragon's sharp teeth almost managed to catch her flapping cloak._

"_Aiee!" She pulled her cloak closer and sprinter ever faster. "Don't eat me, Destiny!" She exclaimed in mock horror. Layla giggled, observing the humorous sight of the giant silver dragon pursuing the little black-cloaked girl around and around the lake._

_Finally, Lucy grew tired of running and leaped into the air, flipping to land on the dragon's scaly back._

"_Hey! That's unfair!" Destiny cried as she tried to turn her head around to snap at Lucy. The girl giggled and lay down on her back to catch her breath._

"_Well, that was fun and good exercise." She sighed and inhaled, unconsciously drawing in the moonlight, starlight, and dust around her. Suddenly, her ears picked up a new sound coming from the forest trail._

"_Do you hear that, Destiny?" She quietly asked the dragon. Surprisingly, she smiled and lifted up her large head._

"_Welcome!" She roared. Lucy and Layla both gaped as a large, metal dragon appeared over the line of trees and a boy walked below him._

"_Who are they, Destiny?" She asked but the dragon paid her no heed._

"_Metalicana," She putted noses with the metal dragon and it grunted._

"_Geez, you sick old lady. Gajeel and I could hear you chasing around the poor little girl from across the forest." The metal dragon rolled his eyes but licked Destiny's muzzle affectionately._

"_Eww," The boy standing next to the dragon and Lucy exclaimed. He looked up at the girl for the first time and she gasped. His face had multiple piercings over it and his jet black hair was unruly._

"_Who are you?" Lucy questioned._

"_Gihi. I don't tell that to strangers. But," He smirked. "If you beat me in a battle, I'll tell you."_

"_Is that a challenge?" She narrowed her eyes at him._

"_You bet."  
"It's on!" Lucy slid off Destiny's back and landed on the ground, facing the black-haired boy. The two dragon's only watched with suppressed laughter as they circled each other cautiously._

"_Gajeel will beat up that girl of yours with no sweat," The dragon Metalicana growled. Destiny laughed and swatted his tail with hers playfully._

"_I doubt that," Her eyes suddenly turned calculating. "Lucy is stronger than her looks." The iron dragon shivered under her calculating stare._

_A sudden "BOOM!" drew their attention._

_Metalicana gaped at the sight while Destiny smirked. Lucy stood next to Gajeel who was unconscious and propped against a fallen tree._

"_And no magic was used…" He stuttered._

"_That's my girl," Destiny nodded proudly. "That's my girl."_

* * *

The situation now reminded me of the one that had occurred nine years ago. Natsu and I circled each other, both of us wary and cautious. The only difference was that I was fighting Natsu this time, on a pirate ship, and with a larger and rowdier audience.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crew cheered as we continued to circle each other.

"Fight until one of us is unable to do so or surrenders?" I asked Natsu and he nodded.

"Oi, Bunny Girl," Gajeel leaned against the railing. "Hurry up and beat him up already!" In my moment of distraction, Natsu attacked first.

His fist sailed towards my face and I leaned backwards quickly. His lower half of the body is open, so I swept a kick underneath his legs. He retracted his arm, jumped over my leg, and then punched at my face.

I slid to the side, his punch missing me, and kicked him in the stomach. He couldn't dodge this one and it hit him right in the gut. Forcefully, he was propelled backwards and he collided with the railing. The crowd opened up and shifted to give us more space.

"Oof," Natsu shook his head and stood up clutching his stomach. "Your kick is pretty powerful."

"Thanks." I ran towards him and aimed a punch at his head. He ducked and then fired a punch of his own. I leaped backwards into the air and landed on the railing on the other side of the ship. Natsu sprinted towards me. _It's time to finish this_, I thought. Jumping back into the air, I flipped and quickly aimed a kick at Natsu.

Too late, his eyes widened in realization as I kicked him from the air on his chest and he collided back into the railing. It dented from the impact of his body and I walked towards him.

"I-I-I'm n-n-not l-l-losing…" He stuttered before I hit him on a pressure point. He fell unconscious and I raised my arms.

"And the winner is Lucy!" Mirajane announced. The crew hollered.

"She's a man!"  
"Don't say that, you dummy!"

"I approve of her strength."

"Wow – she beat Natsu? Just like that?"

"Who exactly is that girl?" I blushed at the compliments directed at me.

"It was nothing." They quieted to hear my words. "He underestimated me and I got lucky." I walked over to Gajeel and sat down, meditating against the railing. Soon, Natsu woke up.

"Hey! Where is Lucy?" He shouted. Footsteps stomped towards me.

"I WANNA REMATCH!" I cracked open an eye. Natsu shook his fist at me.

"Not interested…" I muttered before closing my eye once more.

"But- " "Wait Natsu." A new voice joined the fray. Rapidly, an aura descended upon where I sat. The tingling feeling of magic sparked through the air, yet I sat still, unafraid. Suddenly, I felt it coming.

_Bzzt!_ The spell fizzled out as I opened my eyes. The man stood there, tattered cloak, orange hair, and black eyes.

"Impressive." And he extended his hand.


	7. First Impressions 2

Guten Tag, everyone!

Here's the seventh chapter of _Princess Converted Pirate_: _First Impressions 2!_

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and as usual, a big "THANK YOU!" to all my reviewers, viewers, followers, and favorite-ers!

Enjoy! ~Nora

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

"Gildarts," Natsu shouted excitedly. "Fight me!" He charged toward the tall, cloaked man with a flaming fist.

_Bam_, Natsu went flying into the railing once more. Lucy stared in awe and shaking it off, she took the stranger - Gildart's - hand.

"Be careful Gildarts – she'll flip-" Mira watched, amazed, as Lucy allowed Gildarts to pull her to her feet.

"Lucy," Lucy shook Gildart's hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Gildarts grinned.

"It's nice to meet someone else - apart from Erza - who can beat Natsu up so thoroughly." Lucy smirked. "Well, that guy does need to learn his lessons once in awhile." Gildarts nodded.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" His question slightly caught Lucy off guard and she stumbled.

"W-well… I can't tell you." She smirked in response. "It's a secret."

"Impressive," Gildarts commented. "I'd like to fight you some time." The Fairy Tail crew's eyes opened wide and their jaws dropped. Gildarts, Fairy Tail's most powerful and welcoming mage, was challenging a newcomer to a fight? _He must have a death wish for the girl_, they all thought and shook their heads sadly. Poor Lucy.

Her reply, however, surprised them all.

"Sure!" She beamed at the older mage. "But what kind of magic do you use?" Gildarts patted Lucy's head and chuckled.

"It's a secret. You'll have to find out during the battle."

"Wait!" They turned to find Erza glaring sternly at them, equipped in a metal winged armor.

"You use reequip magic?" Lucy glanced at the gleaming swords hovering over her. Erza glared furiously, suddenly gaining a demonic aura. "I do not permit you two to fight." She said menacingly as her blades hovered closer. Gildarts stepped forward and the swords jolted.

"Now, now, Erza, is that any way to treat someone who's brought back a souvenir for you?" He flourished a strawberry cake out from under his cloak and Erza immediately reequipped back to her normal armor.

"Oh, thank you then." She whisked the cake out of Gildart's hands and rushed towards the tables and chairs set up on the other side of the deck. Everyone sighed.

"Is she always like that?" Lucy questioned, confused about Erza's sudden mood swing. The crew nodded.

"Well then, that matter is cleared up so… I forgot to announce that I'm back!" Gildarts boomed. "I'M HOME, EVERYONE!" With that, everyone swarmed Gildarts and a curious Lucy escaped from the crowd. She made her way to the railing where Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and the three exceeds stood.

"Gihi. Bunny Girl has gotten into trouble once again." Gajeel smirked and ruffled Lucy's hair.

"Hush Gajeel. Be nice to Lu-chan. She must be exhausted!" Levy smacked the taller man's arm away from Lucy.

"Actually, Juvia believes that Lucy-san is still very energetic," Juvia thought out loud. "Lucy-san has been looking at Natsu-san over there all this time." Lucy blushed at her friend's blunt observation. "Lucy-nee, are you sure you're all right?" Wendy peered at the blushing girl, concerned. "Your face is very red."

"Yeah," Selena joined in on teasing her partner. "I mean, are you sure you're not coming down with a love sickness or anything?" The older three burst into laughter as Lucy blushed even more. Wendy gazed curiously at her sister's laughing acquaintances.

"What's this love sickness? I've never heard about it from Grandine…" This statement sent Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and the two cats into more fits of laughter.

"Oh Wendy…" Carla just sighed and patted her partner.

"Shush it you guys!" Lucy exclaimed, her blush finally gone. "There's nothing wrong with me!" "Oh," Levy waggled her eyebrows mischievously. "Does that mean you're finally done staring at the unconscious Natsu over there?" Lucy fumed.

"And are you sure that you don't have any _love interests_ here?" She retorted. Levy blushed.

"Now, now, Lu-chan," The girl waved her hands frantically in front of her face. "Let's try not to change the topic."

"Hey, you okay Shrimp?" Gajeel looked at the short bluenette and patted her head, making it wobble side to side.

"Heh heh," Lucy snickered behind one hand. "No interests, eh?" "Oh! But Juvia has a love!" Juvia swooned and Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel stared at her curiously, their debate forgotten. "There! There he is!" She pointed at the bare chested man emerging from the mob of people still surrounding Gildarts.

"_Gray?!_" Lucy and Levy exclaimed in shock. Gray turned his head and spotted the group of five people and three exceeds. He waved at them and walked over.

"Hey Lucy and Lucy's friends." Gray nodded his head at each of them. Jumping, he hid behind Lucy's back as Juvia suddenly melted into a puddle of water.

"What's wrong with her?" He freaked out. Lucy waved her hand absentmindedly.

"Oh, don't worry about her. Juvia is a water woman so she can do stuff like that-" She stopped talking as she felt Gray stare at her and her friends' looks of panic. "Hmm?" Gray stared at her.

"A water woman?" He finally asked. Behind his back, Lucy saw Gajeel and Levy's look of panic. They kept mouthing the words "no magic – not yet" to her and she suddenly remembered. _Oh well. They seem trustworthy so…_

"Yeah," Lucy replied, looking Gray in the eye. "She's a mage and so are Gajeel and Levy." He blinked. And blinked again.

"Mages?" Gray questioned with a blank look on his face. He looked down at the solidifying Juvia and suddenly understood.

"AH!" He scrambled back and pointed to them. "They're all scary like you, I assume."

Behind Lucy, he saw Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Carla, and two other cats shaking their heads at him.

"What. Did. You. Say?" _Uh oh,_ Gray thought as Lucy stormed towards him with a maniacal look in her eyes, unsheathing her katana.

"RUN!" Lucy's friends shouted at him and he shot away as Lucy swung with her katana. Gray sprinted even faster and he zigzagged around groups of people still on the deck as the sounds of his pursuer drew closer.

"I'M NOT SCARY!" Lucy shrieked as she jumped over a table and caught up to Gray. She began her downward slash and just before it hit him, Gray jumped away.

* * *

_Shatter_. There was dead silence on the deck as the scene was witnessed. There sat Erza with a fork halfway to her mouth, and half the table along with a plate shattered on the floor. Worst of all, the strawberry cake lay on the floor.

"Aha ha!" Gray laughed, not noticing his surroundings. He stepped backwards and _squish_.

The fallen cake squashed under his foot. Finally noticing, he looked down and froze. Erza's gaze, along with everyone else's gaze had fallen on him and he could sense the pity emanating from them. Except for one gaze. A murderous intent was seeping into the air and Erza stood up, hand on the hilt of her sword. Even Lucy froze as Erza spoke, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Gray, Lucy…"

"RUN GRAY! RUN LUCY!" Gray and Lucy sprinted around the deck of the ship with an enraged Erza chasing behind them. Circling, they ran in loops around groups of bystanders and Lucy's friends.

"Guys, HELP ME!" Said girl pleaded with her friends as she and Gray ran past them with Erza on their tails.

"Sorry Bunny Girl!" Gajeel smirked.

"Sorry Lu-chan!" Levy also smirked.

"Sorry Lucy!" Selena grinned.

"Sorry Bunny Girl!" Pantherlily called out.

"Sorry Lucy-nee!" Wendy was the only one who truly looked as if she was apologetic. Lucy stuck her tongue out as she ran past.

"Seriously? What are friends for-"

"LOVE RIVAL!" The solidified Juvia hissed as she stood up, alert. Lucy almost paused running, but Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"AH! AND HE GRABS HER HAND!" Lucy sweat dropped and continued running, letting go of Gray's hand.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU CAKE MURDERERS!" Erza shouted and shook her sword, continuing to chase the two. Lucy and Gray hurriedly jumped over a sleeping Natsu and watched as Erza, blinded by her rage, tripped over him.

"Ugh," Natsu opened his eyes tiredly and blinked them a few times. His eyes meet with a pair of furious, dark brown eyes. "Hmm… Erza?" He felt a murderous aura emanate from the girl as she pushed herself up and grabbed onto her sword.

"Even you, too…" She muttered angrily as she stood up and Natsu suddenly felt frightened.

"RUN NATSU!" A warm hand grabbed onto his and dragged him to his feet. He looked at the person holding his hand and is met with frantic chocolate brown orbs and golden blonde hair.

"HURRY UP!" She pulled his hand again and turned away to run. Natsu blinked, looked back, and regretted his decision. A very murderous Erza brandishing a gleaming iron sword chased after them and he yelped. He let go of Lucy's hand, and sprinted faster, catching up with Gray.

"Heh," Gray snorted and continued to run. "You got dragged into this too, eh Dimwit?" Natsu fumed at the raven-haired boy.

"Apparently this is all your fault, Snow Globe." He shot back at his rival. Gray stopped running and butted heads with Natsu.

"Did you just say something _smart_, Charcoal?" "Oh yes I did, Ice Princess."

"Ash Brains!" "Frosty!"

"FLAME THROWER!" "ICE CUBE!"

_Clang!_ The clash of steel against steel brought the two out of their argument.

"Hey! You two gonna stand there all day and argue?" Lucy hissed at the two boys as she braced her katana against Erza's sword. "Focus on more important issues – geez!"

She jumped backwards and Erza stumbled forwards from the loss of resistance. Lucy swiped the flat of her katana towards Erza's sword hand, hoping to disarm her, but the reequip mage recovered quickly and stepped back. Quickly, she slashed at Lucy, but was surprised when the girl met her blow head on with her katana.

The katana bounced back, as Lucy expected, and the collision of metal reverberated through the air causing Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, and Lucy to wince slightly. Seeing her chance, Erza launched herself at Lucy.

"I'll help!" Natsu opened his mouth and inhaled. "Roar!"

"NO!" Too late to stop the attack, Lucy dodged the incoming blast of fire instead.

"GRAY!" She nodded at the male and he understood immediately.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!" He yelled and placed his hands over the deck of the ship.

Lucy clasped her hands together, as if in prayer. Feeling the rush of magical energy reach its peak, she raised her hands to the sky in that moment and beams of light blue shot up, encasing the occupants on the deck and the explosion itself in protective domes.

The fire combusted inside the light blue sphere and Erza, who had reequipped into a different, fire themed armor, was not even hit. Soon, the flames died down and deeming it safe, Lucy waved her hand inconspicuously and the dome dissipated. She staggered and knelt down as the use of the protection spell on such a large scale took its toll.

"Wow!" Lucy heard mutterings from the crowd of people.  
"Gray did a good job!"  
"His magic is amazing!" _Thank goodness! _Lucy sighed in relief. _They don't suspect it's me._

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy rushed over to her. "Are you alright? Do you need any healing?" Lucy lifted her head and smiled at the little girl.

"It's alright, Wendy," She patted the girl's head. "I'll be fine." With that, she inhaled and dust rushed into her mouth. Swallowing, she felt her energy begin to restore itself and she stood up.

"See? I'm fine!" She told Wendy brightly.

"Alright! That's good! But Natsu-san…" Lucy followed Wendy's gaze and had to stifle a giggle. A very, very, extra-enraged Erza was beating up her "captain" with an armored fist. She and Wendy walked closer to the two.

"Ha ha, Flame Brain!" Lucy and Wendy heard Gray yell and they saw him standing nearby, amusedly watching the events occurring. Erza straightened up and looked at Gray.

"You want some too, Gray?" She shook an armored fist and Gray hurriedly shook his head no, but Erza pulled him in.

"Ow!"

"Tch, suck it up Popsicle!" Natsu sat up with several large bumps on his head, and smiled as he watched his rival getting beaten up by Erza.

"No! Gray-sama!" Juvia had to be held back by Gajeel and Levy in order to not rush over and rescue her "Gray-sama".

Lucy laughed at the sight of Gray getting hit by an armored fist and Natsu also getting smashed on his head for, as Erza put it, "being cheeky".

"Will they be alright?" Wendy questioned her older sister nervously and fidgeted with her fingers. All of her instincts told her to go rescue the two boys and then heal them, but it seemed like the others were okay with this.

"Ara ara, Erza is at it again." Wendy looked over her shoulder as Mira walked over. "They'll be fine, Wendy. Don't worry!" The white-haired girl smiled reassuringly at the short little doctor.

"O-okay, if you say so Mira-san."

"Just Mira is fine, Wendy. Don't worry about the –san!" She winked at the younger girl.

"Oh, hey Mira!" Erza waved at the chef with a bloodied fist and seeing their opportunity, Gray and Natsu tried to crawl away unnoticed. But, with Erza's hawk eyes, she saw and immediately kicked both of them, sending them crashing into the balcony pillars. Mira sweat dropped.

"Isn't that going a little… overboard?" She asked the reequip mage. Erza shook her head, beaming.

"Nope, I just taught them a little lesson – that's all!" Mira smirked a little as she saw Lucy walking towards them.

"Then what about Lucy?" Lucy heard Mirajane talking. "Doesn't she need punishment as well?" Erza spun around and spotted Lucy, a glint suddenly appearing in her eyes.

"Lucy!" She rushed towards the blonde girl and Lucy shut her eyes. "Please forgive me!" "Eh?" Lucy was confused and opened her eyes. Erza knelt before her and bowed.

"My dishonorable actions have created a bad first impression. Please, punch me." Erza demanded with her head lowered.

Lucy looked to Mira for help but the white-haired chef just shrugged her shoulders and motioned with her hand to go on with it.

"O-o-okay…" Lucy pulled back a fist and slammed it forward - right in front of Erza's face - before extending her pointer finger and lightly tapping Erza on the head.

"Thank you!" Erza stood up and "patted" Lucy on the back, wiping away a tear. "I've been forgiven!"

Lucy shook her head quickly.

"No, it's my fault for not noticing my surroundings and destroying your cake," At the mention of cake, Erza's face dropped. "But, I was going to bake you another to make up for that one." Erza looked up again and smiled, hugging Lucy tightly.

"Y-y-you c-can l-l-let g-g-go o-of m-me n-now, E-Er-Erza." Lucy stuttered as she was crushed. Mira giggled softly at the sight.

"Oh yeah," Lucy brushed herself off as soon as Erza released her and looked towards Mira. "I'll get my friends right now, Mira."

* * *

"Juvia! Levy! Gajeel! Selena! Pantherlily! Come on!" Lucy yelled. Her friends ran over.

"Follow me," Mira instructed as she began walking toward the other side of the ship. "You guys are going to get your mark now."

"What mark?" Levy asked her curiously. Mira looked surprised.

"Surely you've seen them by now," She exclaimed. Upon reaching the other side of the deck where the doctor's room was located, she headed into the room next to it and came back out holding a stamper.

"Please, state your color and where you want it." Lucy and her friends exchanged looks and finally, Selena volunteered to go first.

"I'd like a yellow guild mark on my paw, please." The female exceed extended her paw and Mira pressed the stamper down onto her paw. She removed the stamper and there on the back of Selena's paw was a strange yellow marking that looked like a flying fairy.

"Wow! It's so pretty! I'm going next!" Lucy exclaimed and she received a pink mark on the back of her right hand.

Levy received a white, orange outlined mark on her left shoulder blade. Juvia received a light blue mark on her left thigh. Gajeel received a black mark on his left shoulder, and Pantherlily received a white mark on his back.

"Now, you may have guessed," Mira placed the stamper back in the room and came back out. "But Fairy Tail used to be a guild with wonderful mages and masters." Her eyes gained a faraway look in them.

"However, that all changed when magic was banned, guilds were disbanded, and mages were hunted down and killed. Fairy Tail is one of several guilds that turned into pirate ships and now travel on the sea with mage crews." Mira stared at each of them.

"And now, knowing that everyone on board is a mage, and mages are worth a lot of money, I ask you to keep it a secret from all strangers since you are now part of our family." Everyone nodded in assent and Lucy spun around in joy.

"I can't believe it! We finally found other mages, Juvia! Levy! Gajeel! And I bet that there are other exceeds on board. Are there?" Lucy turned to Mira, who smiled.

"Yep! We only have two others on board, and as you know Carla is one of them. The other one will show himself when-" Pantherlily's ears perked up. As if on cue, a crash sounded from Natsu's room.

"Well, there he goes!" Mira laughed. Levy and Juvia ran across the deck while the two exceeds flew to try and meet their new friend.

* * *

Sighing, Mira turned around, but noticed that Lucy and Gajeel were still standing there. Lucy stepped forward.

"I know that this may be a little early to ask, but are there any dragon slayers on board the ship – apart from Wendy, I mean?" Mira stiffened.

"Well, what do you think?" Mira asked and Lucy pondered the question.

"No," She answered and Mira gasped.

"I thought you said that Natsu was the child of Igneel?"

"I was bluffing. Igneel was the name my mother used whenever she told me stories." Lucy said it bluntly and Mira laughed. Suddenly, her expression turned grave.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you. The dragon slayers have to tell you themselves." She looked up to the sky. "The government has been hunting dragon slayers even more than regular mages and it is rumored that they have weapons that can kill dragons."

Lucy and Gajeel's eyes narrowed and they exchanged a glance.

"Okay, Mira. Thanks for all the help!" Lucy waved as she and Gajeel turned and walked across the deck of the ship.

* * *

_She's a strange girl. _Mirajane thought, watching Lucy's retreating back. _Yet, I like her. Her personality is so sweet! She reminds me of her…_

The white-haired chef sighed as her thoughts drifted away. The figure of a tall, muscular, blonde-haired man with a lightning shaped scar flashed across her mind, but she pushed it away. _Focus_, she thought, and she did.

Beginning to cook the food for the next meal, she pushed all past memories away and sealed them in the back of her mind. Locked, and to remain locked.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy ran across the deck, waving her right hand high in the air. "Look! Look! I got my Fairy Tail mark!" Natsu, sitting on a barrel, grinned as she reached him.

"Congratulations!" He remarked and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Humph! Why does everyone do that?" Lucy pouted and shook her head, trying to tidy her hair. Unfortunately, it only got messier, and desperate, she reached her hand up to brush through the tangled strands.

A warm hand grabbed hers before she could touch her hair and a voice whispered in her ear,

"I'll do it for you." A faint pink blush spread across her cheeks and she nodded her head. Natsu suddenly pulled her head down onto her lap and she let out a tiny,

"Eep!" He chuckled at her embarrassment and humming, gently combed through her golden locks with his hands. She was touched by his kindness and gentle caresses as it reminded her of her mother. The love Layla had shown towards Lucy changed her otherwise dull, cruel childhood.

Lucy's eyes began to tear up slightly and she quickly brushed the forming droplets away.

"Hey," Natsu's deep voice startled her. "You okay?" He looked over her head and into her face. Then, seeing that nothing was wrong, he continued to hum and stroke her hair.

Now, she desperately wanted to ask him about his magic. Was he a dragon slayer, like her? Or did he use some other form of fire magic?

She always knew that curiosity was her weakness, but in front of this pink haired pirate captain, she could somehow suppress it. Instead, of asking her dire question, Lucy questioned him about Fairy Tail.

"Natsu," He looked down when he heard her voice.

"Yeah Luce?" A faint smile touched her lips as she heard the nickname he gave her.

"How'd you become captain of Fairy Tail when there was another master?" He stiffened, hand dropping to his side, and stopped humming. Immediately, she knew that she had asked something out of bounds.

"Natsu?" She slipped her hand into his warm, calloused ones and he jerked back to reality.

"Sorry," He grinned sheepishly at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Sooo…" Lucy tugged on his hand to hide her shyness and he began.

"Mavis Vermilion was one of the four founders of Fairy Tail as well as the first master. She founded the guild alongside Precht, Warrod Sequen and Yury Dreyar in the year X686. After, she passed the position onto Precht, who passed it onto our third master," Natsu smiled sadly.

"Makarov Dreyar."

Lucy froze, not even daring to breathe.

"Makarov… Dreyar?"

The short man she had bumped into and befriended while escaping for the last time was… Fairy Tail's third guild master?


	8. Makarov Dreyar

**Author's Note:**

I apologize sincerely for my hold on publishing over winter break.  
My family and I spent a lot of quality time together so my laptop was very ignored... :(

HAPPY late NEW YEAR, everyone!

Thanks to everyone who continues to stick with me into 2015! ;)

**ALERT:**

I will be **publishing four chapters** (that is my goal) **within **these** two days** (1/3/15-1/4/15).  
It's an apology and also a gift for the New Year!

Enjoy this short chapter, _Makarov Dreyar_.

~Nora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

"How?" Natsu stared at Lucy with wide eyes. The two sat on the water barrels on the deck of the ship.

"It was the morning of the day that Gajeel found me..." Lucy looked off to the distance, her eyes slightly hazing over.

* * *

_"Sorry! Excuse me!" A hooded person pushed passed the crowd of people._

_"How rude!" A few townspeople muttered as they were pushed passed and knocked over, but the hooded stranger only turned around to yell out a hurried apology before they continued to hurry along._

_Behind the hurried stranger, a pair of soldiers scurried after the stranger._

_"Clear the path!" They commanded and the crowd parted to allow the two men to pass through._

_"After her!" One of the soldiers nudged his partner and the two ran after the hooded figure ahead of them._

_Quickly, the hooded stranger turned their head, glimpsed the pursuing soldiers, and disappeared around a corner._

_"Oof!" The hooded figure collided with someone else and fell against the cobblestone path._

_"I'm so sorry!" She looked at the little old man she had knocked over. Unbeknownst to her, her hood had fallen off, revealing long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes._

_The old man looked up and grinned at her before staring in shock._

"_The missing Heartfilia…" He gasped._

"_THE MISSING HEARTFILIA!" The two soldiers exclaimed, rounding the corner and pointing to the blonde._

"_No-" The blonde looked startled as the old man pushed her behind him._

"_I'm sorry, but this is my granddaughter." The little man's voice boomed with authority._

"_Huh?" The soldiers looked confused, stopping in midstride. "We're sorry, but we don't see the resemblan-"_

_The old man pulled off his blue and orange striped hat and grinned._

"_I guess I'm getting old since my hair turned white already." He muttered. "I'm sure I still have a blonde hair somewhere on my head… Ah! Here we go!" With a quick yank, he pulled a yellow strand of hair off his head and handed it to the soldiers._

"_O-okay sir. We're sorry for the mistake." The soldiers turned and marched away, trying to save their dignity in front of the elder._

_The young Heartfilia and the old man stood on the street, silent. Then spontaneously, both burst into laughter._

"_Ha ha ha ha, did you see their faces?" The Heartfilia chortled, bending over._

"_Heh heh heh… Ah, young'uns are so gullible." The old man chuckled._

"_Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," The blonde Heartfilia extended her hand and the old man grasped it firmly._

"_Makarov. Makarov Dreyar. Or Gramps." He introduced himself. "I have to say, I thought the Heartfilias were much more… snobby than this."_

_Lucy giggled. "Well, I guess I went wrong! I just can't believe that my mother married such a disgusting man." She stopped laughing and stuck out her tongue._

_Makarov chuckled at her childish action._

"_Well then Lucy, I've got to get going. If you ever need my help again, just signal." He bent over, picking up his fallen staff, and Lucy noticed the black marking on his shirt. _

_He straightened up and waved back at her, his pointer finger and thumb sticking up in the air. _

_Before she could ask him about his parting sign or the strange birdlike marking on his shirt, Makarov had disappeared._

* * *

Natsu grinned and rumbled with laughter.  
"That's Gramps, all right!" He sobered down a bit. "Glad to know he's alright." Lucy peered curiously at the pink-haired captain.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" She asked him. Natsu blinked and sighed. He opened his mouth to explain.

"What he means is that Master Makarov sacrificed himself to allow us to escape." Lucy turned and saw Erza and Gray standing behind a barrel. She scooted over to allow them to sit down.

"The day the magic ban was passed, we were all at the guild. Jet came rushing in and brought the news of the ban." Erza waved at a tall man with orange hair tied in a short ponytail.

He waved back and promptly toppled over; dropping the numerous boxes he was carrying. Erza sighed and got up to help Jet. Gray picked up the story from where Erza left off.

"Luckily, we were able to make it to the basement where we stored escape vehicles when the soldiers arrived. Gramps told us to leave without him, that he'd hold them back." Gray clenched his teeth and Natsu patted him roughly on the back.

"However," Gray inhaled and exhaled. "We saw him grow to his giant form and then mysteriously shrink back down. We didn't see what happened afterwards since Laki, Droy, and I sealed the basement and tunnels and we escaped." He sighed and fell back against a barrel. Natsu continued the story.

"Afterwards, the tunnels brought us to Hargeon where we met up with several other guilds. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Titan's Nose, and some other legal guilds were there and we all met up at the ship harbor where we bought ships from a nice shipbuilder. We waited for Gramps as long as we could, but when soldiers came, we had to go."

Natsu grimaced. "Then, I was appointed as the fourth guild master. Gildarts didn't want the responsibility, Laxus was away, and Erza was too violent… so everyone said."

Lucy laughed and looked around a barrel at Erza who was reprimanding a trembling Jet.

"Can you bring Gramps back?" Lucy turned to look at Gray who stared at her with steady eyes. She blushed lightly at his intense gaze and nodded her head.

"I think I understand what he meant then," She lifted her right hand in the air and pointed her pointer finger and thumb straight up in the air.

Secretly, she imagined a golden chain connecting to Makarov - wherever he was - and she sent some magic through the chain. How the old man had known she used magic, she didn't know.

* * *

A few seconds passed with Lucy standing straight, right hand in the air, until Natsu and Gray sighed.

"I guess Gramps was being cryptic agai-" With a flash of light, Master Makarov appeared in front of Lucy. The deck went silent.

"You figured it out, my dear." He winked at Lucy who smiled in response. Makarov stepped out from behind the barrels and raised his arms.

"See, my children? I told you I would be bac-" The short old man was tackled to the deck by his faithful guild.

"I renounce my position and appoint Gramps as the fifth master of Fairy Tail!" Natsu cheered and threw himself on the top of the pile.

"L-L-Lucy, help m-meeeee..." Master Makarov croaked from the bottom of the pile and Lucy bent over, laughing and gasping for air.

The boat suddenly tilted to the side as Master Makarov used his giant magic and rose from the pile of hysterical Fairy Tail mages.

"So this is Fairy Tail." Lucy whispered quietly to herself and smiled, a bystander by the railing. Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Pantherlily, and Selena quietly joined her.

"MAKAROV IS BACK SO LET'S PAAARRRRRTTTTYYYYY!" A drunk lady wearing a light blue bikini top and capri pants stood on the balcony and called out. Down below, the entire crew cheered in agreement.

"PARTYING IS MANLY!"

So they partied late into the night and into the early rays of a new day.


	9. A Mission

I've updated!

Sorry for the long wait...  
Hopefully the two chapters will satisfy your thirst... somewhat? ;)

**THANKS** to the supporters (viewers, readers, reviewers, fav-ers, and followers) of my fanfic!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, A Mission!  
It leads to the next chapter - just a heads up.

~Nora

* * *

"It's morning…" Lucy stood up sleepily against the railing, feeling a strange resistance. For a second, the blonde shivered from the sudden change in temperature, but she soon got used to it. She blinked her eyes against the brightness and noticed her surroundings.

"Good heavens – they're _crazy_!" Scattered all around the deck were the sleeping bodies of her new family. Even her friends laid jumbled up with the mix of bodies. Sometime during the night, they had slipped away to join the massive celebration and it had resulted in this chaos.

Gajeel was curled up with Levy in a corner of the deck. He had an arm draped over the bluenette, whose head rested on the dark-haired dragon slayer's chest.

Juvia was propped against an overturned table, sleeping and probably dreaming about her true love. On the other side of the table, Gray laid face flat on the wooden deck, arms outstretched and snoring away.

Lucy giggled at the cute sight. From her vantage point, it looked like Gray was reaching for Juvia.

_I've got to get pictures of these!_ She smirked devilishly and carefully stepped over the group of exceeds. Selena, Pantherlily, Carla, and the new blue furred exceed were curled up together. Wendy was with them, hugging them in her sleep.

Lucy headed for the bar, praying that no one else would awaken. Only a few steps away, she flinched when Mira's cheery voice rang softly through the air.

"Good morning Lucy!" The blonde turned around guiltily, but was surprised when Mirajane laughed.

"Are you looking for a photo lacrima? I wouldn't be surprised if you were." The white-haired chef motioned at the sleeping people.

"There are so many good pairings to be found here!" Her eyes turned dreamy and she let out a breathless sigh, pausing her cleaning process.

"E-eh, Mira?" Lucy walked over to the girl standing underneath the balcony and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hai!" Mirajane snapped back to attention and smiled sweetly. "Of course, I've already taken the pictures. You have nothing to worry about, Lucy!"

She winked at the blonde and waved a picture at her before slipping it back into her apron pocket and continuing to sweep the deck with her broom.

Lucy's face flushed. The picture was of her and Natsu cuddling by the railing. She whipped her head around and sure enough, the pink-haired man was leaned against the railing where she had been.

"Mira!" The chef only giggled in response. Huffing, Lucy walked back over to the bar and sat on a stool.

* * *

"I see you're awake, Lucy." Master Makarov calmly stated. He sat on the bar, drinking a mug of water.

"M-Master Makarov! You're awake?" Lucy stuttered. The fifth guild master of Fairy Tail gave her a wide grin.

"When you're the head of a mage guild like this," He tilted his head at the sleeping crew. "You learn to rest and stay alert at the same time." Lucy laughed and placed her head onto the bar.

"You've taught them well." Makarov smiled at Lucy's words.

"It's not me who taught them. I only led them to the paths they could explore and from there, they progressed by hard work and experience." Master Makarov glowed with pride. "I'm proud of my brats."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "They're worthy mages."

"So Lucy," Master Makarov turned to the blonde. "Who are your friends over there?" He pointed to the sleeping Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and the two exceeds. Lucy grinned. She had a feeling that Master Makarov was going to be surprised.

"Well, the two bluenettes are Levy and Juvia. Levy is the one cuddling with the piercing dude," Lucy looked around to make sure that no one was awake and eavesdropping before whispering to the master.

"She was the librarian and my tutor at the mansion. Juvia was the gardener as well as my maid. The piercing dude is Gajeel and he is my adopted brother." Lucy smirked at Master Makarov's horrified expression.

"Th-that brat is your _adopted brother_?" She nodded cheerfully.

"He was once part of a guild, but he left it when my stepfather hired him to chase after me." Master looked confused, but he slowly began to understand.

"So," He leaned in closer to Lucy and asked quietly. "My brats don't know you use magic?" The blonde nodded.

"They know that my friends are mages, though. They just don't know what kind of magic they use." Lucy lowered her eyes.

"Until I'm sure I can trust everyone, I'm not going to utilize some of my magic."  
"B-but – "

"Plus," Lucy smiled. "This'll help me improve my combat and swordsmanship!" Master Makarov sighed in defeat.

"If you say so."

"You never told me how you knew I used magic." Lucy stared at the old man who set his mug of water down on the bar. He gazed off into the distance.

"There are some things that I just know." He answered and smiled at Lucy. She opened her mouth to protest, but someone in the crowd stirred.

_Later._ Lucy shot a look at the guild master before she stood up and moved to the railing. Soon, the sleeping people had woken and the deck was growing busier as the sun rose higher in the sky.

* * *

"Gajeel, Levy, how did you guys sleep?" The blonde walked over to her stretching friends and questioned them "innocently".

"I-I slept well!" Levy answered immediately, blushing. Gajeel gave Lucy a suspicious glare.  
"I slept good, Bunny Girl." Lucy smirked a bit, making the pair in front of her feel uncomfortable.

"That's good! I was going to go meet everyone else. You wanna come?" Levy nodded excitedly.

"That's a great idea, Lu-chan! Juvia and I already met everyone so we can introduce you," Levy turned to Gajeel and poked the dark-haired man in the chest. "As for _you_, Gajeel, I'm sure Natsu would love to guide you."

"Hell–" Without waiting for his consent, she pushed the dragon slayer over to the pink-haired man and came running back.

"Okay! Now let's get Juvia!" Levy, dragging Lucy by the hand, pulled her over to their blue-haired friend. Juvia was currently trying to woo an unsuspecting Gray.

* * *

"Gray-sama, please teach Juvia how to climb rigging?" She moved closer to the half-clothed male, hearts in her eyes.

"Eh, sure!" Gray answered and Juvia promptly melted into a puddle of water.

* * *

"Hey Juvia!" Levy called to the girl and immediately blushed.

"Gray!" Lucy covered her friend's eyes. "Put on some clothes!" She herself looked up to the sky to avoid seeing the man's discomfort, but a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"What?! How'd this happen?" Gray ran off to collect his scattered articles of clothing and Lucy restrained a wild Juvia from chasing after him.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama!" She exclaimed, calling after the searching man.

"Come on Juvia," Levy – who could see again – shook the other bluenette frantically.

"We need to introduce Lucy to the other girls!" Juvia fell out of her trance and then looked at Lucy.

"Love rival!" She hissed at the blonde, who looked confused.

"Juvia – come on, snap out of it!" Lucy waved a hand in front of Juvia's face and the rain woman calmed.

"Oh yes! Lucy is no longer Juvia's love rival!" Juvia danced with glee. "Mirajane-san showed me the pictures!" At that, Lucy went pink.  
"Let's just go…" She mumbled. Levy – although confused – saved her question for another time.

"Okay!" Levy said and dragged her two friends away.

* * *

"So, there's Laki, Cana, Bisca, Erza, Wendy, and Mirajane. Then, there's also Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Loke, Alzack, Wakaba, Romeo, Nab, Reedus, Droy, Jet, Warren, Max, Vijeeter, and Gildarts."

Lucy sighed and sat down on a stool. "Fairy Tail has so many members! And to add onto the list, there are some other people who aren't even on the ship currently!"

* * *

"LAND HO!" The shout drew everyone's attention and interrupted Lucy's rant. Up on the topmast, the little boy named Romeo spread the news.

"Alright, LISTEN UP BRATS!" Master Makarov called for attention from the balcony.

"MASTER SAID TO LISTEN UP!" Erza's demanding voice quickly created silence on the deck.

"Thank you, Erza," Master nodded in appreciation before continuing.

"Anyways, we're nearing land, so try to be stealthy! Remember - our cover for our journey is that we are merchants!" Erza finished up Master's speech.

"Job requests are located on the deck. REMEMBER," Erza gave a stern glare to everyone. "S-class requests are in the balcony room and you HAVE to be S-class in order to take them. Got it?" There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Alright then," Master proclaimed. "You may begin!" Immediately, everyone began to rush around, leaving Lucy still sitting.

_Levy and Juvia have already gotten escorts._ Lucy observed, noting that Droy and Jet seemed to have taken a liking to her petite best friend. Even Gajeel got an escort – kind of – considering that he tagged along with Levy and her group.

Lucy sighed in defeat and lowered her head to the tabletop. _I guess I'll just sit here_. She thought gloomily to herself.

* * *

The blonde heard footsteps nearing her and smelling Mirajane's flowery scent, she lifted her head.

"Ohayo Mira." The chef looked down at the lethargic girl and frowned.

"Why are you still here, Lucy?" Mirajane took a seat next to the blonde. Lucy sighed.

"I don't know what a job request is and it seems that everyone else is too busy to explain or show me, so – "

"Oh! I can explain it to you." Mirajane interrupted her and stood up.

"Really Mira?" Lucy asked in disbelief, lifting her head.

She jumped up when the white-haired chef nodded. "Thanks so much!"

"It's no problem!" Mirajane giggled and led Lucy to the request board.

It was a wide wooden pin board spanning about seven feet with numerous sheets of paper attached on it. Other people were constantly going up to the board, consulting the sheets of paper, and then grabbing one and bringing it to Master.

* * *

"Job requests are jobs that other people send to 'merchant' guilds like us," Mira explained. "Ninety-nine percent of the time, the requestors don't know that we are actually magic users and we like to keep it that way. That's why we try not to use our magic when there are other people around. It's one of our main policies."

"However, there are some missions that involve people who do know that we use magic and who are willing to keep it a secret. Those missions are the ones that usually involve more fighting."

"Wow!" Lucy gasped as Mira finished her explanation. The blonde's gaze roamed over the countless job requests hanging on the board. "Thanks again, Mira!"

"Have fun, Lucy! Oh," Mirajane had a thoughtful expression on.

"There are also S-class missions. You have to be an S-class wizard in order to do them. Those missions are the ones that almost always take longer than the regular ones because they are challenging." She winked at the astonished girl.

"In my opinion, though, you're good enough to be S-class even if you're a newcomer. After you find your request, come and see me or Master so that we can approve it!" The chef turned and walked over to the bar, leaving Lucy at the request board.

* * *

"Hmm, find a lost pet? No, too simple. Translate an ancient script? Nah, I'm not in the mood. Escort a wealthy landowner? _Definitely_ not." Lucy continued scanning the board for good job options.

"Hey Luce!" Lucy turned and Natsu grinned at her.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "You're looking for a job, too?" Natsu nodded his head.

"Yep! It's been so long. I'm all fired up!" He pumped his fist in the air and Lucy giggled. The two continued their search silently until Natsu turned to Lucy and waved a job request excitedly.

"I found a good one!" A ruckus interrupted Natsu, drawing their attention and they both turned their heads.

* * *

"Is my daddy back yet?" A little boy with straight, dark hair stood in front of the bar and questioned Master Makarov.

"No. You're annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father. Be a good boy and wait for him on the ship, will you?" The master sighed.

"H-He said he'd be back in three days," Romeo sniffled. "B-But it's already been a week since he left…"

"Macao's job is at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" The master murmured to himself.

"IT'S NOT THAT FAR, EITHER! WE JUST STOPPED NEAR IT! PLEASE LOOK FOR HIM!" Romeo argued, holding back his tears. "I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM!"

"NO WAY!" Master retorted, yelling at the little boy. "YOUR DAD IS A MAGE! WE HAVE NO MAGE HERE WHO CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF SO HAVE FAITH IN HIM! GO BELOW DECK AND DRINK YOUR MILK OR SOMETHING!"

For once, Romeo was silent, quivering on the verge of tears.

"BAKA!" He screamed and jumped up, punching the master in the face and running below deck. Teardrops followed his desperate footsteps.

* * *

**Author's Status:**

Excited to finish writing the next chapter of my other fanfic and scared... of the spirit king... because I don't wanna get killed... for breaking... my promise... not that I'd do that!

**Short Side Scene/Story:**

_Visions_

Lucy: *walks to a cafe in Magnolia*

Ninja Stalker: *trails after her*

Gray: *walks to a cafe in Magnolia*

Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *trails after him*

Erza: *works at a cafe in Magnolia*

Extremely Secretive Stalker: *is the manager of the cafe*

Lucy: *arrives at cafe first*

Gray: *arrives at cafe second*

All Stalkers: *arrive and stay outside the cafe*

Erza: Hello Lucy! Hello Gray!

Lucy and Gray: Hi Erza!

Ninja Stalker: *glares at the affix "Lucy and Gray"*

Not-so-Secretive Stalker: LOVE RIVAL!

Author: I think we all know who that is now...

Erza: What are you guys doing here?

Lucy and Gray: *glance at each other and blush*

Ninja Stalker: *glares again*

Lucy: *whispers in Erza's ear*

Extremely Secretive Stalker: *stiffens*

Gray: *reads the menu*

Erza: Oh! *gives a knowing look to Lucy* I understand 100%...

Lucy: Yeah... So, what would you recommend, Erza?

Gray: I'd like the tea-cube and the super-freeze-mint ice cream muffin.

Lucy and Erza: *stare at Gray*

Gray: What? I am an ice mage!

Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *faints*

Erza: *requips into armor and whacks Gray on the head*

Extremely Secretive Stalker: *cheers silently*

Lucy: *doesn't even blush anymore and sighs* Put on some clothes, Gray.

Gray: How'd this happen!? *goes and finds clothes*

Erza: _Anyways,_ I'd recommend the strawberry shake and the vanilla cheesecake for you, Lucy.

Lucy: Arigato!

Erza: I'll go get your orders. *turns and walks away*

Extremely Secretive Stalker: *walks into the cafe dressed in a suit and tie*

Gray: *pats Extremely Secretive Stalker on the back* Hey Mystogen!

Lucy: *giggles and whispers* How's your love life, Jelly?

Ninja Stalker: *snorts*

Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *is still passed out*

Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker: *blushes* It's good! She still doesn't know that I'm the manager, though...

Erza: *comes over and serves Lucy and Gray food* Hello Manager! How are you doing? Would you like to order?

Lucy: *smirks and whispers in Gray's ear*

Ninja Stalker: *steams in anger*

Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *bristles and glares at Love Rival*

Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker: E-eh, s-s-sure!

Gray: *stands up and pulls off Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker's mask*

Erza: *gasps* J-J-Jel-

Lucy: *covers Erza's mouth* Shh!

Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker: G-Gray!

Erza: *blushes and faints*

Gray: Go take of her, man. She's all yours now. *pats Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker on the back*

Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker: Just so you two know, you have stalkers as well.

Lucy and Gray: *smirk in unison* We know - that's why we were here.

Jellal/Mystogen in Disguise/Extremely Secretive Stalker: *leaves with Erza*

Gray: *gets on one knee* Lucy...

Ninja Stalker and Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *watch closely*

Lucy: *covers her mouth and cries in joy*

Gray: Will...

Ninja Stalker and Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *stand up*

Gray: You...

Ninja Stalker and Not-so-Secretive Stalker: *run to the cafe door*

Gray: M...

Natsu and Juvia: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: *stares at Natsu and Juvia*

Natsu and Juvia: *blush*

Natsu: *throws Gray aside* I love you Lucy! *kisses Lucy*

Lucy: *kisses Natsu*

Juvia: *runs after Gray* GRAAAYYYY-SAAAMAAAA!

Gray: *waits for Juvia* I love you Juvia! *kisses Juvia*

Juvia: *kisses Gray-sama and faints*

Happy: I LOVE YOU PANTHERLILY! *kisses Pantherlily*

Pantherlily: I LOVE YOU HAPPY! *kisses Happy*

Wendy: Wake up, Carla! *shakes Carla*

Carla: Hmmm? *wakes up*

Wendy: You were shaking! Did you have another vision?

Carla: No... It was more like a nightmare...

* * *

**Sneak Peek Into The Next Chaper:**

Author: I don't think we need a sneak peek since I already updated...


	10. Saving A Man

The second of the two chapters!

This one has to do with the previous one - just a heads up. I'm so excited for no reason.

Whenever I get inspiration for my fanfics (currently I have two... XD), I have to write it down then and there or else I get really sluggish later.

**THANKS** to everyone! I wish I could give you all a big, ginormous, marshmallowy hug, but unfortunately, I have to settle with writing really *goodly*. ;)

* * *

***I don't want to spoil anything, but a major-ish arc is coming up!***

* * *

For the "major-ish" arc, it might be kind of confusing, but I hope I'll be able to explain it clearly.

(If you have any question when reading my fanfics, please PM me. I don't mind answering *a few* questions!)

Prepare to be burned to ashes by Natsu and then revived and then beat up by Gajeel and then reincarnated into a fish and then eaten by Happy! *hee hee hee*

Hope you enjoy this chapter of _Princess Converted Pirate_, Saving A Man.

~Nora

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

"Does this always happen?" Lucy whispered quietly to herself.

**CRACK.** Lucy jumped as the request board cracked. A dent formed where Natsu had placed his request back. Everyone's attention was drawn to Natsu.

"Heey! Natsu! Don't break the request board." Nab called after the pink-haired man. Said man turned, walking away from the board, and headed upstairs. He emerged from his quarters a moment later, a backpack and bedroll over his shoulders and as he walked down the stairs and off the ship, a blue exceed trailed after him.

"Take care of him, Happy!" Mirajane called from behind the bar as the two disappeared from the crew's view.

"Eh?" Lucy walked over to the bar and sat down, confused with the man's actions.

"Master… Natsu is going to do something bad…" Nab looked at the master. "He…I bet he's going to help Macao."

"Stupid kid…" Wakaba muttered, overhearing Nab's words. "If he does that, it'll only hurt Macao's pride."

"No one can decide what he should or should not do," Master Makarov declared. "Just leave him alone." Slowly, everyone went back to his or her own activities, but Lucy only stared at the crack in the request board, feeling Romeo's pain through her own past.

* * *

"The same thing happened to Natsu." Mirajane said, back facing Lucy as she wiped a mug.

"Huh?" Lucy started out of her trance and paid attention to Mira.

"Maybe he saw himself in Romeo-kun because Natsu's father left and hasn't come back ever since. Though, by father, I meant a foster parent." Mirajane set the mug down and started on another one. "And he's a dragon." Lucy fell off her stool in shock.

"A dragon!? Natsu was raised_ by a dragon?_"Lucy gasped as she scrambled back on her stool. Mira laughed at her reaction.

"He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little and learned words, cultures, and magic from him." Her smile was soft. "But one day – "

"That dragon disappeared from Natsu. Am I right?" Lucy's smile matched Mira's and the chef spun around, almost dropping her mug on the deck.  
"H-how'd you know that?" She stared at the blonde.

"Well, you said that his father left and never came back so – "

"Aha ha ha! You're right," Mirajane giggled to hide her mistake. "Natsu is looking forward to seeing him one day. Isn't he cute?"  
"Ha ha ha," Lucy laughed. "I understand him now…"

**Clank.** Mirajane set a cup of water on the bar top and pushed it towards Lucy with a sad smile. "We are… Mages of Fairy Tail are…" She spoke in a soft voice, startling Lucy. "All carrying something… wounds… pain… suffering… And I as well…"

"What?" Lucy asked Mirajane, slightly confused.

"No," The white-haired girl lifted her head and smiled. "Nothing." And Lucy stayed silent, knowing that the girl didn't want to talk about it. She slipped off her bar stool and stood up, walking towards the ramp.

"Selina!" Lucy called, walking off the ship. "Let's go." The silver-furred exceed waved goodbye to her friends and ran after Lucy.

* * *

Sitting on top of the bar, Master Makarov smiled at the retreating back of the girl.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Y-yeah… I-I j-j-just fo-forgot t-to – " Natsu's cheeks puffed up as he desperately tried to contain his heaving stomach. It wasn't _his_ fault that he forgot his motion-sickness pills on board the ship. The sweet giggle of the girl sitting across from him got his attention.

"Y-you're n-not help-p-ping…" He grumbled before another wave of nausea washed over him. "Hupfm!"

"Ha ha ha!" Lucy couldn't help it and she laughed at the motion-sick man in front of her. His pink hair was hidden underneath his black captain's hat, making him look bald. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed waistcoat, white knee-length trousers, and a scaly white scarf.

"You look like you're bald!" She managed to blurt out before collapsing back into giggles. In response, Natsu glared at the hysterical girl.

"How else is he going to disguise his hair?" The blue exceed – Happy – defended the sick man. Natsu gave his partner a weak smile. Happy gave him a thumbs-up with a straight face before also bursting into laughter.

"Seriously, you really do look funny, Natsu!" Happy laughed. Natsu tried to speak but nausea rushed over him and he covered his mouth. _My partner has gone over to the dark side_. He thought glumly, watching the blue exceed laugh.

"Have some sympathy." The silver exceed who had been silently sitting by the side crept over to Lucy. She sat in the blonde's lap, glaring at the girl and the blue exceed with golden eyes.

"He doesn't feel good!" At this, Natsu felt slightly relieved. _Finally – someone defended me!_

"But he does look like a puffer fish!" The silver exceed burst into giggles and Lucy high-fived her. Happy nodded in agreement and crawled over to the other side of the carriage, leaving Natsu alone on the seat.

Soon, their laughter died and Lucy moved over to sit next to Natsu.

"Here Natsu," She took a tiny bottle out of the pouch on her belt and opened it. Natsu's eyes widened as the smell of herbs floated through the air.

"W-Wendy's Med-d-dicine!" He almost smiled as Lucy handed him a pill. After quickly swallowing it, his nausea had disappeared within seconds. Natsu sat up, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Now, it's time for revenge." Lucy and the two exceeds shivered as his murderous aura reached them.  
"Wait a second, Natsu." Lucy reached into her pouch and pulled out a "Colors Magic" watch.

"This is the advanced edition and with it, I can change the color of your eye or hair as well as your clothes. The color isn't permanent, though." She said, twirling the dial and pointing the blank face of the watch at Natsu.

Poof! Natsu's hair turned brown and the man quickly removed his hat and stuffed it inside his backpack. Lucy spun the dial again – this time pointing the watch at herself – and her hair also turned brown.

"Wow! You're certainly prepared, Luce!" Natsu almost smiled at her, but suddenly remembered something.

"Wait – why are you coming in the first place?" Lucy shrugged and patted her exceed, Selena.

"I just tagged along to help Happy take care of you." She answered and her eyes narrowed. "Is that a problem?" Natsu shivered. _She could rival Erza's scariness._ He thought and shook his head quickly.

"N-no…" Happy laughed behind a paw and jumped into Natsu's lap.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!"  
"Shut it, cat!" Lucy gently punched Happy and sat onto her seat with Selena. With a jolt, the carriage stopped and Lucy flew forward into Natsu's lap.

"You okay, Luce?" He caught her before she could fall onto the floor.

"Y-yeah, thanks…" She muttered, turning away and blushing slightly. "Anyways, why'd it stop?"

Lucy stood up and opened the door of the carriage. A frigid wind blew in, carrying snow with it.

* * *

"What?" The blonde shivered and rubbed her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot bring you any further." The driver of the carriage apologized and after the four got out; the carriage disappeared down the mountain.

"H-how is th-this p-p-possible?" Lucy's teeth chattered. "I know that it's a mountain but it's still summer. This snowstorm is weird!"

"It's your own fault for wearing such thin clothes," The now-brown-haired man turned away from her, eyes searching for traces of Macao.

"I don't see you wearing a parka either. Lend me your blanket!" Natsu ignored her.

"Man, she's annoying." Happy nodded and Lucy pouted.

"Fine." She muttered and pulled a blanket from her requip belt. Natsu looked at her belt curiously. It had strange symbols etched on it and Lucy's pouch, weird keys, and katana were strapped onto it.

"What job did Macao-san come to do?" Lucy asked as she gained some warmth back in her body.

"You didn't know and you came?" Natsu asked, incredulous. "He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan." Lucy gaped at him.

"What! I didn't know that!"

"She's so noisy." Natsu sighed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Natsu shook his head and advanced further into the snowstorm. The two exceeds flew in the air, their thick coat of fur providing them warmth.

Lucy wrapped the warm blanket around her and followed after them.

* * *

"Macao? Where are you?" Natsu called. His voice echoed.

"Macao?" Happy and Selena called at the same time.

Natsu's ear twitched as he heard crackling snow. He flipped out of the way as a monster landed where he was just standing.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Selena murmured, eyes wide with shock.  
"Snort snort." The Vulcan sniffed the air and bounded over the trio, disappearing in the snow.

"Kyaaa! Get away from me, you pervy man!"

"Lucy!" Selena tensed.

"A human woman!" The Vulcan cried in triumph as it was kicked back through the air, landing near Natsu.  
"So it can speak." Natsu grinned, stretching his muscles. "Where is Macao, monkey?" He stared at the Vulcan.

"Ooh ooh oh!" It leaped up – ignoring Natsu and the exceeds – and grabbed Lucy.

* * *

"Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!" Lucy whipped out the silver key as soon as the Vulcan dropped her inside its ice cave. The clock spirit appeared immediately and she apologized to it.

"Sorry Horologium, but I need to get away from that pervy man over there." She shot a dark glare at the dancing Vulcan. "Can you shelter me until help comes?"

"Of course." The spirit answered and Lucy crawled inside.

"Woman…" Eagerly, the Vulcan pressed its face against the glass and stared at Lucy. She narrowed her eyes at it and stuck out her tongue. Out of nowhere, it started to beat the clock, striking repeatedly against the thick wood.

"Horologium!" Lucy cried inside the clock, feeling her friend wince.

"It is fine. I shall be okay." The spirit responded monotonously, but the blonde could feel the impact of the Vulcan's hard punches.

Suddenly, the wood shattered on her right side from a vicious punch.

* * *

"Force Gate Closer!" She shouted and Horologium disappeared in a puff of sparkles.

"I'm sorry." Lucy clenched her teeth in angry. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE TAKEN OVER, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" She drew her katana and lunged at the grinning Vulcan.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY TO HURT MY FRIENDS!" It attempted to step to the side but Lucy predicted his movement and extended her hand.

A flash of crimson appeared on the Vulcan's shoulder as Lucy sped past. It roared in anger and dashed after her.

"WOMAN IS BAD!" It bellowed, smashing its fists into the ice where Lucy had been and causing cracks to form in the ice floor. The girl was too quick for it, but the Vulcan continued its tirade.

"TAKE THAT!" Lucy screamed as she slashed the Vulcan's back. She flipped over the monster's head as it turned around and she slashed its arm on the way down.

"NOOOOOO!" The Vulcan roared in pain as a long gash opened on its left arm.

"You deserve it," Lucy hissed as images of Horologium being destroyed flew through her mind. "FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE THE HUMAN YOU ACTUALLY ARE!"

The Vulcan froze and shuddered. It raised its right arm with jerky movements and punched itself on the head. Again, a third, and then a fourth time as Lucy stood, shocked.

"No," She whispered and dropped her katana, running up the side of the Vulcan and intercepting its fist. "Stop it. Wake up." The weight pressed down on her body and she braced her legs firmly against the monster's head.

Seconds passed and still, the human and Vulcan were fighting each other inside of the Vulcan. The arm pressed harder down and she knew that the man was winning, but trying to destroy himself in the process.

"MACAO!" Lucy screamed as the weight became almost unbearable enough for her to hold without magic. The arm paused for a moment and below them, the cracked ice shivered and creaked with their weight.

"ROMEO IS WAITING FOR YOU!" Lucy turned her head and lost her concentration. It was not her who had shouted those words. Instead, Natsu stood in the entrance of the cave with Happy and Selena.

Suddenly, the ground shattered around the monster and both she and the Vulcan fell into the deep, dark depths.

* * *

"LUCY!"

"SELENA! HAPPY!" The two exceeds groaned with the effort, but gradually they lifted the Vulcan with the blonde girl on top.

"It's.. too… heavy…" Happy sighed as both he and Selena's wings began to shimmer and disappear.

"URG." The Vulcan reached up its arm and grabbed onto the icy ground. It clenched onto it with failing strength, but its grip soon started to slip.

* * *

Natsu watched helplessly as they began to fall. His magic wouldn't be of any help to them.

"DAMN IT!" On the other side of the cave, he saw something teetering on the edge of the hold. Lucy's katana glittered in the dim light, seemingly safe, but suddenly, it tilted towards the hole. Natsu sprinted towards it. _I can still save this!_

* * *

In the hole, the two exceeds sat with Lucy on the Vulcan's shoulders. The blonde was gripping the Vulcan's skin and focusing.

She was in a meditative state, connecting her magic to the Vulcan's in order to save their lives. Suddenly, she felt the strong pulse of magic energy and she gave a mental jump of joy. With decisiveness, she entered the Vulcan's channel of magic and poured her magic into it.

Happy and Selena watched worriedly as Lucy began to sweat and shake. When the blonde felt like a fourth of her magic was gone, she felt the Vulcan suddenly move and pull them upwards.

She opened their eyes as they collapsed onto the ice. Cautiously, she scanned the monster and found that with her help, some of its wounds had healed.

It met her eyes, smiled, and then it shimmered with a golden light. Natsu rushed over and they watched as the Vulcan transformed.

* * *

"Macao?" Happy gasped as the light died.

"It seems that he fought severely before he was "taken over"." Natsu said as pulled out a first aid kit. Lucy looked at the unconscious man.

The wound on his back and shoulder were healed, but the gash on his arm was still bleeding slightly. There also was a nasty wound on the man's side that was bleeding a lot.

"I'll help," Lucy stood and swayed a bit before walking over to Natsu. She pulled out some alcohol and dabbed it on Macao's shoulder wound, watching as the man winced. The blonde grabbed an ointment from her belt, spreading it over the wound and then bandaging the hurt spot.

Now, there was only the side wound to deal with.

"The wound is serious." Natsu examined the large gash.

"Natsu," The man's dark eyes turned to her. "The wound on his side is too deep. We can't do anything with only the kit." _More like he won't survive…_ Lucy bit her trembling lip and turned away, closing her eyes.

* * *

"GWAAAAAH!" Macao's pained yell jerked her eyes open.

"NATSU! What are you doing?" The man had a match in his hand and was pressing the growing flame on Macao's wound. Macao gripped Natsu's arm tightly, trying to push him away.

"THIS IS ALL WE CAN DO NOW! LIVE WITH IT, MACAO!" Natsu yelled as the injured man screamed. "Lucy! Hold down Macao!" The blonde complied and pressed the man's arm to the ground.

"DON'T DIE!" Natsu screamed over Macao's pained cries. "ROMEO'S WAITING FOR YOU!" Seconds ticked by and the wound slowly closed. Macao calmed.

"I'm… such a disappointment…" Macao took some deep breaths. "I got… nineteen of them… but… I was taken over… by the twentieth one…" Lucy gasped.

"I understand, so stop speaking or your wound will reopen!" Natsu warned. Macao gripped his forehead.

"I'm so angry at myself… Damn it… How can I face… Romeo…?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled. "YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU? ROMEO'S WORRIED FOR YOU! SO SHUT IT FOR HIS SAKE!"

Macao smiled slowly and closed his eyes.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry," The girl turned away from the unconscious man and a tear trickled down her cheek. "I-I'M SORRY!" She fell to the icy ground, scraping her knees, and cried.

Warm arms circled her waist and Natsu hugged the female.

"It's fine, Luce." Hearing the nickname, Lucy cried even harder. "I would've done that as well if that was a friend who'd gotten hurt." Lucy looked up into Natsu's eyes, surprised.

"W-what?"

"We saw." He grinned at her. "And that was some pretty awesome dodging you did there." Lucy smiled a little in spite of herself.

"R-really? You understand?" The tears stopped falling but Natsu still hugged her.

"Yeah," He put his chin on her head and stared into her brown eyes. "I'm sure Macao did, too."

They stayed like that until a low cough interrupted the silence. The two spun around – cheeks on fire – and stared at the awakened Macao.

"Did I interrupt something?" The injured man was propped up on his elbow and he smirked at the two embarrassed teens. He snickered and then coughed, pressing a hand to his bandaged shoulder. Natsu was there in a heartbeat, but Macao waved him away.

"Just be glad Mirajane wasn't here." Lucy's blush intensified before she shook her head and stood up.

* * *

"I'm sorry Macao-san." She bowed, but Macao just shook his head.

"Don't say sorry – I should be thanking you! You don't even know me and you helped me win that internal battle. I should've never been taken over." Macao smiled and then groaned. He collapsed back onto the ground.

"Don't say that!" Natsu shook the man and helped him stand up. "You were amazing – defeating nineteen of them by yourself. Romeo is lucky to have you for a dad!"

* * *

"_Mages are nothing but drunk cowards!"  
"They don't to anything except drink all day!"  
"I'm going to be a knight when I grow up – definitely not a wizard!" _

"Dad…" Romeo sat on the branch and rubbed his wet eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" He wailed to the sky as tears dropped onto the ground below.

"I-It's all my fault!" He cried, burying his face in his arms.

* * *

"ROMEO!" The boy lifted his head and Lucy, Natsu, Selena, Happy, and…

"DAD!" Romeo jumped off the tree and the bandaged Macao caught him, swinging him around. Tears of joy dripped from his eyes now.

"I-I was so WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" He hugged the taller man and cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry – I worried you." Romeo smiled as his tears fell.

"It's okay. I'm the son of a mage!" Macao smiled and pulled away. He placed his hands on Romeo's shoulder and stared his son in the eye.

"Next time any bullies tease you, ask them if their old man can take down nineteen monsters by himself!"

"Hai!" Romeo wiped the tears from his face and turned to wave after the retreating mages.

"NATSU-NII! HAPPY! SELENA! AND LUCY-NEE!" The four turned.

"ARIGATO!" Romeo beamed widely at them and Lucy felt her heart swell with pride.

She laughed and waved back at the younger boy.

_What a day…_ She headed for the ship. _It was sunny, snowy, and then sunny once again._

_I may be a new mage in this guild, but I know I'll love it here!_

* * *

**Author's Current Status:**

Dying of pressure - of keeping her promise - to update three more chapters - by Sunday (tomorrow).

*Great Spirit King, please don't kill me for breaking my promise.*

* * *

**Short Side Scene/Story:**

_Love is Everywhere_

Natsu: It's okay, Luce. I understand.

Lucy: Really? You understand?

Natsu: Uh huh.

Happy: He understands!

Selena: OMG! Natsu. Understands. Something.

Happy: What is it you understand, oh great, pink-haired, dethroned captain Natsu?

Natsu: *ignores the description* I understand everything!

Lucy: Then you understand why I did this?  
*waves picture of Lucy holding Happy who is kissing Natsu*

Natsu: ...

Selena: What is _that_?

Happy: LUSHHIIIIII! Don't remind me of that!

Lucy: heh heh heh...

Natsu: ...

Selena: Ah! I understand now!

Everyone: *turns to look at Selena*

Selena: Lucy held up Happy instead of just kissing Natsu because she didn't want to spoil Asuka's innocence.

Lucy: *nod nod*

Natsu: B-but Asuka had already seen Bisca and Al kissing!

Happy: Yeah!

Lucy: ...

Master Makarov: Fine! Let's do it right this time!

Selena: B-but-

Gajeel: If you think I'm going to let my sis kiss a guy like _that-_

Master Makarov: Lights! Camera! Mirajane! Action!

Levy: Now, Wendy!

Wendy: H-hai! I'll do my best!

Mirajane: *prepares camera*

Erza: *knocks Gajeel unconscious*

Levy: Nooo! Gajeel!

Wendy: Sky Dragon's ROAR!

Sky Dragon's Roar: *pushes Natsu*

Gray: Hee hee... Sorry Lucy!  
*pushes Lucy*

Natsu: *kisses Lucy*

Lucy: *kisses Natsu*

Carla: *covers Wendy's eyes*

Selena: NOOOO!

Juvia: Juvia wants to kiss Gray-sama like that...

Gray: *cringes and slowly backs out of the studio*

Elfman: KISSING IS MAN!  
*kisses Evergreen*

Author: ... And let's end there ...

* * *

**Sneak Peek Into The Next Chapter:**

"J-Juvia? Wh-what's gotten into y-you?"

"Water lock."

"GAJEEL!"

"Makarov," The man sneered. "What will you do now?"


	11. This Means War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

Another day, another adventure! Lucy hummed cheerfully to herself as she dressed herself in her cropped blue t-shirt and khaki colored shorts. She slipped on a pair of intricate reed sandals – made by Mira – and then quietly crept past the other four females still sleeping in hammocks that were gently swaying as the waves rose and fell.

The distinct blue hair of Juvia stood out amid the jumble of heads and made her smile. She then looked around the room, searching for Levy. However, her best friend wasn't in any of the hammocks she passed. Strange.

Lucy tiptoed to the door and opening it a crack, she slipped through the narrow passage. The bright sunlight momentarily blinded her but after a few seconds, her eyes adjusted to the light. The deck of the ship was the opposite of the beehive it had been yesterday.

Only a few members lounged around on the deck, one of them being Mirajane. The chef and barmaid was scrubbing the rough, woody surface of the bar with a large, soaking sponge while her large and overly muscular brother took orders and cooked. The mages waiting for their orders were seated around the bar and some roamed around the deck. Cana was already up and drinking her alcoholic beverages at the bar with a second barrel of booze sitting besides her.

Surprisingly, the man Lucy had rescued with Natsu yesterday - Macao - was already awake and chatting away with another man - Wakaba. She tried to inconspicuously walk past the pair, but Macao noticed her. He grinned at her suddenly pale face and stood up - doing exactly what she feared he would.

"AYE AYE PEEPS!" Macao roared and the people on deck quieted their conversations and turned to face him. "Let's give a hand to the little miss who saved my buttocks yesterday!" He exclaimed and began to clap loudly.

The rest of the people joined in: some clapping and whistling, others hollering and hooting. The door to the women's dorm and the hatch to the men's dorm both opened, spilling out sleepy people who despite their confusion, cheered for Lucy as well. Laki and Bisca winked at her and Wendy beamed at her with messy hair. Juvia smiled at her friend and searched for Gray. For Lucy, though, the highlight of the morning was Erza busting the women's dorm door open and bursting out onto the deck in her purple fleece pajamas.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? IS CANA OVERLY DRUNK AGAIN?" She brandished her sword and waved it around, wild eyed and nearly chopping off Warren's head. It took a few minutes for the other girls to explain the commotion to her and when she finally woke up completely, she immediately ran over to apologize to the frightened and defensive Warren who accepted her apology right away and refused her request to be punished.

After that, Macao was located and Erza honed in on the oblivious man who was talking to Wakaba. Lucy giggled with the other girls as Wakaba's face paled over Macao's shoulder and the man himself turned to see a furious Erza bearing down upon him. Let's just say that a life preserver was needed in order to fish a bedraggled Macao out of the water.

* * *

"And he was all like 'Woman! It's a woman!'" Lucy waved her arms around in the air, mimicking Macao the Vulcan's movements. Laki and Bisca laughed at her antics.

"That's Macao alright. Even when he's turned into a Vulcan he's a pervy guy!" Laki joked and Bisca nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second," The green-haired girl spun around on her bar stool and scanned the deck. "Where are Juvia, Wendy, and Levy?"

Laki peered at the people on deck as well. There was a considerable increase in the amount of people awake and roaming around now. It was about time for breakfast and the aroma of frying bacon, eggs, and pancakes only succeeded in luring more people onto the crowded deck.

"I know Wendy is treating Macao in the infirmary and Juvia is stalking Gray right now," Lucy spotted Gray under the shade of the balcony trying to act normal as he lounged against a pillar. As the three girls watched, Juvia cautiously peeked out from behind the wooden structure and quickly ducked back behind it as Gray turned around. "I don't know where Levy is, though. It worries me since Mira told me that she took a one-day mission with Jet and Droy so they should be back by now." Bisca and Laki exchanged concerned looks.

"It doesn't happen often but sometimes missions get dragged out or extended." Bisca explained. "It's possible that their mission got extended."

"Don't worry too much!" Laki patted Lucy's arm reassuringly. "It's probably nothing. Levy wouldn't want you to worry too much either." Lucy sighed and rested her head on her arms.

"Alright…"

"Ohayo Lucy!" Mirajane swept past the three girls and winked at the blonde. "How's your relationship with Natsu going?" Spluttering, Lucy sat up straight to the laughter of Mira, Laki, and Bisca.

"W-what are you talking about? We're friends!" She gasped, face suddenly heating up. Mirajane smiled innocently.

"Of course! Silly, what did you think I meant?" Lucy groaned again and burrowed her face back into her arms.

"I don't like him, okay? I just met him after all!" She protested.  
"Who ya talking about, Luce?" Lucy squealed and shot up again. Next to her, Natsu grinned, sporting a one-sleeved open vest and baggy white pants. His scaled scarf wrapped comfortably around his neck.

"N-nobody!" Bisca and Laki snickered before they stood up.

"See you around, Lucy!" They walked away from the bar, going to mingle with the others, and Lucy was left alone with Natsu and Mira.

"Want to order anything, Natsu?" Mirajane asked the still grinning boy.

"Sure! I'll have the flaming hot breakfast burrito, chili pancakes, spicy bacon…" On and on he went. Lucy hid a small smile after he finished ordering. She was surprised that Mirajane managed to remember everything and the barmaid left the two alone as she went to inform Elfman of the new orders.

"Did you just wake up, Natsu?" Lucy glanced sideways at Natsu.

"Yep! Happy is still sleeping along with the others, I think." He answered and Lucy giggled.  
"Are the exceeds all sleeping together?"  
"Of course! It's probably warmer that way."

"Natsu!"  
"Lucy!" Happy and Selena soared through the air and landed on the bar. Selena jumped onto her partner's head while Happy jumped over the bar. He emerged back onto the bar with three fish and he handed one to Selena.

"Hey Selena," Lucy grinned and stroked the silver kitty's back.

"G'morning Lucy!" She purred and nestled further into Lucy's soft hair.

"Hey! I want to try that too!" Happy jumped onto Lucy's head as well and the girl tipped over.

"Ouch!" She stood up with her hair disheveled and Natsu laughed, ruffling her hair and messing it up further.

"You're hair is crazy today, Luce!" Lucy pouted at the laughing boy.

"You're so mean, Natsu!" She plopped back onto her stool and moped.

"Waah! Lucy forgot about us!" The two exceeds crawled back onto the bar and Happy waved a paw.

"I have to go see Carla now!" He flew off in the direction of the infirmary with a fish with a bow on it and Selena chased after him.

"Wait up, Happy!"  
"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Hey Natsu, did you see Levy today?" Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu who frowned thoughtfully.

"Nope. I don't think so."  
"Hmm. Come to think about it," Lucy slapped her forehead. "I haven't seen Gajeel either!" Natsu brightened up immediately.

"He said that he had to get off the ship since he wasn't feeling well."  
"Oh, that makes sense." Lucy shrugged. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." However, the sinking feeling in her stomach told her that something was horribly wrong. _At least Juvia is still here… And sane._ She reassured herself.

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu peered at her anxiously. "You've been making these weird expressions like this, and this." He scrunched up his face in an attempt to mimic her and Lucy glared at him.

"I did _not_ go like that!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes you did! I saw you go like that!" And he changed his facial expression again. From the other end of the bar, Mira sighed blissfully as she watched the two interact.

* * *

"They are _so_ made for each other!" She cooed to Cana who paused in her chugging of booze.

"Mira, please don't tell me you've already started to pair her up." She groaned.

"But they're _absolutely perfect_! Look at them – the way they talk to each other and sit right next to each other and argue~!" The white-haired girl swooned and Cana shot out a hand to support the swaying barmaid.

"Calm your jets, girl. Lucy hasn't even been here for long and you've already started your matchmaking ways again!" She groaned and silently sent pity to Lucy.

At the exact same moment, the blonde turned her head to see the two women arguing. A wave of apprehension washed over her and she shivered.

* * *

"MINNA!" The frantic shout caught most everyone's attention and they turned as one to see where it came from. It was Max, panting and sweaty, hands against his knees as he struggled to regain his breath, crouched on the ramp connecting ship to land.

"I-IT'S TEAM SHADOW GEAR! T-THEY'RE-"

* * *

"They gave themselves a name before they left." Lucy stared at the magnificent tree.

"They formed a team and called themselves," She could only focus on the horrible sight before her.

"Team Shadow Gear." Levy, Droy, and Jet were chained to the trunk of the tree by their wrists. Bolts of iron and an indescribable dark material secured their wrists to the tree.

"Pardon us. Please let us through. We're from the guild." The crowd of commoners parted and allowed Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Master Makarov through. Before she even saw it, though, Lucy knew what had happened. The rusty scent of metal, blood, Levy, Droy, Jet, overpowered anyone else's scent and it reached her nose before anything else. She gagged and felt the tears of fury push at the corners of her eyes. Natsu's warm hand pressed against her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"No…" She pushed past Master and stood at the front of the group. "Levy!" There, marked in a dark, inky substance was the symbol of a guild oh so familiar.

"Phantom Lord." The staff in Master's hand cracked and splintered into wooden fragments.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The major-ish arc has started!  
((Is there any way I can apologize for not updating for almost a month?)) ,

I know! I'll update more! Anyways, this story is now officially going to be updating every week, but I don't think I'll be updating regularly or following my (tentative) schedule.

The four extra chapters I promised are going to be extra chapters for this story after it is complete instead of me updating four times in a week.

I **WILL** be updating once every week and this time, it'll be easier for me to keep my promise because I'm making this story my first priority.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

~Nora

* * *

**Author's Current Status:**

The next update will be sometime at the beginning of next week or at the end of this week.  
(Starting the next chapter!)

*I moved the sneak peek info from the previous chapter to the next chapter*

* * *

**Short Side Scene/Story:**

A Different World, A Dialogue Story

Z: "Here's the note, sir."

Y: "Are you the requestor?"

X: "That should be the right amount of jewels there. Take her away."

Y: "You Fiorans... have strange customs. But I... shall take care of this girl."

X: "She'll never know."

Y: "She's beautiful and healthy too."

Z: "Yes... We'll take good care of her."

W: "HELP!"

Z: "Leave her under there. We have to help the others!"

Y: "Let's go!"

* * *

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

* * *

A: "There's a human child there. Go get her, Natsu."

B: "Sure, Igneel!"

C: "Waaah! Dragoo!"

A: "Her name is Lucy, Natsu, and she shall be your best friend."

C: "Natuu! Dragoo! Firend!"

B: "Haha! Okay, Igneel! Let's go, Lucy!"

* * *

Based off a really good fanfic that I read... I recommend it! Although it only has three chapters right now and it's on hiatus, it's really good! For some reason though, I can't find it.

It was called _Summer and Light _by CoriRedde.

* * *

**Shoutouts:**

As always, thanks _**everyone**_ for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, following, or just bookmarking my story!

_CottonCandyLover50Berri_: Sorry about the long wait. I was glad to hear that I was the "only" person updating before! ;)

_Gothazon_: Thanks for being excited! *gets excited for next chapter of _The Keys of Fire_* Hopefully this chapter fulfilled your hopes!

_NynaeveAl'Mera _and _Hallie_: Thank you two for encouraging me to update! Your reviews really helped me make up my mind to post!

* * *

**Sneak Peek Into the Next Chapter:**

"Fairy Tail used to be based here - in Magnolia."

"They're anchored close by."

"FAIRY TAIL IS HERE!"


	12. Lucy the Heiress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

"Did you hear? Gajeel got the fairies pretty good." The oily haired man poured the bottle of whiskey down his throat and slammed the glass bottle down onto the table. His neighbor harshly elbowed him in the side and the man chocked, spitting out some of the cheap alcohol.

"Gajeel? Wasn't that bastard gone on a vacation for a year?" He sneered at his drunk partner who was gasping frantically for air.

"Damn right he did. He was too afraid of Jose to tell him himself!" Another man joined their conversation in mocking the pierced and unruly haired dragon slayer sitting at the shadowed table in the corner. He just finished speaking when a thick metal rod slammed into his stomach and he grunted, bending over and clutching at his midsection. The action didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the guild and the other conversations quieted down as the other two men jumped up.

"What the hell was that? You messin' with us, Gajeel?" They snarled and advanced towards the attacker. Gajeel stayed seated and calmly chewed another piece of scrap metal. He glanced at the approaching men for a second before resuming his survey of the various metals on the table.

"You deaf or somethin'?" The drunken man slammed his palm onto the table and the pile of metals rattled and toppled in a mess on the ground. In a flash, he was thrown into the opposite wall, sliding down in an unconscious heap. Gajeel retracted his metal arm and it reverted back to flesh, the metal properties gone.

"Don't mess with me when I'm eating." He growled at the final man who was frozen in fear.

"O-of course." The terrified man agreed too quickly and scampered back to his table. Gajeel sat back down and the other conversations resumed. On the second floor of the guild, two figures stood silently besides the railing, bodies cast in shadow.

"When's the water woman arriving?" The shorter of the two whispered, too softly to be heard by even a dragon's ears.

"How sad… She's arriving soon, very soon. It's too sad," The taller one cried out softly. "She has turned against her friends."

* * *

Apparently, Phantom Lord was one of the only legal guilds to have kept their guild building and bought a ship as well. The beautiful day had been ruined then as they had left her on the ship when they headed for Phantom's ground base! Her fists were clenched as she roamed the empty streets aimlessly and played Natsu's words over and over in her mind.

"You might get hurt. Plus, basically everyone came so the ship is going to be defenseless." He had made up the excuse and now she couldn't believe that she had trusted him.

"For goodness sakes, I could've helped!" The blonde fumed at the crying sky. "Just because I use a holder type magic doesn't mean I'm useless. I mean – just look at Cana! She uses card magic and she's allowed to go fight! But I guess they do have a point… I have to protect Levy, Jet, and Droy if they come back." She sighed, the fight drained out of her. At the moment, Mirajane and Wendy were keeping watch over the three so she could take a break.

At least I have something to do, she thought glumly as the water soaked through her thin clothes. Gazing up at the blue-gray sky with raindrops splattering onto her eyes, she tilted her head and opened her mouth wide. It didn't matter if anyone saw her and her Fairy Tail mark.

Mira had told her that this town was where Fairy Tail used to stand – in the center of the nest of buildings. Magnolia, it was called, and the citizens of Magnolia appreciated magic and supported the mages that still roamed Fiore. They did it quietly, though, since the king's soldiers would come raze the town to the ground if their patronage for mages was ever noticed and reported. Ever since the Fairy Tail mages arrived at the town, they were welcomed with open arms.

With that thought in mind, Lucy closed her eyes and a small smile tugged at her lips. It was just her in the pouring rain, except… were those footsteps?

Her eyes flashed open and she was fully alert. Silently, her ears picked up the steady breathing of the two people as they drew closer. The rain washed away all the scents around her so she had no idea who the two strangers were. As they rounded the corner of the brick building, Lucy smiled.

"Juvia! What are you doing out here and not on the ship?" The blue-haired woman walked past Lucy with nothing so much as the blink of an eye. She was perfectly dry as the girly navy umbrella in her hand deflected every raindrop and a nervous feeling arose in Lucy's stomach. Juvia always acknowledged her and she had heard two sets of breathing yet there was no one else in sight. Something was wrong.

"Juvia?" She asked again, yet receiving no response again. The blue-haired girl continued walking away, down the empty street. Lucy shivered at the weird vibes Juvia gave off as she had passed. Her friend had never been this weird since…

"Drip, drip, drop." The rain woman was walking back towards Lucy, her eyes trained straight ahead and Lucy's stomach dropped. That phrase… Once again, her friend walked in front of her again and had almost passed when a new voice began to speak.

"Non, non, non. Juvia, you have missed her two times already." A man popped up from the ground behind Juvia, his green hair and light brown suit standing out among the dull gray cobblestones of the path. The black cape hanging behind him began to turn darker as it absorbed the drops of rain.

For the first time, Juvia paused in her trek and turned to face the man. Her face was expressionless as she regarded him.

"What is it, Monsieur Sol?" She asked and Lucy stood still, watching their interaction.

"The target is right there." Monsieur Sol adjusted the monocle over his right eye and pointed to Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia." _Target?_ Lucy gulped. A flicker of emotion passed over Juvia's face as she heard the name but it passed too quickly for Lucy to decipher. The blonde decided to step forward and take action despite the sinking feeling of her stomach, which told her to flee.

"Juvia?" The bluenette raised her hand slowly towards Lucy and the girl felt a rush of apprehension. That stance was the same as…

"J-Juvia," Lucy inwardly cursed as her nervousness finally found its way into her voice. "W-what's gotten into you?" Juvia's movements paused for a second as Lucy spoke and Monsieur Sol sighed impatiently.

"Non, non, non. Hurry up now, Juvia. The master is waiting." He told her and the bluenette stepped forward, eyes emotionless once more.

"Juvia?" Lucy wanted to trust her friend, but the look in Juvia's eyes and the way she spoke told an entirely different story about her. Something had changed her. Monsieur Sol motioned towards Lucy again and his cape shifted, revealing a glimpse of a guild mark.

With that tiny look of the Phantom Lord mark, the blonde immediately knew she was in trouble. Somehow, they had gotten to Juvia as well and Gajeel was probably already gone. Why the guild master of Phantom Lord wanted them back and got them back out of their own free will was beyond her knowledge, though. She grabbed for the keys that hung on her belt, ready to utilize her magic when Juvia finally spoke the decisive words.

"Water Lock." The water surrounded Lucy and it enclosed her in a sphere. Her eyes widened as her air supply dipped and she struggled to hold her breath. The shock set in first, then the confusion, and by the time she had thought to fight back, there was no oxygen left. With almost no sound, the blonde's hand went limp and her ring of gate keys dropped to the ground.

Monsieur Sol grinned and Juvia stood blankly by the sphere of water that contained the limp body of Lucy.

* * *

"Master, it's done." The shadowed man grinned at the group of six who stood in front of him.

"Good job, Sol and Juvia." He nodded towards the two of them and they lowered their eyes as they accepted his praise. Then, his eyes fell on the short person and the taller person. "You two… did well. The amount of blood certainly relayed the message clearly and it covered up your scents as well. I do believe they'll be at the guild soon." The floor tilted and the shorter person fell. No one else made any move to help him as he slowly stood back up when the rocking ceased.

"Thank you, Juvia." The woman nodded as she willed the waves to calm down. A sudden eruption of noise from the lacrima next to the seated man caught his attention and he glanced at it. A creepy grin formed on his face as he lifted his head to meet the gazes of the six others.

"Gajeel, Aria – get going."

* * *

The wooden doors exploded inwards from the force of the punch, blasting the few people who had been near it backwards. The cloud of dust that arose momentarily hid the culprits from sight but it only made their entrance even more intimidating.

Natsu emerged from the dust first, his eyes slanted and furious, and his fist steaming with heat. Master Makarov, Erza, Gray, and the rest of the guild apart – from the three that stayed behind – followed his lead.

"FAIRY TAIL!" They exclaimed before launching themselves at the enemy mages around them.

"It's Fairy Tail!" The mages of Phantom Lord responded with equal vigor, both sides leaping forward to attack the other. In every corner of the guild, blades were being drawn as the enemies attacked. Despite being outnumbered, the pirates of Fairy Tail were fending quite well for themselves.

Erza herself was surrounded by a group of twenty men and she dodged and countered every one of their strikes. Her dual blades glimmered in battle, nothing seen but an arc of silver by her enemies. One moment they were facing Erza and the next they were defeated, bowing down to the scarlet haired pirate.

Cana utilized her many daggers, throwing them at the Phantom mages around her and sticking them to the floors or walls. It prevented them from getting close but when she needed, the feisty pirate could step and stab pretty well. A Phantom mage launched himself at Cana when she turned and left her right side defenseless but Loke jumped in, kicking the unfortunate attacker away.

"Worry about yourself, Loke!" Cana sent a barrage of daggers flying over Loke's head, piercing the enemy mage who had been sneaking behind him.

"Thanks, Cana! We're even now!" Loke jumped back into battle, rolling away from the brunette.

In the opposite corner of the guild, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman were taking care of the situation. The pink haired man wielded a saber and a short dagger and the raven headed man next to him held a saber as well. Elfman, however, didn't use any weapon - he just charged straight in with his fists.

"It's manly to fight enemies!" The bulky man roared as bashed a group of smaller men into the floor with ease. Nearby, the other Phantoms who had been heading for the muscled man slowly backed away, too intimidated to challenge him anymore. Gray took the chance to disable the distracted mages and he leaped forward, slamming the butt of his saber into every head.

"Bet I can knock more out than you, Flame Brain." Gray taunted his rival.

"Oh yeah?" Steam rose from Natsu's head and he drew his saber. "It's on, Frosty!" People flew everywhere as the two pirates laid waste to every Phantom they saw and the resulting carnage was unimaginable. However, the unconscious bodies kept clear of Master Makarov who emitted a furious aura as he stormed towards the stairs.

"Brats! I'm heading up to see Jose! Stay safe and BEAT THE ENEMY!" He thundered before stomping up the stairs, causing cracks to form with his powerful aura.

"YOU HEARD MASTER! WITH HIM HERE, WE SHALL WIN! FAIRY TAIL - FULL OUT ATTACK!" Erza shouted and the attackers from Fairy Tail gradually pushed the forces of Phantom Lord back.

* * *

"JOSE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Master Makarov stepped further into the shadows of the second floor and entered a large chamber. There, sitting in front of him was the master of Phantom Lord, Jose.

* * *

"The biggest threat is gone! I'm coming down – move _punks_!" Natsu's eyes narrowed as he caught a whiff of the scent and heard the loud, scratchy voice.

"Gajeel," Elfman roared and crossed his arms in a defensive stance as the pierced man kicked at his face. "What are you doing?!" Gajeel grinned menacingly and bared his teeth.

"I'm getting rid of you Fairy trash, of course." He launched himself at Elfman again, this time punching and dodging quickly. The hulking man stumbled and then stabled himself.

"It isn't manly to attack nakama!" Elfman was frustrated as he glared at the other man, debating whether to attack him or not. Gajeel's eyes narrowed and he growled low and threateningly.

"We're. Not. NAKAMA!" He darted towards Elfman with inhuman speed and punched the man straight in the face, sending him reeling backwards into the wall.

"GAJEEL!" The said man turned to Erza who pointed a sword at him. "Explain yourself." Her voice was quiet and dangerous, demanding immediate attention. Deciding not to respond verbally to her, he sprinted towards her and punched her in the face like he had done to Elfman. At the last moment, a hand stopped his fist and Gajeel looked up to meet dark onyx eyes for a second before he was kicked away, smashing the bar to rubble.

"Hmph." Gajeel jumped up, unharmed but ruffled and smirked. "Finally I got a challenge." Natsu narrowed his eyes and his pupils turned to slits.

"What. Happened. To. YOU?" His fists clenched and Gajeel laughed at his frustration.  
"What do you mean?" The pierced dragon slayer loped forward almost lazily and leaned forward in front of Natsu's face. "I was never associated with you trash." Natsu met his eyes and stepped forward, forcing Gajeel to step back.

"What about Lucy then?"  
"Hmm? Oh her? That whore was just an excuse for me to join you guys." Natsu punched him then and he slid back a couple of feet.

"Whore? She isn't a whore – she's your sister." The heat in the enormous guild rose and the occupants began to sweat except for Natsu.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gajeel seemed unaffected by the temperature as he waved his hand innocently. "She's just a pathetic excuse to dr-"

"SHUT UP!" The fire rose in a wave behind Natsu and the Phantom Lord mages scattered while the Fairy Tail mages chased after them. Gajeel laughed.

"You wanna fight, Salamander? I've always wanted to fight against a worthy opponent-"

* * *

"If it isn't Makarov," Jose sneered. He wore a deep purple waistcoat with two wings that resembled a bat's on his back. A witch like hat sat on his head and his Wizard Saint's medallion stood out against his pale shirt. Makarov didn't reply. His furious gaze said it all and Jose sighed dramatically.

"You do know that a battle between two Wizard Saints would cause a cataclysm." He eyed the shiny badge on Makarov's fluttering white robe.

"This is enough. You've hurt my children!" The older man leaped forward and punched Jose in the jaw with his extended arm.

"W-what? A thought projection?!" Makarov glared disbelievingly at the flickering image of the other man. Jose chuckled darkly.

"That's not it," He waved his arm and suddenly, the tied up body of Lucy appeared.

"Lucy! But, why?" Makarov pulled back, stunned as Jose laughs madly. The thought projection pulled a knife from behind his waistcoat and moved toward the fallen girl.

"NO, JOSE-!" The old man stepped forward, suddenly realizing the crazed guild master's motives.

"How sad…" Makarov turned his head and saw the large man who suddenly appeared behind him. _W-what? I couldn't even detect his presence._

"How sad…" The man cloaked in green murmured, tears falling from his bandaged eyes. "To be drained of magic and left weak and defenseless…" His palms faced Makarov and two magic circles suddenly appeared around the confused guild master. With a flash of light, the floor crumbled and down Makarov fell.

* * *

**Crash**. Silence.

"M-Master?" Erza ran to the collapsed pile of rubble and began sifting through it. "MASTER!" The frail form of Master Makarov was uncovered and his normally rosy face was tinted green.

"M-my magic…"  
"His magic is just… gone." Loke had ran over and now he recoiled, stunned. Cana, Laki, Bisca, Alzack, Reedus, and the other guild members huddled around the injured body of Master Makarov nervously.

"How could that happen? Who could be strong enough to damage Master like this?" Bisca whispered to Alzack.

"It could've been the master of Phantom." The man clutched at his bleeding arm and shook his head. "The one thing I know for sure is that we're not going to last long if this continues." He tilted his head, pointing out the morale boost that the Phantom mages were getting. Erza seemed to notice this as well and she looked around helplessly. Apart from Natsu still facing off heatedly against Gajeel, the rest of their guild mates looked a little depressed and frightened. There was no way they could win like this.

"RETREAT!" She called and waved her shocked guild mates out to the door. "FAIRY TAIL, RETREAT!"

* * *

"Hey, you hear that?" The Phantom mages glanced to each other, grins of malicious intent and triumph marring their features. "They're retreating! COME ON, PHANTOM! LET'S GO GET 'EM!" The mob of Phantom mages stormed towards the fleeing Fairies, chasing after them with bent swords and other rusted weapons.

"Wha- Erza!" Gray shook the scarlet haired mage. "What are you thinking? We can still beat them-" Erza grabbed at his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Please… Gray, we need to retreat." He stared into her eyes, noticing how desperate she had become. "Without Master, we cannot win." Gray pondered for a moment and then nodded. Erza released her grip on him and he scooped up Master Makarov, holding the injured midget against his chest.

* * *

Natsu glared at Gajeel and Aria as he walked backwards, slowly. The two top Phantom mages were seated on the bars of wood supporting the roof and they conversed without worrying about Natsu, who emitted a murderous aura from down below.

"You got their master, huh?" Gajeel smirked and looked to Aria knowing that the Fairy below could hear them. The blinded mage nodded his head and tears poured from below his blindfold.

"Dude, stop that. Your constant crying is annoying." Gajeel recoiled and the other mage wailed.

"But it's so saaaaaaad!" Aria continued to cry and Gajeel looked at him, incredulous.

"Whatever…" He muttered, trying to brush off Aria's constant crying. "They got the girl, right?" At this, Aria perked up and his tears ceased.

"Yes, Lucy was captured." Natsu's ears twitched and his breathing hitched. _Luce? _"But it's sooo saaaaaad-"

"Shuddap." Gajeel smirked, noticing that Natsu had turned away already and was heading toward one of his Phantom guild mates.

* * *

"Mira!" Wendy raced towards the ship, exhaling puffs of air. "Mira! Lucy has disappeared!" The ring of keys in her hand jangled and gleamed in the sunlight as the little girl hurried back to inform her friend of the kidnapping.

* * *

"You bastard there." The scruffy haired Phantom mage turned around already glaring when his look instantly evaporated. Standing before him was an intensely scary mage who bore a look of deathly hatred on his face.

"Wha-?"  
"You're coming with me." And he was dragged out of the guild before he could speak again.

* * *

Happy soared out of the guild, abandoning the spot near the shadowy corner of the roof where he had hid.

"Naaaatsuuu! Wait up!" He called after his _salmon_-headed partner who was storming off and dragging a person behind him. Happy glided down and followed behind Natsu, occasionally glancing down at the man _who had a horrible sense of hair fashion_ and catching his eye. Every time he did that, the man would shiver and mutter about demons before he was dragged over some sort of bumpy spot on the forest trail.

"So," Natsu began speaking, not even looking at the man he lugged behind him. "What did you guys do to Lucy?"

"W-who's this Lucy? She sounds like a whore-" The man stuttered cheekily before Natsu gripped his throat and spun around, giving his prisoner a good look at the menacing face before him. He clawed at the hand encircling his throat before Natsu released him and dropped him back onto the ground, pulling the back of the collar of his shirt once more.

"Where. Is. Lucy." Natsu repeated his question firmly, the seriousness in his voice frightening the Phantom mage.

"Um, eh, I don't know." Natsu clutched the collar tighter and the mage felt the temperature on the back of his neck increasing.

"If you don't tell me, I'll burn you to a charred piece of flesh."  
"O-okay! Okay! I-I'm not sure but she might be at the ship base!"

"Lead the way and don't even _think_ about running. I'll barbecue you before you even manage a step."  
"Yes, captain!"  
"Aye sir!" Happy giggled before doing a loop in the air. _Poor guy – he's on Natsu's list of "bad guys" because he stole Lucy._ Happy frowned and hovered in the air, suddenly concerned. _Speaking of Lucy… How is she, anyways?_

* * *

This was _definitely_ on her list of "Worst Ways to Wake Up". Though she wouldn't ever admit it, waking up in a bed with Natsu probably wouldn't be too bad… Lucy blushed, shaking the thought from her head as quickly as it had come. She shouldn't be thinking about trivial things like that if she was stuck in a place like this!

Lucy looked around the little wooden room. There wasn't anything in here that could be used as a weapon or a possible saw to cut through her rope bindings. They had left her with her belt but her keys were currently far, far away.

The rough leather rope chafed at her wrists and she sighed, knowing that it would leave an imprint. She continued her survey of the prison from her spot by the wall and a few minutes passed before she felt a draft of air brushing her leg.

As quiet as she could manage with her bound hands, she scooted to the opposite wall and knocked on it, listening intently to the sound it made. Then, she knocked on the wall to the right of that one and the knock sounded more abrupt than the previous.

She leaned against the wall that had the less abrupt sounding knock and waited. Within a few seconds, another breeze brushed her leg and she silently cheered and did a victory jig with her bound hands. Now, all she needed to do was to kick down the flimsy wall and she could-

** BAM.** The wall slid to the side, revealing the blue sky, and a man in a creepy purple waistcoat walked in. He leered creepily at her frozen body before dragging her back to her initial starting point by the opposite wall.

"Who are you?" Lucy wasn't afraid of this man. She had seen worse, done worse, and experienced much worse than this man could ever possibly to do her – or so she thought.

"My name is Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord." He introduced himself with a creepy grin. _This guy even talks creepily._ Lucy shivered, which did not go unnoticed by the man.

"I am sorry for subduing you in this manner and leaving you in this filthy prison. You are our prisoner, after all." He shrugged. "However, if you behave well, I'm sure we can move you to a suite instead."

"What?" Lucy looked shocked. "Why would you do that? And why did you attack Fairy Tail?" A malevolent expression appeared on Jose's face and he threw back his head and cackled, his witch hat somehow managing to defy gravity.

"That was just an added bonus," He snickered. "Our _real_ target was a certain individual."  
"Who?" Lucy asked, puzzled and Jose shook his head.

"You truly are slow, Lucy." He smirked and she felt a jolt of fear run its way down her spine. "Our target was none other than you, the heiress to the previously Heartfilia estate, Lucy Eucliffe." The girl clenched her bound fists and growled threateningly.

"Don't call me that. My true name is Lucy Heartfilia – and I'm definitely not using my stupid stepfather's name." Jose sighed and pouted – which would've been quite cute on anybody except for him.

"Ah, I had hoped that you wouldn't react like that. You see, your stepfather requested us to return you home-"

"NO WAY!" Lucy shook with fury. "He wouldn't have done that! And I am not going back to him!" Jose stepped forward, his eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light.

"Well you see, you don't have much of a choice." He threatened and inspected his fingernails. "And if you don't behave, well… you can stay here and live with the bugs." A centipede crawled across the floor, dangerously close to Lucy's legs but she didn't react. After hiding in forests and abandoned buildings while she had ran away she had gotten used to critters like this one. To trick Jose though, she squealed and tried to shift away.

The centipede stopped and turned, seemingly staring at her and she glared at it. _If you come any closer, I'll squash you._ It trembled beneath her murderous gaze and fled to the other side of the room to warn its other bug friends.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Lucy sighed and pressed her legs together. "But first, I need to use the bathroom." There was silence and then Jose burst into wild laughter. Lucy watched him calm down and wipe the nonexistent tears away from his eyes.

"That's so old school," He smirked. "Even I know that trick. You won't be able to trick me just like that."  
"But I really need to go!" Lucy squirmed for effect and Jose brought out a metal bucket.

"Okay then. Go in there." He watched as Lucy stared blankly at the bucket and laughed. His laughter subsided when he realized that she had stood up and was fiddling with her shorts, trying to remove it with her bound hands.

"Fine then…" She murmured.

"My gosh! You're such a shameless lady." He turned around, horror showing on his face as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm too much of a gentleman-!"  
He let loose a squeal and dropped to the floor holding his private parts. Lucy stood triumphantly behind him.

"Old school, huh?" She mocked him before stepping closer to the open wall. "Thanks for your hospitability!" Grinning, she turned and peered out the wall, jaw dropping open. She was actually on a ship, raised on a thin wooden stick at least twenty meters high into the air.

"Like it?" Jose got up slowly, placing a hand on the wall to steady himself. "I call it a Air-Water Prison. Even if you somehow make it out of the prison, you'll still have to get off the ship and swim through water to get to land." But Lucy wasn't listening to Jose's explanations. She listened to the wind circulating around the prison and it told her of many things.

"Now," Lucy turned around to see Jose beckoning to her. "Come back over here and you won't get hurt – too much." She stuck out her tongue and did the unexpected – she fell backwards into open air. The guild master's face was priceless. His jaw dropped open and his mouth was agape. His eyes swirled as he slowly knelt down in defeat.

* * *

Lucy's golden hair swirled in the wind before she began to fall, fast and out of control. She opened her mouth and screamed for her savior.

"NATSUUU!" She knew that she'd heard his voice – she knew it was he who she'd heard before. Now, she shut her eyes and prayed that he was actually here and caught her before she splat-

"LUCYY!" He was sprinting towards her, a cloud of dust at his heels as he raced towards the falling girl. His arms were outstretched and he leaped just before she reached the deck of the ship. Goal! He wrapped his arms around her and surrounded her body with his own as they crashed into the railing of the ship and rolled into the water.

**SPLASH! **Lucy struggled to swim above the surface. Who was she kidding – she couldn't swim! Her clothes seemed to weigh her down and she finally stopped struggling. It was probably all just fate that she had landed in the water although she did recall a pair of strong, warm arms hugging her…

* * *

With a jerk, a hand gripped her shirt and she resurfaced. Lucy hacked and coughed as Natsu held her close to him and single-arm swam them to land. They got back on solid ground some distance away from the Phantom Lord ship and Natsu somehow made a fire in less than five seconds. She didn't complain, though, since she was cold and wet and miserable.

"Lucy! You're alright!" Happy swooped in and snuggled into Lucy's chest.

"Aww, Happy! You came too?" The cat nodded and Lucy patted his soft, warm fur. She was grateful for the little warmth that the little cat provided.

"Here, move closer to the fire." Natsu patted the sand next to him and Lucy moved forward to sit right next to him. The heat of the fire made her drowsy and she unconsciously leaned against Natsu's arm.

"You llllllllllllike him!" Happy rolled his tongue and Lucy pushed him off her chest.

"Stupid cat…" She yawned and Natsu put an arm around her. He was warmer than her, somehow, despite them both being in the frigid water at the same time. It was nice a nice feeling, though, and she yawned again.

"Natsu! We have to get back to the ship," Happy piped up. "They're going to worry about us and especially Lucy!"  
"You're right, Happy! And there are so many people hurt that if Phantom chose to attack them right now they'd be practically defenseless." Natsu nodded, a serious and grave look on his face. Lucy's stomach clenched and she suddenly didn't feel sleepy anymore.

"I mean, Cana got stabbed in the side, Alzack was slashed on his arm, Nab has a sprained ankle, Elfman got a dislocated nose, Vjeeter broke his foot…" The injured list continued on and on. Lucy shrugged Natsu's arm off her shoulder and turned away to look at the sea. The tears slid down her face silently and she suppressed the sobs that wanted to rack her body.

This was all her fault. Levy and her team had been the first to get hurt and now Master was severely injured! He'd lost his magic because of her and she wondered if he knew. She sniffled and Happy and Natsu turned to her.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay-" Happy asked her and she turned to face them, the fire illuminating her crying face.

"I-it's all my f-fault…" She sobbed before burying her face into her arms, her tears dripping everywhere.

"No, it's not your fault, Luce," Natsu tried to calm her but she only sobbed harder. "H-hey! Don't cry on me." He exchanged a confused glance with Happy who whispered in his ear. Suddenly brightening up, he nodded his head and patted Happy's head for the good idea.

"Cheer up, Luce." She lifted her head and he grinned at her and pointed at his back. "I'll even give you a piggyback ride back to the ship!" Lucy managed a tiny smile and a weak nod in an effort to compose herself as she clambered onto Natsu's back.

"S-s-sorry if I'm heavy…" She apologized softly before she nestled into his soft, pink spikes and cried herself to sleep, the steady rhythm of Natsu's beating heart like a lullaby.

* * *

"Silly Luce," Natsu tried to look indifferent as he marched off with a snoozing Lucy on his back and a snickering Happy sitting on his head. He jumped as Lucy nuzzled his neck in her sleep and a tiny blush threatened to appear on his cheeks.

"You llllllllllike her~!" Happy teased before he leaped off Natsu's head and glided in order to avoid being punished. And… they continued like that all the way to the guild.

* * *

In the Air-Water Prison high above the Phantom Lord ship, Jose Porla looked down upon the three mages of Fairy Tail with murderous intent.

"You will regret this, Lucy Eucliffe." He muttered before hobbling into the shadows of the prison and disappearing, still clutching his family jewels.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes - it's a long chapter! Sorry about the late update. I had this chapter finished on Sunday but I was too lazy to finish editing and I forgot that I didn't have school on Monday... Yeah... No school today either (snow days rule!) so I just updated today~

The guild war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord has officially begun - and it seems that it's all over Lucy... Eucliffe!  
Hee hee hee... I twisted the plot, eh? ^w^

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always, leave a review if you want!

_/There might be spoilers for Fairy Tail in the future, but I think I'm going to change it up a bit in this fanfic./_

~Nora

* * *

**Author's Current Status:**

Wow - this week of school is going to seem overly long since it's actually really short (only three days)!  
I'm planning to update this Saturday or next week's Sunday.

Anyways, enjoy your life!

* * *

**Short Side Scene/Story:**

Let It Go: Fairy Tail Boys Style

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a Vulcan to be seen." - Natsu

"A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king." - Gray

* * *

_*Pfft - so true, Ice Princess, so true.*_ \- N

_*Hey!* _\- G.F.

_*Just look at what you do to Juvia.* _\- N

_*Continue the song, brats!* _\- Makarov

* * *

"The lightning is crackling like this swirling storm inside." - Laxus

* * *

_*Why is there lightning on a snowy mountain?* _\- G.F.

_*Don't ask me who wrote the lyrics. (glares at Jii-chan)* _\- L.D.

* * *

"Couldn't keep it in, I'm a man, I've tried." - Elfman

* * *

_*What's that supposed to mean?!* _\- N

* * *

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the monster they'll always know you'll be." - Gajeel

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." - Loke

"Well, darn it - now they all know." - Alzack

"LET IT GO!" -All

"LET IT GO!" -All

"Can't stop dancing any more." - Vjeeter

"LET IT GO!" -All

"LET IT GO!" -All

"Turn away and walk away from the request board." - Nab

"I don't care what they're going to say." - Warren "I'm never here, anyways." - Gildarts

"Let the sandstorm rage on!" - Max

* * *

*_What's happening to my kingdom?* _\- G.F.

* * *

"The souls never bothered me anyway." - Bickslow

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small." - Makarov

"And the hopelessness that once controlled me, can't get to me at all." - Droy

"I wish to see what a true runner can do. To test the speed limits and break through." - Jet

"No right, no wrong, no magic laws for me. I'm free!" - Freed

"LET IT GO!" -All

"LET IT GO!" -All

"I'm one with the paint and canvas." - Reedus

"LET IT GO!" - All

"LET IT GO!" - All

"You'll never see me cry *again*." - Gray

* * *

_*Don't tell anyone, Lucy!* _\- G.F.

* * *

"Here I crouch and here I'll shoot." - Alzack

"Let the sandstorm rage on!" - Max

* * *

_*Music plays and the guild is rebuilt again*_

* * *

"My power flurries from my friends to my fire." - Natsu and Macao

"My soul is spiraling in mannequins from all around." - Bickslow

"And one thought connects through like a lacrima." - Warren

"I'm never going back. Destroying Fairy Tail was in the past." - Gajeel and Laxus

"LET IT GO!" -All

"LET IT GO!" -All

"And I'll rise like the sprouting seedling." - Droy

"LET IT GO!" -All

"LET IT GO!" -All

"That horrid past is gone." - Loke, Elfman

"Here I stand," - Nab and Freed

"In the company of nakama *and good looking girls*." - Vjeeter, Reedus, Macao, and Wakaba

"Let the smoke travel on!" - Wakaba

* * *

_*Smoke now?!* _\- G.F. and L.D.

* * *

"My brats never bothered me anyway!" - Makarov

The Fairy Tail girls applaud and Mirajane squeals.

"I got that all on tape! Let's post this on that site they call youtube!"

_End._

* * *

**Shoutouts:**

Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my fanfic! Any questions, comments, or concerns may be posted in a review and I'll read it and try to respond.

To _Sara lovelymusic_: Hiro Mashima really knows how to make his fans die on the inside. And yes, I do read the manga. The current arc is looking promising! Wendy and Chelia are so cute! . Carla also looked... different - a good different, yes! I really wanted to see Lucy battle Natsu, though... :( He seems so much stronger now!

To _eem13, Lizzie2145, and SakuraPetal91_: Thanks for your support and love for this story~! Hope this chapter will make you guys happy :)

* * *

**Sneak Peek into the Next Chapter:**

"Did they really get the convertible ship?! No way..."

"Hand over Lucy Eucliffe or else we will have no choice but to demolish you."

"ERZA! NOO! WAIT, LU-"


	13. For Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

"Ah, damn it." The whole guild was sitting on the deck of the ship.

"I can't believe we had to retreat and the master was defeated as well!"

"Well, Bisca and Alzack are bringing Master to Porlysuica now. Unlucky souls."

"They know how she hates humans."

"We didn't get to avenge Levy and the others!" A fist slammed against the bar top.

Macao pointed to a spot on the map. "This is their headquarters," Wakaba, still sporting bandages around his head, Nab with his ankle wrapped in cloth and leaning against a crutch, and several others crowded around him.

"If we attack them with long ranged weapons from the high ground…"

* * *

Lucy sat on the barrel, Selena sitting in her lap, and watched the preparations happening on the deck. Wakaba carefully stuffed small, pale orbs into a sack, all the while muttering to Macao, "Next time I'll bring explosive lacrima!"

The other man nodded, glanced at the purple resources book in his hand, and called out to Elfman. "Bring out a set of smoke lacrima for long distance launchers from the storage room!"

The Strauss sibling nodded, his nose set, but still awaiting further medical treatment from Wendy, and headed below deck.

Gray cast a quick glance at Lucy and her downcast face. "What's the matter? Still worried?" He asked. She lowered her head and Natsu stared at her with his arms crossed from his spot against the wall.

"No, it's not that." Her eyes began to water and Selena looked up worriedly. It's just… I'm sorry."

Elfman, finished with the task form Macao, walked over. "Well, it _is_ the fate of rich heiresses to get chased." He nodded with a wise and knowing expression on his face. "And the ones who protect them are men."

"Don't say things like that." Gray warned, aware of Lucy's suddenly murderous aura.

Lucy glared at Elfman and her eyes were suddenly gone of any tears. "If you didn't have a dislocated nose, I would've punched you in the face for insulting me."

Happy looked puzzled, and he piped up. "But I'm really surprised. Why did you keep it a secret, Lucy?"

She made eye contact with him and he was shocked to see the little smile on her face. "I wasn't trying to hide anything. After I ran away, I didn't really want to talk about it. Ever since my mother remarried, I never loved my stepfather and although he didn't direct any negativity at me, he locked me up and took away my freedom. I already warned him to stay away from me – he killed my mother, after all."

She laughed bitterly and stroked Selena's fur. "I guess I can't expect him to keep his promises."

"He went to such trouble to take me back – I don't even know if he wants me dead or alive!" She trembled with anger, the murderous aura doubling tenfold. "He's the _worst!_"

Gray looked at her almost pitifully and Elfman gave her the 'weird' look. Lucy sighed and shrugged off her anger, and the sadness rushed up to swallow her again. "But when you get to the root of it, it's actually my fault for running away, right?"

"That's not true! Your stepfather's the bad guy here!" Elfman exclaimed and Gray shook his head once. "You idiot!"

The white haired man jumped and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, Phantom!" Lucy's gaze returned to the wooden floorboards and she looked downcast. Her exceed partner nuzzled her hand and she smiled gratefully at Selena.

"Thanks to my selfish actions, I've caused all this trouble for everyone – even Gajeel, Juvia, and Levy's lives were tainted by me. Maybe if I went home this would all end."

At this, Natsu perked up and straightened, uncrossing his arms. "I doubt that." He said and Elfman, Gray, and Happy leaned in to hear more clearly. Lucy and Selena looked up at him and he grinned.

"'Rich heiress' doesn't strike me as the words that describe you. Plus, you've gotta save Gajeel and Juvia, right?" A wave of calm rushed over Lucy as Natsu's words sank in. Then, a sense of foreboding loomed over her.

"I don't know how to! They were acting like they were possessed and being controlled by someone!" She panicked and pulled at her hair.

Natsu grabbed her hands and the three men smiled at her.

"Don't worry – we'll find a way."

* * *

Cana flipped over the final card, and it revealed a lightning bolt. She frowned in thought for a second before scattering her cards. "It's no use! I can't tell where Mystogan is."

Mira glanced between the lacrima and Cana, and her brow creased in disappointment. "I see…"

"If their aim is Lucy, then they'll be attacking soon. We've got a lot of injured people and Wendy can't heal them all that quickly, even with her magic." Cana gripped her bottle of booze and stared into its murky contents. "This doesn't look too good…"

Sighing, Mirajane turned away. "Master is gravely wounded and we don't know where Mystogan is. You're the only one we can rely on… Laxus!"

The instant connect lacrima flickered and a blonde haired man wearing a pair of spiked headphones appeared. "Huh?" He sounded bored.

"Please, come back!" Mirajane pleaded. "Fairy Tail is in a crisis!"

Laxus threw back his head and laughed. "Serves the old geezer right!" He glanced back at Mirajane, a dangerous smile on his face. "It doesn't have anything to do with me. Handle it yourselves."

Cana chugged the last of the bottle and slammed it down on the table. "Laxus! Why you…"

"After all, the old man declared this war. Why should I be the one to bail him out?" Laxus leaned forward, the lightning shaped scar that stretched over his right head coming into focus.

"They're after Lucy… One of us!" Mirajane explained.

"Who's that? Oh, you mean the newbie?" The blonde man leaned back and bargained. "Tell her I'll be happy to save her ass if she becomes my woman."

Cana leapt forward, her hand fisted. "I can't believe you!"

"Oi, oi, is that any way to speak to someone you're asking help from?" Laxus smirked. "Also, tell the old man to hurry up and retire, so I can take over his position as master." Gleeful laughter burst from his lips and quite suddenly, the lacrima broke into thousands of tiny crystal shards.

Mirajane clenched her hand and returned it to her side. Tears ran down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth. Cana looked at her friend in surprise and pity.

"Mira…"

The Strauss shook and wiped at her tears. "I can't believe him… Is he truly a member of Fairy Tail?" She turned, tears still trailing down her cheeks as she stormed past the shattered fragments of lacrima. "In that case – I'll fight!"

"What are you saying?" Cana straightened up, alarmed.

"Lucy was captured even though I was there!" The distressed Mirajane wailed.

"No." Cana leaned forward and placed a hand on the barmaid's arm. "You'll get in everyone's way as you are now. Even if you once were an S class wizard." Mira looked up and turned away after realizing the truth in Cana's words. _I'm weak_.

* * *

Lucy knew she didn't deserve them. Of course she knew! Their hospitality, warmth, friendliness – most of all – _trust_ – made her feel guilty beyond anything she'd ever felt before in her life.

The occasional yet frequently appearing smiles of comfort, sympathetic embraces and the kind words she received were like stabs at her heart and a soothing balm at the same time.

How could these people smile like that with injuries on their bodies? More importantly, how could they smile _at her_, the one who was the cause of their injuries? Somehow, though… she _couldn't _leave them. It hurt her to even think about that possibility.

Sitting on the crow's nest, Lucy wrapped her arms around her bent legs and hugged them close to her racing chest. If she closed her eyes and just _breathed_, maybe, just maybe, she could pretend that everything was all right.

The salty scent of the sea overrode her senses, and she leaned back and shut her eyes, allowing the restless rocking of the waves to calm her heart.

As the mainmast shifted, the wind altered its course, lifting strands of her blonde hair and wafting the smoky, spicy scent of a male towards her. She immediately opened her eyes as the crow's nest shook and Natsu's head popped up through the hole in the lookout.

"Scootch over, Luce!" He whined and nudged her foot playfully. She complied and moved over silently.

Natsu pulled himself up the last row of netting and climbed through the hole. They sat next to each other and each basked in the other's company. While Lucy's heart was still restless, the presence of Natsu next to her helped her to relax.

"Neh, Natsu?" She asked while she stared off into the blue sky, her brown eyes hazy and faraway.

"Hm?" He grunted in reply.

"I don't want to leave Fairy Tail." Her confession slipped out of her mouth and her brown orbs cleared. She began to tremble as she turned to look at Natsu.

"I don't want to leave… Fairy… Tail?" It came out as a question this time. The slight hesitation in her voice broke Natsu's heart and he held her stamped hand.

Her words brought memories of a day that seemed not too long ago when it was he had who pleaded with Gramps to come with them. _We can stay together and escape!_ His words rang in his head and he clenched Lucy's hands tighter.

"Luce, you're not going to leave. We're all going to stay together, save Gajeel and Juvia, and everything will be fine." He saw the tears collecting at the corners of her eyes, the tremble of her lips, the shaking of her entire body that seemed to cry out in fear and desperation.

"What's the point of returning to someplace you don't want to return? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. And you belong with us." The dam of emotions almost seemed to break and Natsu prepared himself, but it never came. Lucy swallowed back her tears, her fear, her desperation for family, and put on a wobbly smile.

Her voice was no more than a whisper as she said, "Thank you." Natsu leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers and looking her in the eye.

"You're welcome." A ball of blue fur landed on his head and Natsu stumbled forward, their noses crashing.  
"Ow!" Lucy rubbed her nose and recoiled - Natsu doing the same.

"Hmph. Good job, Happy. Stay away from my partner!" Selena swooped down onto Lucy's lap and nestled into her stomach. Her white wings disappeared with a pop along with Happy's.

Happy leaned over and patted Natsu's forehead. "Sorry, Natsu. Selena promised me a bunch of yummy fish if I did it, so I couldn't resist."  
"It's okay, Happy. That's a pretty hard deal to resist." Natsu joked and reached up to rub the blue exceed's head.

At the same time, Lucy scolded Selena. "Didn't I already tell you not to bribe others?"

The silver furred exceed huffed and turned away. "I didn't bribe Happy. It was a fair exchange!" Lucy opened her mouth to retort back, but the sudden irregular rocking of the ship jolted her and the others. Screams and shouts of alarm came from the deck.

* * *

Erza took out her anger on the wall. The warm spray of water only fueled her anger.

"It's my fault… If I had gone with Master," She leaned her head against the wooden stall as the shower continued to spray water. _Everything could've been different_.

The irregular rocking of the ship and the sudden burst of noise outside jolted her out of her self-hatred session. She turned the shower off and after wrapping a towel around her body, she ran out the door.

* * *

"What is that?"

"Abandon ship!" Alzack's voice pierced through the jumble of sounds and he repeated his message several times.

Natsu stood up, gripping the rim of the crow's nest for balance. He scanned to the left and right before his face went pale. "What the hell?"

"What's happening?" Lucy stood up as well and she joined Natsu at the edge. Immediately, her face paled and her jaw dropped in horror.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and she turned to him. He wasn't looking at her, though. "Happy, Selena, let's go!" And they jumped over the edge.

"NATSUUU!" Lucy screamed as the deck rushed upward to meet them. With a sudden jolt, the two mages stopped falling and Lucy looked behind to see Selena carrying her and Happy supporting Natsu. "T-thanks…"

"Lucy," Natsu groaned and Lucy looked at him concernedly. "Can you let go of my hand, please? I think I've lost circulation."

She flushed and released the appendage, and Natsu sighed and shook out his hand. They flew off the ship and rejoined the group of Fairy Tail members. Carefully, Happy and Selena set them down on the ground and deactivated their aera.

Erza was the last to jump onto land - wearing only a towel - and she waved at Natsu. He stepped forward and raised his arms, chanting something lost above the crashing of the waves. The ship lit up like a beacon and disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Murmurs broke out in the group of Fairy Tail mages a second before the ship reappeared. It landed with a thump on land and morphed into a three story tall pagoda-like building. The Fairy Tail symbol blazed on one of the three banners above the entrance.

Natsu grinned and explained, noticing Lucy's confused face. "We ordered one of the transformation magic infused variety. The ship can be converted to a building and back. Only guild masters can convert it, though."

Lucy examined the colorful building with its sloping rooftops and small cap dome and smiled. It looked like an amazing home.

"Their guild is walking!" Happy exclaimed.

"Phantom? No way… Wait a second – it's not moving anymore!" The shout drove Lucy out of her trance and she quickly turned to the ocean.

Natsu narrowed his eyes in distaste at the immobile castle like structure that sat on top of a huge slab of rock. Six metal legs supported the contraption and helped it to advance forward, but currently it was standing still. "Phantom…" Lucy's eyes widened and she stared at the huge structure in shock.

"That's Phantom Lord?" She asked, the doubt bringing her voice an octave higher.

"Yeah. That's their guild hall, though. Their ship isn't the convertible model." He answered.

The giant contraption creaked and slowly lifted one leg out of the water. The Fairy Tail wizards moved back instinctively as it came back down, displacing a large amount of water. Natsu, Gray, and Elfman stared on in shock and Wakaba freaked.

"W-What are we going to do?" The pipe between his lips quivered as he spoke. Wendy picked up Carla and hid behind Lucy. The blonde moved her arm around Wendy to pull the frightened girl closer.

Mirajane covered her mouth with both hands and Erza froze. "I didn't predict this… _This _is how they attack us?"

* * *

The moving guild stopped where it was and the legs collapsed on themselves, sending a wave of water rushing towards land.

Inside the main control room, Jose Porla sported an evil grin. "The Magic Focusing Cannon, Jupiter… Ready…"

In the chamber below, a group of Phantom mages activated their magic. With a flash, energy burst into the giant lacrima sphere in the center of the chamber.

The front face of the guild slid down and a rusted, giant cannon muzzle stretched itself out, aiming directly at the group of Fairy Tail mages gathered in front of the guild.

A dark ball of magic gathered at the front of the cannon and in the control room, Jose nodded. "Eliminate them." The Phantom mages below confirmed the order and the cannon prepared to launch.

* * *

Erza whipped around and flung out her hand, motioning for everyone to move away. "This is bad! Everyone, take cover!" She yelled.

The sphere of energy grew bigger and formed a swirling vortex of magic.

"Erza!" Mira cried as the scarlet haired mage sprinted forward.

"What are you planning to do?" Macao stared at her suddenly glowing back with his one good eye, the other one covered by an impromptu eye patch.

"She requipped?" Cana exclaimed.

"Oui!" Reedus confirmed.

The glow around Erza died and she now donned her strongest defensive armor.  
"I won't let you touch the guild!" She shouted.

Happy's eyes went wide. "It's the Admantine Armor!"

Bisca gasped. "She doesn't intend to actually block it, does she?"

"I don't care how much crazy defensive power that armor gives you!" Alzack yelled.

"Don't do it, Erza! You'll die!" Vjeeter exclaimed.

"Get down!" Erza commanded.

"ERZA!" Natsu reached for her as Gray held him back.

"All we can do is believe in her!" The vortex of magic grew bigger and bigger until…

"LUCY!" Mirajane screamed. The blonde girl stood in front of Erza and spread her arms wide. How she even got there, no one knew.

It was only when she looked back at Erza, her brown eyes alight with determination, when the requip mage fully understood that she was serious.

"NO! LUCY!" Erza's eyes widened in fear and Natsu struggled even more vehemently. However, no one could've prevented the inevitable.

Jupiter fired.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

I apologize for the late chapter, everyone!  
The next chapter will be up sooner than usual this week (after my NHD project is done).

Yeah, the NHD is really taking over my life right now since it's due this Tuesday! O_O

And I haven't exactly started putting everything on my poster board... yet...

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~Nora

* * *

**Author's Current Status:**

Going to die if I can't finish my NHD since I (foolishly) signed up for the contest and now I'm doooooomed!

* * *

**Short Side Scene/Story:**

ARGH! I can't think of a good one - yet. Hmm... This'll be a sneak peek at a possible story I might write in the future.

Enigma

She was famous and supposedly rich beyond measure. Her bank accounts were thought to be overflowing with jewels so that when her balance came up, it was displayed as an XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

However, she was _not_ believed to not even have a bank account and live in an apartment which she scrambled to get money to pay rent every month. The leader of the Enigma was supposed to be amazing, talented, sophisticated, and rich. Filthy rich.

Hmph. Let people think what they think. She sighed and grabbed a box of instant macaroni and cheese. The hot water tap wasn't working so she had to go next door to borrow some from her neighbor.

"Levy-chan? You in there?" She gave three hard raps on the wooden door and waited a few seconds. Just as she was about to turn away, the swung open - just like every other time this had happened.

"Lu-chan!" The short, blue haired girl wore a pair of red glasses rimmed with fake rhimestones. Levy stepped outside and ushered her in. "You already know where the hot water tap is so shoo." The TV blasted full volume from the living room and the blunette pushed her into the kitchen playfully.

"Thanks, Levy." Lucy called into the living room after she'd filled the plastic mac-an'-cheese cup with the required amount of boiling water. "I'm so lucky to have my best friend as my neighbor!" Levy didn't reply so she poked her head through the curtain seperating the two rooms.

"Lu-chan, have you _seen_ this?" Upon seeing her face, Levy dragged her out of the kitchen - macaroni and all - and sat her down on the couch. The petite girl pressed the reply button on the TV and the latest news popped up.

"Breaking News for The Enigma fans!" The reporter was a man with a spike of blonde hair on the top of his head and a pair of black sunglasses in his hair. Lucy giggled and nudged Levy.

"Any second now Jason's going to break protocol." She whispered to her best friend and lo and behold, the next word Jason said was, "Coooooooool!" Lucy broke out into laughter until Levy elbowed her in the side, hard.

"The news won't be good." Levy warned her and Lucy immediately stopped laughing. If Levy was this serious... then the news must be _really_ bad.

Jason continued speaking. "The identities of the members of The Enigma have been discovered!" And Lucy's heart stopped.

* * *

**Shoutouts:**

As always, thanks for all the readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters of _Princess Converted Pirate_!

To Nekokittygirl: I hope you liked the Frozen parody...? I wrote that since my friend has recently infected me with her  
Frozen-fever and I was really out of ideas to do for the short story. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

To Yeeellyy: You did?! Wow! I'm impressed by your dedication! Lol~ So, did the lyrics go well-ish?

To RandomCookieCat: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the chapters! Also, I will be doing those script story thingys at the end of every chapter. Just warning ya, I was really out of it when I wrote today's so I will most likely be changing the short story that I posted on this chapter. See you in the next chapter!

To Guest: Thanks for your review! I updated (finally) ;)

To NynaeveAl'Mera: I just _had_ to write a Fairy Tail Boys version of Let It Go! Danke again, Sky, for infecting me with your Frozen-fever. Lol! Hopefully you regained your sanity afterwards and your sister was... not scared of you for randomly laughing... That would definitely make my day... getting sued for scaring a little kid. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!

To New Readers and Followers and Favoriters: Welcome to the journey!

Any questions, comments, and concerns for the story or my sanity may be posted in a review or PM'ed to me and I'll read it and try to respond!

* * *

**Sneak Peek Into The Next Chapter:**

"Wake up, Lucy! WAKE UP!"

"We have to split up. Divide and Conquer."

"Those shadows and the paper people were-"


	14. Life and Death

**Disclaimer: Testing, testing. I hope you're all familiar with this already... :D**

* * *

She stood and watched the enormous vortex of magic spiral towards her. The sheer force of it whipped her hair around, but she didn't flinch as it drew closer.

Then, Jupiter's beam was on her.

Erza screamed, a sound of pure anger and helplessness, before she slammed the two halves of her shield together. A giant green magic circle appeared in front of her, and she pressed against the shield, waiting for the beam to hit her.

"LUCY! NO! NO…" Natsu struggled against Gray's slackening hold. The ice mage couldn't believe that Lucy sacrificed herself like that. _It wouldn't have changed anything._

Gray looked away from the sight of the beam enveloping the blonde and the scarlet crouched behind her.

* * *

"AHA HA HA!" Jose Porla cackled. His lips split into a dark, evil grin at the thought of Fairy Tail finally being obliterated. The stupid mages and their even dumber master would not bother Phantom's fearsome reputation on the seas anymore.

"Master!" A lowly member ran into the control room, panicked and panting.

"What is _so_ important that you must disturb me when I'm enjoying _this_?" Jose hissed, slowly sitting up and turning away from the sight of Jupiter's shot. The messenger pulled back, a bit frightened, but he finished delivering his message.

"There's a problem. Their guild isn't destroyed yet!"

* * *

Back on the shore, Elfman yelled and Gray looked back. It was impossible. The shot never reached Erza because there was Lucy, standing with her arms wide and glowing.

A golden magic circle that was as ancient looking as Natsu's spun in front of her, and she blocked the stream of magic. Her brow creased in concentration and a golden glow flared even brighter around her. She was determined to protect her nakama – against all odds.

Lucy let out a roar and took a step forward. Natsu's eyes widened. All he could see was a majestic, golden dragon pushing back a vortex of dark energy. _It couldn't be…_

* * *

"WHAT?" Jose thundered and jumped off his makeshift throne. "_How_ is this possible?" He looked out the floor to ceiling window, but the cannon blocked any view of the mainland.

"Umm, Master," The messenger spoke up in a small voice. "Maybe it was Erza Scarlet."

"Shut up, you." Without warning, the man vaporized in a flash or purple light and Jose Porla began to glow.

"_Erza Scarlet_..." The ground beneath him cracked.

* * *

A sudden splinter in her magic circle made Lucy look up. The attack was almost over, but it seemed that she couldn't hold Jupiter back anymore.

"ERZA! GO!" Lucy shouted, and the scarlet haired mage looked up as the blonde's magic circle cracked with Lucy taking the brunt of the damage.

A body slammed against Erza's shield and Jupiter's beam vanished – the attack was over.

"S-She saved us." Macao looked on in wonder, and Mirajane shook with suppressed tears.

"Lucy!" Natsu broke free from Gray's hold and ran to the fallen girl. Her blonde hair was disheveled and dirty as she laid on the ground.

"Wake up, Luce! WAKE UP!" Natsu shook the still girl and Erza, her armor back to normal, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, stop." She knelt down next to Lucy. "Wendy! Lucy needs your help!" In a flash, the little girl appeared.

Without a word, she crouched next to Lucy and listened for a heart beat. A small smile crawled onto her face and she sat up.

"She's still alive." Wendy confirmed. With a groan, Lucy turned over and blinked.

"W-what's going on?" She yawned and sat up. Immediately, she fell back and Natsu caught her.

"Whoa there, take it slowly. You got injured pretty badly." He said. Erza suddenly pushed him away, and Lucy fell to the ground. She winced as pain lanced up her back.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" The requip mage shouted. Lucy groaned as the sound echoed in her ears, only adding to her discomfort. "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED, AND WE WOULD'VE LOST A MEMBER! I COULD'VE HANDLED IT-" Gray placed a hand on Erza's shoulder, and he nodded at Lucy who was curled up in pain. Erza sighed, and then punched Gray away. The ice mage soared through the air and crashed into the guild.

"Actually, that was very brave of you," Erza smiled and Lucy finally uncurled herself. "Just, don't-"

"Don't do that ever again." Natsu spoke up, his eyes gleaming with something unreadable. "I don't know what I'd do if you died." He locked eyes with Lucy, and Erza decided not to interrupt the two.

"Omigosh! Pink haired, brown eyed babies, and blonde haired, black eyed babies!" Mira squealed loudly, and Lucy blushed and turned away, her back facing Natsu.

"It's not like that, Mira!" She yelled. As she breathed again, dust particles flew into her mouth, but her magic was too decreased for her to heal instantly.

Mirajane just grinned. "Don't worry, Lucy. You'll be out of denial in no time!" The girl turned a bright red color.

"I'M NOT-"

"BZZT." A crackly, static sound split the air. The sickly sweet voice that boomed from the robot's amplified speakers sent a shiver down Lucy's spine.

"It has come to our attention that Fairy Tail has kidnapped someone of great worth." Jose Porla's voice rang out, and the Fairy Tail mages tensed and prepared to fight. "Return Lucy Eucliffe or face the consequences." Lucy froze. After a moment of silence passed, she prepared to step forward.

An arm blocked her path and Erza stepped in front of her. "NEVER!" She shouted and the rest of Fairy Tail joined in.

"We will never betray our nakama!" Cana yelled.

"Defending nakama is manly!" Elfman shouted and shook his fist at the robot.

"She's Lucy of Fairy Tail!" Natsu roared, and he slung an arm around Lucy who had stood up. "We'll never give her up!"

In his giant robot, Jose Porla grinned. Erza Scarlet seemed really strong if she could still stand after blocking Jupiter's beam. He looked forward to fighting her.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He announced and raised his arm. "Jupiter shall fire in fifteen more minutes. Prepare for battle, Fairy Tail." Shades began to collect in front of the robot.

* * *

"Guys, listen!" Lucy shouted. "Someone needs to destroy the Jupiter Cannon. Also, Gajeel and Juvia are definitely on that ship, and so are the Element Four. Juvia is part of that team, but Gajeel is not. However, the Element Four and Gajeel are all S Class mages. We can't risk using magic because they might slip the higher ups some-"

"Don't worry about that!" Wendy piped up and the crowd parted to let her pass through. "After you defeat them, just feed them one of these tablets. They dissolve instantly, and they'll wipe recent memories from the person who ate it." She handed several little pouches over to Lucy who beamed.

"That's great! Thanks Wendy!" She said and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Okay, then now all we need to figure out is who will be going in to attack. I want to-"

"Definitely no," Natsu said. "It'll be me, Erza, Elfman, and Sleeping Beauty over there." He pointed at Gray, who leaped up.

"What'd you just call me, Matchstick?"

"Bring it on Ice Cube!"

"BOYS!" Erza glared at the now hugging Gray and Natsu, and Elfman, on the sidelines, gulped. "Let's go."

"But-" Lucy protested, watching the four mages leave, but Mirajane shook her head.

"You'll be going to the safe house with Loke to recover and hide, Lucy." She smiled at the blonde. "You've already done enough."

Lucy sighed, but she gave up and went with the nervous ginger-haired male. He ushered her through the deserted streets, still managing to keep at least an arms length away from her.

"S-so," Loke stuttered, not meeting Lucy's eyes. "We're almost there, but stay on guard." Lucy raised an eyebrow. She was curious about why Loke seemed so… cautious around her.

"What kind of magic do you use, Loke?" She quickly limped to catch up with him, and they turned a corner. Loke hesitantly flashed the rings on his fingers, the light gleaming off the polished, green tinted metal.

"Ring Magic." He answered and held open the door of a large warehouse. "Ladies first." Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, sensing that Loke wasn't being entirely truthful, but she entered the warehouse first.

The interior of the warehouse was dim and only lit by a few, not-very-bright light lacrimas. There were no windows, and boxes and various other crates filled up a quarter of the room.

"Make yourself comfortable," Loke shut the door, dropped the bar, and sat on the crate closest to the entrance. He swept his arm out and gestured to the boxes. "These are the best we got." Lucy leaned against a crate; eyes closed, and she proceeded to snooze for about five minutes.

**Thump**. Loke straightened up and Lucy's eyes snapped open. The sound on the rooftop continued and the two Fairies in the warehouse held their breaths. After a few seconds, the thumping ceased, and Loke let out a small, tense sigh.

The ceiling promptly collapsed.

* * *

"Cana! You got 'em?" Macao launched an orb of purple fire at an incoming shade and the enemy disappeared. Wakaba guarded his back. He manipulated his pipe smoke to destroy multiple shades at a time.

Cana grunted and shook her head, her hair scattering to the sides of her face.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She threw a set of cards at a trio of shades, and they jolted with electricity before fading away. "But holy Mavis, these things are infinite!"

The shades rematerialized in front of the robot, and they began to attack the mages once more. Mirajane watched from the inside of the guild. She peered through the glass window, observing the fighting mages outside.

As a new wave of the enemy's shades launched themselves at the mages – some who stumbled and were forced to flee – Mira bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Gradually, a casing of light enveloped her and when it finally faded away, "Lucy", wearing a frilly, fuchsia pink dress with white ruffles, stood in her place.

* * *

Loke jumped in front of Lucy and shielded her from the dust and falling debris. Lucy shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. The cloud of dust vanished, and the figure of a crouched man straightened. Two other people stood up as well.

"Gajeel!" Loke gasped.

Metal studs flashed in the stream of sunlight and red eyes focused in on the blonde head behind the ginger.

"Bright as hell over here," That toothy smirk. "Hand over the girl."

* * *

The mages were still fighting valiantly when "Lucy" walked out of the guild. She walked calmly towards the edge of land until she was in view of the robot.

"Stop your attack and call back your shades! I surrender!" She raised her hands in a "surrendering" gesture. "I, Lucy Eucliffe, will come peacefully."

Cana looked over to "Lucy", struggling to push back a large blade carrying shade with her knife. "Mira! What are you doing?!" She yelled at "Lucy". The transformed Mirajane looked back, and smiled gently.

"I'm just doing what anyone would to protect their family." She looked up at the robot. "I'm useless and weak against the shades, but this will stop Phantom's attack."

"Foolish girl." Jose Porla's voice boomed through the air, and Cana looked at the robot. The shades paused their attack momentarily. "You are not Lucy Eucliffe." Mirajane froze, an expression of shock on her face.

"The heiress is not even present in the guild right now."

"How do you know that?!" Mira whispered.

"I have my ways. But right now," Suddenly, Mirajane began to shimmer. "I have to teach a lesson to those who lie to me."

"NOO! MIRA!" Cana screamed, darting towards the barmaid. Mira looked up, her shocked gaze meeting Cana's frantic one, and she disappeared. With a jolt of light, Mirajane reappeared between the gears of the robot's arm.

**CREAK.** The arm moved, and Mira screamed. She was stuck between the two gears, unable to do anything.

"MIRA! MIRA! SOMEONE HELP MIRA!" Cana screamed.

"Cana, look out!" Wakaba yelled, and the card mage turned. The blade of the shade sunk into the upper right side of her chest. Cana stared at it blankly, and then she collapsed onto the ground.

"Dammit! GET WENDY!" Wakaba crouched near Cana, and he gripped the handle of the knife. With a squelch, he pulled the knife out, and Cana screamed and thrashed violently. "WENDY!" Wakaba yelled again.

"She's here, Wakaba. She's here." Macao and Wendy were suddenly at their side. The doctor knelt down and ripped some fabric off the hem of Wakaba's shirt. She bandaged Cana's wound and nodded tersely at the two men, a serious look on her young face.

"We have to get her into the guild or she won't make it. I can't risk exposing my magic out here." Using a cloud of smoke, Wakaba created a small stretcher, and Macao lifted the bleeding Cana onto the stretcher.

The small party walked towards the guild with Macao defended the group from attacking shades and Wendy keeping a close watch on Cana. Wakaba just made sure that the smoke wouldn't disperse.

* * *

"Lucy, get out of here!" Loke yelled. He twisted his rings, yelling, "Ring Magic: Twister!"

A massive tornado formed in the center of the warehouse and swirled towards the Phantom mages, momentarily obscuring them from Loke and Lucy's sight. Splintered wood and entire crates were sucked into the tornado, creating an enormous, deadly, animated projectile.

Loke turned around and pushed Lucy towards the door, but the blonde launched towards him and pushed the two of them to the ground. A metal spear lodged itself in the door where Loke's head had been, moments before.

"You baka…" She hissed and crouched, extending a helping hand to Loke. The ginger didn't pay attention to her hand – he was quivering in fear, as his tornado was gone.

All that remained to show that something had happened in the warehouse were all the destroyed crates and the splintered, jagged pieces of wood sticking up all over the place. Gajeel stood up and advanced, and a girl and a boy trailed a few inches behind him.

"So, Celeste," Gajeel snickered, and the duo behind him chuckled hesitantly along with him. "Change your mind now?" Loke stopped trembling, and he stood up.

"I never change my mind." He snapped back and charged at the wild haired, pierced dude. With his ginger colored hair catching the sunlight, the little cloud of dust that rose in sparkly particles around him, and the feral snarl on his face, Lucy thought he looked like a lion. Fierce, proud, strong, and loyal…

Gajeel only grinned and waved for the boy and girl behind him to step back. He played along with Loke for a few seconds; both exchanging equally matched kicks and punches before he quickly lost interest.

"Iron Dragon's Karma Sword!" His arm suddenly turned into a thick blade in midair as he punched Loke at close range. The sword sliced into his side, but no blood dripped out.

"Wha-?" Lucy gasped, and Loke froze. He collapsed to the ground, and Gajeel retracted his arm. The curved blade of metal rubbed against Loke's wound, and the ginger gave a yell of pain. Lucy rushed forward and kneeled next to Loke.

"Get back to the guild and get Wendy to help you." She ripped her sleeves off and bound the cloth around Loke's waist. It didn't reach the whole way around, so she bit her lip and took off her belt. She wrapped it around his waist gently.

"Lucy-"

"Go!" Loke stood up and limp-ran for it. Lucy stared at Gajeel and his accomplices.

"Well you sure are brave, aren't you, Eucliffe?" Gajeel sneered and crossed his arms. Lucy mimicked him, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"I won't let you hurt my friends."

"But you're defenseless – wait. Maybe not," He smirked and circled around her like he was a predator and she was his next meal. "I seem to recall that you're a-"

Lucy didn't give him a chance to speak. She darted forward and slammed her fist into his chest, a blur of motion. He couldn't react that fast, and he went flying backwards into the splintery rubble. She stood over him, a dark, menacing look on her face.

"Don't talk like you know me." She stepped forward, picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and growled. "You're not the Gajeel I know." He rustled every time he moved around, as if he was carrying sheets of paper around with him. She sniffed the air, and she smelled something different about him as well. There was an underlying, sneaky scent around him – as if something had attach-

"You went easy on me." He grinned and the next thing she knew, he had pinned her to the ground with several iron handcuffs. "Good luck surviving, _Princess_."

The last thing she saw was the shadow that obscured half of his face as he leaned forward and knocked her out.

* * *

_Got… to get… to the guild…_ Loke stumbled along, the pain in his side increasing with every step. Something warm trickled down the hand covering his wound, and he looked over. His side was glowing slightly, golden sparkles drifting out of the bandaged wound.

"Dammit." He sighed and increased his hobbling speed. He focused on the ground beneath his feet so he wouldn't fall over. Suddenly, he slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. "What the hell?" There was no wall. He stood up and walked forward a second time.

**Crash.** Again, he fell to the ground.

"What is going on?" Loke looked up and to his surprise, there was him, looking back at himself with the glasses, spiky ginger hair, fur trimmed green coat, and bandages side he knew he had. "A mirror, huh?" He stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to take care of this myself." Loke twisted the rings on his fingers and prepared to cast his spell. "Ring Magic: T-"

"Nuh uh uh~" Suddenly, he was trapped on all sides by mirrors. They reflected him, and some showed images of the former person he used to be. _I guess… person isn't the right word. _Loke sighed, as he looked at the mirror with the reflection of a spiky ginger haired man in a crisp black suit. _How I've changed…_

"You'll be staying there until you learn your lesson." The high-pitched, girlish voice spoke up again, and Loke straightened.

"Oh Mavis! I almost forgot about you!" He exclaimed and winced as his side throbbed again.

"Hmph!" The girl outside snorted. "For that criminal offense, you shall get more than double the punishment! Cue the music!" A torrent of sound blasted into the mirror sphere, and Loke clutched his ears. The sound echoed in the small, tightly enclosed prison, and it seemed to cut deep into his soul itself.

_Forgive me, Lucy… _Loke thought as he collapsed against a mirror wall. _I can't go on._

* * *

"You finally decided to arrive." Gajeel snorted as he acknowledged the two mages who entered the room.

"Y-Yes!" The girl wearing the purple clown-like hat stuttered and brought her hand up to her forehead in a salute. The man just bowed, not saying anything, but Gajeel grinned. He could smell their fear seeping into the air.

_However_ \- he frowned now - _the issue was that there was no fear coming from the girl._ He glanced over at the blonde chained to the wall.

"Go tell Porla that the girl's been captured." The two nodded at him before retreating from the room. _Pansies, them all. Not one of them in this damn guild is strong. The rain woman's okay, though._ He grimaced.

Eucliffe, she was called. _She seems more like a princess - or a bunny._ He shook his head – he had no idea where these thoughts would come from, but as soon as they appeared, the shadows would roll into his brain, and he'd forget.

Right now, he was bored, though. So the girl would have to entertain him. She'd do.

"Princess," He walked closer to his prisoner. She didn't look up or acknowledge him as he approached. "How does it feel to be scum, eh?" She didn't respond.

He punched the wall with an extended iron fist right next to her head, and she flinched. _At least she responded._

"I'm not scum." She finally looked up, and what he saw surprised him. There was defiance in her eyes, but also love. _Is it towards me?! _Gajeel thought.

"Fairy Tail is the strongest guild there is, and I'm a part of it. We're all family, but you – you're nothing but a lump of iron – cold, unfeeling, and just waiting to get melted down." She grinned in satisfaction at her own words and at the reaction she got from him.

He narrowed his eyes, and walked forward, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head up. She didn't back down from his menacing stare and instead, she challenged him back.

There was a fire burning in her eyes – strong, fiery, and unstoppable – and he wanted to put it out. Gajeel released her, and took a step back. The two were aware of the two mages who returned, but they didn't pay any attention to them.

"Uh oh, this looks like trouble." Sue - the girl - whispered into Blake's ear. Blake only nodded in agreement.

"Well then, let's see what they'll do if I hurt their little Fairy trash." Gajeel growled. He gave no chance for Lucy to respond as he fired a barrage of punches and kicks – all imbued with iron – at her.

She didn't react – no sound came out of her mouth and her body didn't shake.

"Gajeel! Stop it! The master wants her alive!"

"Don't care." Gajeel paused for a second in his attacks and turned his gaze on the other two Phantom mages. "If he inquires, I'll blame it on you two. This is all just part of his plan to destroy Fairy Tail."

"Ha… ha ha…" The three Phantoms turned, and there was Lucy, laughing. She wheezed and coughed some blood out of her mouth before wiping it away.

"You think… you can beat Fairy Tail… when you can't even… destroy a weakling like me…?" She chuckled weakly. "If you kill me, Erza and Gray will come to beat the hell out of you… And then Master would follow close behind. He'll completely obliterate… your guild. Of course, the rest of the guild would follow… and then you'd have to face Natsu… the strongest dragon slayer… of all time…"

Sue and Blake glanced at each other, horrified.

"Does she want Gajeel to kill her?" Sue whispered, shocked. Blake shook his head. The girl was doomed.

"Well, I'll test that out," Gajeel stepped forward, his arm pulled back, and he had a feral look in his eyes as he grinned. "Have a wonderful time in hell, _Princess_." The shadow flashed across his face one more time before the iron pole flew through the air, straight at her chest.

The floor cracked, and over ten feet tall flames burst into the air – too late.

X marked the spot, blood sprayed over the floor, and Lucy collapsed against her cuffs, sobbing apologies.

The sky began to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Long time no see... Heh heh heh... Yeah. I'm deeply sorry for the almost-one-month-later update! I was working on this chapter for so long, and then I had some other ideas that I needed to publish, but I finally came back! ;)

I loved writing this chapter - it's one of my favorites so far. The_ Emblem of Fire _is another story I'll probably be focusing on along with this one. However, _Princess Converted Pirate _will always be my first priority until it's finished.

During my "short break", I sorta had a writer's block. I wasn't really sure how to show Lucy defending Fairy Tail from the Jupiter Cannon, but I hope the way I wrote it was okay!

If you have time, I'd love it if you review or send me a PM! Thanks to all of you loyal readers who did not abandon me during my absence.  
New readers, followers, favorite-ers, and stalkers - I love you all!

Until the next chapter,

~Nora

* * *

**Author's Current Status:**

Happy for being a good student in school! (I did pretty well for my first time at NHD, but I didn't make it to states) :)

* * *

**Short Side Scene/Story:**

Let It Go: Fairy Tail Girls Style

(Thanks to "Ft shipr" for the great idea!) *face palm* (I can't believe I didn't think of this...) XD

* * *

"The stars glow bright in the night sky tonight, no one cloud, to be seen." - Lucy

"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the rain queen." - Juvia

* * *

_*Rain... queen?* -Lucy_

_*Yes - you're just jealous that Juvia was paired up with Gray-sama, not you.* -Juvia_

_*N-Not true!* -Lucy_

_*I think _I _deserve to be called the queen of Fairies!* -Evergreen_

_*Focus, everyone!* -Erza_

_*Titania...* -Evergreen_

_**Death Glare** -Erza_

* * *

"The wind is howling like Grandine's magic inside." - Wendy

"I always keep it in, Mavis knows I need not try." - Cana

* * *

_*What about that time with Bacchus?* -Lucy_

_*Lucy... Your nee-san is always here for you to talk about you know who~* -Cana (with an evil grin)_

_*I said nothing!* -Lucy_

* * *

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Hide all the tortue devices I keep." - Laki

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." - Mirajane

"Well now, it's pretty easy to know." - Bisca

"LET IT GO!" - All

"LET IT GO!" - All

"C-Can't h-hold back the b-blades anymore." - Erza

* * *

*_Erza's magic is so pretty... Her enemy's blood goes everywhere!" -Happy_

_*Shush! They're performing, male cat!* -Carla_

*_She still has stage fright..." -Lucy_

* * *

"LET IT GO!" - All

"LET IT GO!" - All

"Run away and cry outside of Edolas's guild door." - Lisanna

"I don't care what Lu-chan denies anyway!" - Levy

* * *

*_L-Levy! H-He's listening!* -Lucy_

_**Smirk* Revenge is sweet.* -Levy_

* * *

"Let the statues rock on!" - Evergreen

* * *

*_NEVER AGAIN!* -All_

* * *

"HAVING HUMANS OVER HAS ALWAYS BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!" - Porlyusica

* * *

*_Rock on, Porly!* -Makarov_

_**Throws a shoe** -Porlyusica_

* * *

"It's funny how some time, doesn't make anything different at all." - Kinana

"And the robbers that once stole from me, are sitting in a jail cell!" - Asuka

* * *

_*Natsu and Happy kissed!* -Asuka_

_*Ha ha... They've always been the best of friends!* -Bisca_

* * *

"I want to see what true friendship can do. To test the bonds of family and stay true." - Mavis

"No etiquette, no tight dresses, no suitors for me, I'm free!" - Lucy

"LET IT GO!" - All

"LET IT GO!" - All

"I'm one with the water and waves." - Juvia

"LET IT GO!" - All

"LET IT GO!" - All

"You've never seen me lose control." - Mirajane

* * *

**_Somewhere in the audience, Freed shivers** -Freed_

* * *

"Here I stand, and here I'll fight." - Erza

"Let the dragons live on!" - Wendy

* * *

_**Music plays and Erza's strawberry cake regenerates**_

* * *

"My power originates from my knowledge and my friends." - Levy

"My soul is spiraling from snake to human, and all around." - Kinana

"And one bullet fires directly into my target." - Bisca

"I'm never going back - losing friends was in the past!" - Lisanna and Evergreen

"LET IT GO!" - All

"LET IT GO!" - All

"I guess I'll finally lose a drinking match." - Cana

"LET IT GO!" - All

"LET IT GO!" - All

"Those pesky humans are finally gone." - Porlyusica

"Here I stand, shooting toy bullets from my hand." - Asuka

"Let the wood grow on!" - Laki

"The bonds of family will live on, anyways!" - Mavis

* * *

"GO MASTER MAVIS! THE FIRST MASTER!" Master Makarov waves a little flag, and Fairy Tail parties.

"You know," Gajeel strokes his chin thoughtfully as he sits at the bar. "Next time, we should do a duet with all the girls wearing bunny suits..." Natsu winks and gives a wide, toothy smirk.

"Not a bad idea for once, Metal Head..."

_End._

* * *

**Shoutouts:**

Thanks to all the reviewers, followers, favorite-ers, and stalkers of this story!  
Your little (or maybe not so little) notes make my day, and my teacher looks at me weirdly whenever I check my fanfic email account in school. .

To the reviewers:

**Ft shipr**: Thanks for the idea! I hope you enjoyed the song ;)

**Guest**: Glad to know you enjoyed the previous chapter! Sorry to say, but it's another cliffy again this time! :D

**SakuraPetal91**: Yep, yep! Nalu for life~ ^w^ They're so cute together! *starts fangirling*

With love to all,

~Nora

* * *

**Sneak Peek Into The Next Chapter: **(*Note* quotes are not always inserted into the real chapter)

"She's fading..."

"W-what the hell did I do?!"

"They had another bastard of a dragon slayer!"


	15. Strength

**"Surrendering is not the most cowardly way to lose; it's the most admirable way to show that you have recognized your defeat." – Nora**

* * *

_"What a pretty flower!" Giggling, the little girl curtsied to the bobbing daisy. Around her, the field of flowers swayed in the gentle breeze. Silky petals and leaves tickled her arms. She let out a laugh and twirled, her arms spread out and her hair loose, and the pink skirt part of her dress unfolded and spun with the motion. All of a sudden, a great wave of heat descended over the field, and the flowers began to shrivel._

_"No! Don't go, Mr. Flower, Mrs. Flower!" She wailed and grabbed at the dying flowers. With a loud crumple, the flowers snapped and ashes of their remains flew into the air. The once gentle breeze, now a howling gale, scattered the gray specks everywhere._

_A sudden hiss preceded the explosion that detonated, sending the child flying backwards head over heels. The pretty pink sundress that she had been wearing was now torn and dirtied. A drop of red dripped onto the fabric, sliding and marking a dark scarlet river on the background of pink._

_Blood gushed from the gash caused by a flying fragment of a rock on the back of her right hand. She whimpered and pulled her legs close to her chest._

_"Mama... where are you?"_

_"Lucy!" She looked up and there was her mom, with an absolutely panicked look on her face, running towards her._

_"Mama!" Jumping up, she ran towards her mother._

_"Lucy - NOO!" Just noticing the flaming chunk of rock heading towards her, Lucy froze in her tracks as it drew closer... and closer... and closer... until she could feel the intense heat searing her open wound._

_Then her mother leaped. Her mother leaped and pushed her away with all her strength so that she stumbled far enough to avoid being fried._

_There was a resounding BOOM when the meteor hit the ground, and bits of flying shrapnel flew everywhere. Her mother was nowhere to be found, and she sat there until the maids came looking for her._

_Her mother's body hadn't been recovered, so her grave contained nothing but a bit of ashes from the sight of the meteor crash._

For some reason, she remembered clearly now, but it was still her stepfather's fault that her mother had died. If Layla hadn't been sick, she could've summoned a spirit to break the meteor that hit her. The issue was, though, that there had been no meteor shower forecasts that week. Where had that meteor come from?

It was funny. People said that when you were on your deathbed, you'd literally see flashes of your life. However, what they didn't say was that when your closest friend was dying right in front your eyes, you would still go through flashbacks of your own life. Good memories _and_ bad memories.

**^w^**

A few minutes before Lucy's life and death situation when Gray encountered Juvia.

He sprinted through yet another sparsely decorated corridor before skidding to a stop near the corner and pressing his back against the wall before the bend. The numerous windows provided more than enough light to see. Panting, he cautiously looked around the corner.

"Drip, drip, drop." The monotonous voice came from around the corner, and Gray leaped out from behind the wall.

"Ice Make Arrows!" He shouted as he pressed his fisted right hand onto the palm of his left hand. With a _frisch _sound, a sparkling, frost blue magic circle opened up in front of him and a dozen delicately sculpted ice arrows shot out. They flew at the target, a woman who donned a navy blue dress with fur edged cuffs and a matching dark blue fur trimmed shawl.

The fabric of the small _teru teru bozu _doll pinned to her shawl below her chin ruffled and pressed against her dress as the ice arrows pierced her body. _Crap! _Gray thought. _She didn't dodge!_

"Juvia-"Gray began to speak but the rain woman, with holes in her body, blasted a jet of pressurized water at him, causing the ice mage to hurriedly roll to the side. _What the - she's not hurt?_

"Juvia is a rain woman," Juvia spoke as her body shimmered and rippled like water, and the holes filled up. "Physical attacks won't affect Juvia's water body."

"Well then," Gray gritted his teeth and charged at Juvia. "Try this!"

"Foolish fairy," Juvia scoffed and changed her body to her element. "I told you - physical attacks don't affect-"

"Ha! That wasn't my intention!" Gray smirked as he ran through Juvia, pivoted, and went into an ice make stance. _If physical attacks don't work on her, then I guess I'll have to go harder on her._

"Ice Make: Eruption!" He shouted. The distinctive frost blue magic circle appeared underneath his feet and the floor began to shake.

With a mighty rumble, Juvia was blasted through the ceiling by a forceful burst of ice. Gray leaped up, manipulating a column of ice to bring him up through the jagged hole in the ceiling.

He stepped off the ice immediately and with a wave of his hand, it cracked and fell into a thousand tiny fragments. As he scanned the roof cautiously, a whip of water lashed at him from behind.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted and a half-snowflake shield materialized, absorbing the brunt force of the water whip.

"Do not underestimate Juvia." Juvia warned as she rose from a pile of rubble, the water dome around her dispersing.

"Not bad," Gray commented and quirked an eyebrow at her. "You wanna tell me how you did it?" He asked, half expecting her to suddenly swoon over him. What he didn't expect, however, was for her to suddenly break out into loud, wild cackles.

"Tell me how you did it, Gray says!" Juvia threw back her head, her blue hair swinging and giving Gray a clear view of the shadow wriggling on her neck. "Oh! Gray is so funny!"

The ice mage paid no attention to her mindless laughter. Instead, he focused on the strange shadow encircling her neck. It seemed to be unattached to Juvia's neck and only circling around her pale skin like a chocker. The rain woman's shawl shifted to the side, then revealing a dark, sinister looking black orb that was attached to the shadow chocker.

_What in the name of Mavis is that?_ Gray thought. _Could that be what changed Juvia? Maybe Gajeel has one, too. _He was snapped out of his thoughts when the dark orb pulsed once and Juvia shivered slightly, but he saw it._ There's no doubt about that anymore! That's the controller. If I can only destroy it... _

"I-I'm s-so-rry, Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled and the shadow tightened around her neck. She shakily lifted both hands and faced Gray.

Conflicting emotions flashed across her face as she bent her knees. A deep blue magic circle shimmered in and out of focus beneath her feet. She fought against the voice inside her head and shouted,

"I HAVE TO KILL YOU, GRAY-SAMA!" _Oh well, it's the best warning I can give him. _Juvia thought before her mind went blank; her body was once more away from her control. Above the two mages, the heavens opened up and it began to rain.

"Juvia! JUVIA!" Gray shouted, but he was unheard and unseen by the rain woman. Juvia, who was under an unknown person's control, muttered a phrase, and water gathered around her hands.

Gray clenched his fists and took a step forward just as Juvia shouted,

"Unison Raid: Shade and Water Piercing Torrent!" A burst of dark magic and water burst from her hands and rushed towards Gray. The ice mage narrowed his eyes, leaped over the sluggish beam of combined elements, and ran towards the exhausted Juvia.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed as his hands encircled her neck. Juvia weakly pried at his choke hold, but with a flash of blue light, he froze the shadow and the orb, and in a single fluid motion, he ripped the frozen objects away from Juvia's neck.

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia gasped as her eyes cleared; she regained control of her body. She blushed as Gray's eyes stared intently into hers, and she noticed how close their faces were.

After a few silent seconds, Gray seemed to have found what he was looking for because he pulled back, threw the frozen shadow and mysterious orb to the side, where they cracked into a thousand pieces, and hugged Juvia.

"W-wha?" Juvia spluttered. Gray said nothing as he held Juvia tighter. The rain woman calmed and brought her arms around Gray.

"Gray-sama is hugging Juvia! Gray-sama must love Juvia, too!" Juvia squealed and gripped onto Gray's shirt. Gray jerked backwards, but Juvia clung to him with hopeful eyes.

"Hell no!" He exclaimed as he tried to pry her hands off his shirt. "Let go of me, you crazed woman!" Juvia suddenly stopped squirming and she let go of Gray.

"GRAY-SAMA! WATCH OUT!" She screamed as the sluggish moving, honing, shadow-water unison raid collided with Gray's left shoulder.

"Shit!" He yelled and dropped Juvia, who walked around to inspect his wound.

"It's not bad, Gray-sama. But if it really hurts," Juvia winked and crawled closer to Gray. "Juvia can help Gray-sama treat it." She laughed silently at the horrified look on Gray's face.

"N-no thanks, Juvia! I just need to sit for a few minutes and-"

"-ut you, you're nothing but a...iron - cold, unfeeling...waitin-...melted down." The voice came with static from the sparkling remains of the shadow collar and the dark orb.

"That's Lucy!" Juvia cried and Gray stiffened. The two of them crawled closer to the twinkling fragments as another voice echoed out from the shards.

"-et's see what they'll do...hurt their little Fairy trash..." And with that voice came the sounds of metal on flesh; punches on bare skin and the cracking of bone. Juvia covered her mouth in horror and stood up. Gray shakily stood on his feet as well.

"I'm going to help Lucy!"

"Me too. There's no way I'm going to let flame brain's crush die again."

"No, you need to rest! Wait a second," Juvia placed her hands on her hips and stared at Gray, "what do you mean by _again_?" The ice mage coughed awkwardly and ignored her as he held his arm to his side and leaped down the hole on the roof.

"Be careful, Gray-sama!" Juvia called, dropping the crush topic for the time being, and she summoned a cushion of water for the injured man to land on. She dropped from the ceiling a moment later and Gray looking away, a light blush dashed over his cheeks and blood dripping from his nose. _P-panties..._

"Alright! Let's go, Gray-sama!"

"Drop the honorific already!"

"Oh be quiet, Gray-sama; we have to hurry!"

**^w^**

Natsu clapped his hands, brushing off the invisible dirt on them.

"This guy was so weak!" He crowed to Happy as Selena surveyed the destruction in the chamber.

Totomaru was defeated and unconscious; he was currently lying on the floor. The Jupiter cannon's magic storage lacrima was in the center of the chamber in a raised crevice – shattered.

"Not bad, I guess, Natsu-san." Selena commented as she soared around.

"Aye sir! You did a great job, Natsu," Happy gave a thumbs-up to his partner. "Where are we going next?"

"Hm... I want to go after their master!" Natsu exclaimed. Selena shook her head and sighed.

"I'm pretty sure Erza's going after him." She said. "Why don't we try to meet up with-"

"Shh!" Natsu froze and sniffed the air. "Do you two smell that?" He sniffed the air again before darting out of the chamber.

"Wait up, Natsu!" Happy called as he and Selena flew after the dragon slayer.

"It goes this way!" Natsu yelled.

After a few seconds of running and flying, the corridor widened and opened up to a balcony with no railing.

"Elfman!" Natsu called. "Mira, you're here, too!"

"Oh! Mirajane-san!" Selena flew after Natsu.

"What are you doing here, Mira?" Happy asked as he landed on the stone floor. He and Selena's wings disappeared as their aera magic wore off. Mirajane stepped back after straightening Elfman's torn shirt and turned around.

"Natsu, Happy, and Selena, too! Wow," Mira commented and then looked down, ashamed, at the floor. "I was foolish and underestimated the enemy. Elfman came to save me at the threat of punishment from Erza, or so he told me." She smiled at her brother. Elfman looked proud.

"I was being a MAN! Protecting nee-chan is manly - especially against Erza's orders." Elfman exclaimed and showed off his muscles.

"I see you've also defeated a Phantom mage." Selena commented as she nudged the unconscious body of a green haired man wearing a single, broken monocle and a dirty, orange suit.

"Yep! That's Monsieur Sol, one of the Element Four." Mirajane explained.

"Oh! Those Elephant Fiore people?" Natsu exclaimed. "I kicked their fire mage's ass! What was his name again? Totem Mars Roo?"

"Natsu, his name was Totomaru." Happy corrected him.

"Oh yeah - that was his name! Anyways, there was this giant lacrima-"

"NATSU!" The three mages and two exceeds all turned. Gray hobbled towards them, clutching his shoulder, while Juvia jogged next to him.

"Wait, wait! Before you say anything, Juvia is on our side." Gray explained, panting.

"She was being controlled, and I'm guessing that Gajeel is too because-"

"Gajeel-kun is hurting Lucy right now! We have to stop him before he does something even worse!" Juvia finished. Natsu's fists flared up with fire.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He asked. Gray smiled - or winced less painfully - and the two boys fist bumped.

"Ara ara, let's go then!" Mira smiled and opted to save the teasing for later.

"I'll carry you, Gray! Helping nakama is MANLY!" Elfman shouted and scooped up Gray, who protested at being carried like a damsel in distress. Mirajane gave the ice mage the evil eye, saying that not all girls who liked to be carried that way were damsels in distress.

"I can smell Lucy's... Blood." Natsu seethed. Selena leaped up and her wings manifested.

"No, Lucy, wait for me! MAX SPEED!" She yelled as she zoomed away, only a dot in the distance.

"Damn it! Happy, come on!"

"Aye! MAX SPEED!"

"Elfman, Gray, Juvia, let's go!"

**^w^**

"THAT'S THE BASTARD WHO HURT GRAMPS!" Natsu roared as he thrashed wildly. Both Happy and Selena were straining to hold him back from attacking Aria, the air mage of the Element Four who defeated Master Makarov. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO PUNCH THAT DUNCE IN THE FACE AND KICK HIS ASS AND THEN BEAT HIM UP OVER AGAIN!" Aria merely smiled with tears streaming down his face.

"Such a sad sight... You three bring tears to my eyes!"

"Make that us three." Mira stepped into the room with Elfman, Gray, and Juvia. "Juvia, you go with Natsu and the exceeds. I'm sure Lucy will need you there by her side. Elfman, Gray, and I will take care of this guy."

"Not too fast-" Aria began to speak but Elfman, who had dropped Gray, leaped at him.

"IGNORING YOUR OPPONENT IS NOT MANLY!" Elfman shouted.

"Go and save Lucy, you four. I'm counting on you guys, especially you, Juvia. You're the only one who knows how to remove the collar." Gray said, his eyes trained on Aria, his hands already in his ice make stance, and the air around him already dropping to sub zero temperatures.

"Go!" Mira shouted, and the four finally left.

**^w^**

"Over here!" Natsu shouted. "They're straight above us!" Without waiting for the other three, he sprang into the air using his flames to boost his jump and left the two exceeds to the task of flying Juvia up.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He shouted and broke through the ceiling. His flames erupted from the floor first, and then he emerged.

Bits of plaster fell down below, but he only had eyes for the iron spear heading for Lucy; Lucy, who was chained and helpless against the wall; Lucy, who was beaten and bloodied; _His Luce, _who he never had the courage to confess to because he was scared and now, now she was going to die. Just like _her_ from before.

He couldn't save _her _before, exactly like how he couldn't save_ Luce _now_. _Throughthe red haze that obscured his vision, he briefly saw a flash of blue hair dart in front of the blonde before a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air.

The haze in his eyes vanished and he saw Lucy's mouth moving as she struggled to touch the bluenette. His hearing came back to him in a rush.

"JUVIA!" Lucy was screaming. "JUVIA!" She was screaming because it was Juvia who had intercepted the spear, and it was Juvia who had gotten speared through the right side of her chest. It would've been Lucy, but it was Juvia.

"I'm s-sorry, Juviaa... I'm sorry!" Lucy sobbed. "P-please, don't leave me... I'll do anything! Anything for you!" Juvia looked up at Lucy. The blue haired woman's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

Her hair was spread in a halo around her head where she'd fallen, and the spear was sticking through her chest and out her back. Blood poured from her wound, the sticky liquid forming a crimson puddle around the fallen mage.

Next to Juvia, Selena was gasping. Tears streamed down both her and Happy's furry face.

"Turn into your w...water form..." The command came from none other than Gajeel, who was stuttering from going against the commands racing through his head, veins, and entire body. Lucy hiccuped and nodded in agreement.

"Y-yes! Do it, Juvia!" The rain woman frowned in concentration as she struggled to remain conscious and use her magic. The attempt failed, and she fell back against the blood-slicked floor once more, her chest hardly moving up and down anymore.

"No!" Lucy screamed, her voice full of pain and anguish. "AAAHHHUUUGHHH!" She ripped her arms free from the chains, her wrists bleeding immensely, and leaned over to press her hands against Juvia's slightly moving chest.

"HAPPY, SELENA, GET WENDY!" She yelled and ground her teeth together. The two exceeds flew away as she screamed out her most potent spell. "**GALAXIAL DRAGON SLAYER'S RETRIBUTION!"**

Time slowed to a stop as everyone in the room turned to watch Lucy. The two rooky Phantom mages hid behind pillars, Gajeel stood still, and Natsu was reaching out to Lucy from across the room.

Her magic aura formed into a medium sized, golden scaled, female dragon, and it snorted a stream of stars over their heads. With that, time returned to normal and the dragon began to turn into water. Lucy took a deep breath and fisted her hands in Juvia's dress.

The galaxial dragon slayer's magic was slowly being drained and converted into energy suitable for the severely injured rain woman. When the great transfer was just about to happen, Gajeel lost his battle of wills.

"She _will _die!" He shouted and launched a barrage of iron spears in the direction of the two women.

"LIKE HELL THEY WILL!" Natsu roared. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The intense wave of flame washed over the iron, melting the metal. It was too late for Lucy to continue, however, because the heat triggered a memory - a _very_ unpleasant one. The blonde looked up from her spell casting and with that, the consequences for interrupting the spell came into effect.

"**Urano Metria **in effect." Lucy intoned monotonously. Within a few seconds, the 88 planets fell from the sky and targeted the caster. Still in her trance, she was defenseless against all 88 collisions and when the last planet exploded, she fell to the floor with Juvia.

Both of them were very, very still.

"Y-you..." Natsu's face was shadowed by his pink bangs as he glared at the floor.

"You said something, punk?" Gajeel smirked, the words coming through clearly because he wanted to say them.

A crack appeared on the floor and the temperature in the room rose. Natsu clenched his fist and looked over at Lucy and Juvia. The faint pulse of their heartbeats echoed in his ears and he released a small, relieved sigh.

Then he turned to face Gajeel and when his deathly furious onyx eyes met the opposite's conflicted red ones, the iron dragon slayer flinched.

"You're. Going. To. **Die**." Natsu growled. He sprang forward with inhuman speed and launched a flaming kick at the enemy's face. Gajeel met him head on and blocked with an iron arm.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"

"Fire Dragon's Flame Talons!" Natsu enhanced his speed with his flames and raked a large, fiery claw down Gajeel's side. The latter only smirked cockily and raised his arm, showing the scales that covered it. Upon closer inspection, Natsu noticed that those scales covered Gajeel's entire body.

"Iron Dragon's Scales!" Gajeel announced his special ability.

"No fair! I don't have that skill!" Natsu frowned.

"Now it's my turn to be on the offensive," Gajeel shot forward. "Iron Dragon's Sword!"

"Whoa!" Natsu jumped backwards and the iron dragon slayer's wicked sharp blade narrowly missed him.

"Got you!" Gajeel crowed as his sword cut through the air and nicked Natsu's right arm.

"Damn it!" Natsu hissed. Unbeknownst to the two fighting dragon slayers, Wendy had arrived at the scene.

**^w^**

"He's weakening because of his previous fights." She observed sadly. The ship medic had already removed the spear from Juvia's chest and treated the rain woman's wound. She had brought two portable, skywood framed cots that were as light as a feather, which Happy and Selena had carried, and Carla had carried Wendy and her medicine pouch.

Juvia, her pulse stronger and steadier, was resting peacefully on a cot while Lucy laid on the other. Wendy was using her healing magic to replenish Lucy's physical wounds, but the older girl's magic had to refill itself.

Whilst Lucy's magic container had a dangerously low amount of magic in it, the blonde's health was now stable, so the magic should be able to replenish rather quickly. In her opinion, Juvia's situation was worse than Lucy's.

"W-endy?" Lucy stirred from her sleep and Wendy jumped up from her seat on the floor.

"Lucy-nee?!" The little girl asked, disbelieving. Lucy giggled lightly before she broke into a fit of coughing as Wendy wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Oi, oi! I can't breathe, Wendy!" Lucy huffed and Wendy pulled away, her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Sorry!" She bowed.

"No, I should be thanking you, Wendy. You saved Juvia's life and mine as well-"

"Damn you!" Natsu shouted at Gajeel, who was eating metal pipes that had detached from the wall. "Why do you get to eat but I don't?"

"Egfuhdhndjdhj-"

"Natsu! Mind your language - there's a young child here!" Lucy shouted weakly. Natsu's head turned so quick that his neck cracked.

"Ow - Lucy?" He peered at her, astonished, confused, and so cute that it was hard for her to stop from squealing.

"Yep!" She grinned widely. "It's me, and Wendy's here, too!"

"Thank Mavis-"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Natsu dodged by jumping onto the wall, and he leaped off shouting,

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A vortex of bright, scalding fire spiraled at Gajeel who hunkered down.

"Iron Dragon's Scales!" As the fire died out, Wendy and Lucy gasped.

"No way!" They exclaimed when Gajeel was revealed, unscathed and covered head to toe in shiny metal scales.

"Natsu's getting tired." Happy murmured worriedly. "He needs to eat his own element - fire - to fuel up."

"I feel so useless right now!" Lucy exclaimed, tugging at her bandages.

"Oh yes - before I forget, I found this when Happy and I were heading for the guild hall." Selena fluttered up to the cot and dropped Lucy's belt with her keys and katana hanging from it. Lucy's eyes widened and she took a shallow breath.

"No way, I gave this to Loke! Something must've happened to him." Lucy whispered and fingered her ring of keys thoughtfully. "When I get out of here… Hmm! Maybe one of my keys can help Natsu!" She unclipped a golden key and held it up, letting the sunlight dance across the symbol of Cancer.

"No, Lucy-nee, you mustn't do that!" Wendy yelled. "Your magic level is still too low!" Lucy sighed and then picked up her katana. Her arms trembled as she raised it, sheath and all, and flung it at Natsu.

"Heads up!" She yelled.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked and Lucy smiled.

"Just watch." The older girl said. From across the room, Natsu looked up and stepped to the side.

The katana, still continuing on its path, pierced into the thick metal hide of the machinery behind Natsu and lodged itself deep and true in the machine.

Sparks blinked into existence as the machinery exploded, and a wave of fire imploded from the metal framework, sending up a thick cloud of smoke. Lucy began to cough as the smoke wafted her way and Juvia stirred in her rest, her breathing becoming more erratic.

"Oh no!" Wendy exclaimed and she took a deep breath. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A powerful vortex of air broke up the cloud of smoke and the air was clean once more.

"Thanks, Wendy." Lucy smiled and thanked Wendy when she stopped coughing.

**^w^**

"Lucsh, youw're thwe best!" Natsu exclaimed as he dug into the fire ravenously. A small, contented sigh passed his lips as he straightened up, a wisp of smoke trailing from his mouth.

"I'm all fired up!" Upon saying that, Natsu leaped forward and once again engaged combat with Gajeel, this time with much better odds.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel shouted and his arm transformed into a sword. He slashed at Natsu with the giant iron blade, but the fire dragon slayer held up a single hand and stopped it without receiving a single scratch.

"What?" Gajeel muttered confusedly while Natsu smirked evilly.

"Payback time." Natsu leaped back and inhaled deeply. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The vortex of fire swirled at a greater speed than before and Gajeel was surrounded before he could even defend. Natsu raced forward as the fire began to dissipate - revealing Gajeel's scale clad form - and leaped into the air.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouted with his right fist encompassed with brilliant orange, yellow, and red mixed flames as he made his descent over the unprepared Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer lifted up a scale-protected arm to block as the fiery punch met his iron scales.

To his surprise, though, the scales cracked and shattered from the punch. Before he even had a chance to move again, Natsu grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. A shadowy collar with an attached dark orb glinted around Gajeel's neck and Natsu seethed.

"If you want to fight, then come out and do it yourself, Porla!" Natsu roared as he melted the collar in a burst of flame. Gajeel immediately slackened and Natsu dropped him to the floor.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something crucial to this puzzle." Lucy murmured to herself. As Natsu walked over to Lucy, Gajeel moaned.

"What's going on?" The pierced man looked up, spotting the room in ruins.

"Gajeel!" Lucy screamed with relief. Gajeel winced and covered his ears.

"Yer too loud, Bunny Girl." He complained and then looked closely at Lucy. "Wait, why are you sitting in a cot? And why is that blue haired doc here? Where are we anyways?" Lucy looked down at her clenched hands and whispered quietly,

"I got beat up by someone-"

"Tell me who did it!" Gajeel shouted and jumped up. "I'll go kick their sorry asses for hurting my sis-"

"You did this, Gajeel." Natsu turned, his eyes narrowed in anger and fists clenched in the soft fabric of his previously pristine white scarf. "You kidnapped her, chained her to a wall, and beat her up." Lucy winced at his blunt words and kept her sad gaze on the cot and her shaking hands.

"W-what? No way would I do that!" Gajeel exclaimed, his jaw dropping and his gruff voice low until he saw Lucy looking away from him; with that, his heart broke. "Damnit. HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" He roared, slamming his head into the wall in anger. Wendy jumped as she saw the normally calm dragon slayer snap, and Natsu strode over to Gajeel.

"Pull yourself together! You bastard, you really want to make Lucy cry again?" He shook the iron dragon slayer by his shirt collar, snapping him out of his rage-induced tantrum. "Save your anger for the guild master." Gajeel turned to look over at Lucy, and Natsu released his collar and took a step back.

"Bunny Girl, I'm so sorry." He crawled over to her and shakily embraced her in a large hug. She sniffled in his warm arms and began to cry soft, salty tears.

"Y-you stupid metal cruncher... I was afraid that I had lost you, too!" She wailed, and Gajeel patted her back comfortingly. Lucy pulled away and wiped her face. She looked up to meet Gajeel's gaze. He hesitantly smiled at her and she promptly punched him in the face.

"OW! What the hell, woman-"

"_You _shut your trap! Immediately after I stop crying you start _cursing_ – in front of Wendy, too! Not only that," Lucy stood up from her cot and kicked Gajeel in the crotch, her older brother doubling over in pain. "It's thanks to _you_ that I'm injured and crying and that my hormones are going crazy-" She paused and kicked him again.

"So deal with it! I didn't whine when _you_ beat me up, so don't you dare to complain!" She looked down on his pitiful, crouched form and sniffed arrogantly, suddenly feeling a whole lot better. "Now I believe I have some things to settle with Jose Porla."

**^w^**

"Urgh," Erza hissed as the magic rope tightened its grip around her. She kicked her feet in the air, hoping to loosen the rope's tight grip on her, but to no avail. Down below, Jose Porla was prancing about, sneering up at her occasionally and talking about destroying Fairy Tail.

"-ould happen if Fairy Tail could access the Heartfilia-Eucliffe fortune," He ranted, catching Erza's attention with the mention of Lucy's last name. "They'd become even greater than Phantom! And years before, Phantom was the greatest and most feared guild, but a few years after that, Fairy Tail came up with its ragtag band of strong mages. Names like "Titania" and "Gildarts" were heard in Phantom and "Salamander" was even known throughout Fiore and in other countries as well!"

"Hold it!" Erza cut his speech off, chuckling. "You think that we had access to Lucy's family's money? Where do you get your information?"

"For the record, that girl joined us less than a week ago and when we first met her, she was no prissy prat in a beautiful, expensive ballgown. She and her brother were found on the side of our ship, Gajeel clutching to the side of the railing with failing strength and Lucy bleeding and unconscious in his other arm."

"We offered them our help out of the kindness in our hearts - although Natsu did steal her stuff - but the next morning, they debarked the ship with all their possessions. That night, Natsu and I chanced upon them being attacked by mercenaries, and Lucy was dealing with them fine on her own."

"Any girl that knows how to fight like she does is no princess. She's definitely a pirate, alright. And her family? She abandoned her last name when she joined Fairy Tail."

"We didn't even know about her heritage until now. So don't ever say that Fairy Tail is a great guild because of money or power - we are a family, and that's what makes us strong."

"Well if that's the case, then that's great news for us." Jose sneered, curling his lip. "You think I'm just going to return Lucy to her father after he pays the reward? No - I'm going to hold her hostage and demand money until I've siphoned the entirety of the Heartfilia-Eucliffe fortune! I'll destroy your puny guild now, and then Phantom will once again be known as the strongest guild in Fiore!" He cackled madly and raised his arms and spun around, imagining the riches and glory that Phantom would have again.

"Doesn't he even realize that magic is considered as illegal right now?" Erza muttered to herself.

"To start, why don't I broadcast your helpless self on our lacrima screen to your comrades fighting outside?" Jose suggested, looking at Erza with wide, scheming eyes and then glancing at the unconscious bodies of Mira, Elfman, and Gray in the corner of the room. "After seeing the great Titania so weak and helpless looking and three of their comrades already defeated, they'll surely surrender - just like that!" While he continued to talk to himself, Erza clenched her eyes shut and willed a sword to appear.

It appeared in thin air right behind her and she controlled it, inching it forward a couple of centimeters whenever Jose turned away. _I can't be a weakness for my family! Pray to Mavis that this will be a quick and painless death._

Sweat poured down her face, the sword only a hairs length away from plunging into her backside and ending her life, when she heard the most glorious sound possible:

"LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!"

"Natsu!" Erza yelled in relief. Wings of flame cut through the magical shade rope binding her and she landed on the floor, free.

"Erza! Thank goodness you're okay!" Lucy limped toward her, clutching her katana in one hand and holding onto the wall for support with the other. Happy and Selena flew next to her and to Erza's surprise; Gajeel was walking next to Lucy, making sure that she didn't fall.

"Aye sir! Erza wouldn't be called Titania if she wasn't really strong and scary!" Happy crowed.

"I'm glad that Wendy and Carla went back with Juvia," Selena commented, looking at Mira, Elfman, and Gray. "Although maybe they should've came with us and then went back to the guild."

There was a metallic _shing_, and Erza pointed her sword at Gajeel. Lucy was in front of her brother before Erza could speak.

"It wasn't his fault that he-"

"Be quiet, Bunny Girl." Gajeel spoke up, stepping out from behind Lucy. "I trusted Jose and the boy too much, and now Jose's got Pantherlily." While Erza made a move to sheathe her sword, Lucy asked,

"Wait, what boy?" Gajeel's eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?"

"Hmm," Lucy pondered. "Oh! But it can't be _him_-"

"Don't move or I'll kill him!" The Fairy Tail mages froze and they slowly turned to face Jose, who was holding a dark metal blade to Pantherlily's neck. "I never expected you to turn your back on me, Gajeel-kun, but I already prepared for this if it were to ever happen."

"You ass-" Lucy slapped a hand over Gajeel's mouth.

"Shh! Don't anger him!" She whispered urgently into Gajeel's ear. The iron dragon slayer trembled with barely suppressed anger.

"I suggest that we have a trade," Jose smirked, knowing that the mages had to listen to him. "Hand over Lucy Eucliffe and Pantherlily goes free." Gajeel stiffened and opened his mouth.

"Nev-" But Natsu beat him to it.

"Never!" He spun on his heels with a heated expression and stared at the blonde. "Don't you even consider it, Luce!" The girl took a step forward, and then another, and another until she stood about three feet away from Jose.

"I've made my decision," Smiling, she raised both hands in the air, her katana swinging on her belt, and bowed. "Now release Pantherlily."

"Why, you're such an agreeable young lady!" Jose sneered and released his chokehold on Pantherlily. "Shoo now, weird cat!" He shoved the exceed forward and reached out to pull Lucy closer to him.

With the same agreeable smile on her face, Lucy pulled out her katana and swung it in a wide arc around her. With a yelp, Jose jumped back and the blade of shadow meant for Pantherlily clattered to the floor and dispersed into a million tiny particles. With her eyes trained on the ground, she replaced her katana back into its sheath and spoke,

"I know you're there. You can stop hiding in the shadows and come out now."

The ceiling quivered and the shadows in the corners seemed to shift. From the inky black darkness, a young boy slid out and landed on the floor barely a meter away from Lucy.

He had dark black hair swept to the right side of his face and vibrant red eyes like Gajeel. His most prominent feature was the aura that surrounded his rumpled, gray shirt and cargo short clad body. The light seemed to bend and twist away from him, leaving him forever in a lonely, darkened bubble of space.

"Lucy Eucliffe." He said emotionlessly, a hateful look in his piercing red eyes.

"Ryos!" Gajeel shouted with Pantherlily standing beside him. "Why'd you do that? Little children should learn to behave around their superior-"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Ryos screamed, launching himself toward Gajeel, but was intercepted by Lucy.

"Calm down, Ryos!" The blonde said as she held the squirming boy, and he turned his unnerving gaze to her.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" He screeched and clawed Lucy, leaving a painful looking welt on her arm. "You… You were the one who took Gajeel away! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

**^w^**

"Seems like they have a lot to keep them busy," Jose chuckled as he slowly shuffled to the door of the chamber. Someone coughed, and the guild master spun around.

Erza stood in front of him with a raised eyebrow. The light shone on her armor and the sword she held in one hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, and the final battle began.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Natsu and Gajeel leaped into the air - Happy carrying Natsu and Selena carrying Gajeel due to the injuries Pantherlily had sustained during his kidnapping - and they both simultaneously fired their dragon roars. Jose leaped out of the way of the two attacks and fired one of his.

"Dark Reactor," He swung both his arms and pointed at the two dragons slayers and the requip mage. "Reaction!" A chain of explosions went off around him, each one in the sequence drawing closer to the three mages.

"Ugh!" Natsu grunted as the blast sent him flying backwards. He bent his legs to absorb the impact of his landing and pushed off from the wall.

Gajeel and Erza had both fared better than him; the iron dragon slayer had conjured up his scales and Erza had requipped into her Black Wing armor to dodge the explosion. Because of the dark magical origin of the fiery blast, Natsu couldn't eat the explosion and was rendered helpless.

"Fire Dragon's Talons!" He yelled as he slashed down at the guild master with Erza and Gajeel joining him in an offensive attack.

**^w^**

"Why do you hate me so much?" Lucy asked as she dodged another one of Ryos's attacks.

"I. Already. Told you!" The boy said as he sent punch after punch at the blonde. "Argh! Shadow Dragon's Claw!" He screamed out the name of his magic imbued attack as his frustration grew at being unable to hit the older girl. Caught by surprise, Lucy let the punch hit her as she processed his scream.

"Wait." She caught his next punch by his wrist and held him in front of her, expecting him curiously. "I remember you-" Pulling the confused boy into a hug, she held him close to her and closed her eyes.

"You were the boy who ran after Gajeel when he was on his way to capture me." She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I took him away from you. He means a lot to me, too." Ryos's eyes widened and he stood still as Lucy hugged him.

"W-why are you hugging me? I'm the enemy!" He whispered confusedly.

"You're just a boy - I can't hurt a little kid." She whispered back and kissed his forehead. "You remind me of the little sister I used to have." Knees collapsing from the kindness of Lucy's actions, Ryos fell to the ground, and Lucy knelt, cradling the younger boy.

"I can't hurt you." She repeated and then pulled back to look at him. She wiped a tear from his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

**^w^**

"Damn this all!" Jose shouted, his face purple, and a demonic aura suddenly surrounded him. "I will crush your hope first by destroying the thing you're protecting! Ryos, kill her!"

"W-what?"

"Did you not hear me, idiot?" Phantom's master threw a positively evil look at the younger boy who was in the arms of the blonde. "I said, kill the heiress!"

"But, I... I," Ryos pushed Lucy away from him and stood up, fire in his eyes once more, but this time it was directed at Jose Porla. "I _won't_! She's been much kinder to me than you've ever been and will be!" Behind Ryos, Lucy smiled at the younger boy's words. _He's learning. _She thought joyfully. The happy feeling vanished when Jose spun around and leered at Ryos with mad eyes.

"Then... Then you will die, too!" He cackled, and pointing at Ryos, he shouted, "Dead Wave!" A storm of angry shades rushed towards Ryos with lightning fast speed.

"Ryos, NO!" Lucy yelled.

_Is this the end of my life?_ He thought. A hand yanked him down and Lucy pushed herself forward.

"Segen!" She shouted and golden beams of light arched through the air.

Several surrounded Gray, Mira, and Elfman and connected to form protective domes. Still other rays of magic light created bubbles around Ryos, Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel.

A thin barrier weaved itself into existence in front of Lucy as the wave of dark magic hit her. The rush of shades parted around the wall and brushed against the globe surrounding Ryos. The globes shivered but did not break. On the other hand, the wall in front of Lucy creaked and the blonde shivered.

She wasn't recovered from her injuries from the beat down before, and the protective "blessing" spell required a large amount of her magic. She wasn't going to last any longer.

"Ryos, on three, I need you to run to the right and huddle near the wall!" Lucy yelled to the boy.

"Why?" The wall cracked, causing the other protective barriers to fall, and Lucy launched herself backwards.

"Now! Go- AUGHH!" She screamed as the concentrated stream of shades pierced through her side. Despite the extreme pain, she stayed crouched over Ryos as the attack passed and the shades finally dissipated, leaving a large, gaping wound in Lucy's side.

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you okay? Stay awake, please!" Ryos cried as blood from Lucy's wound dripped onto his shirt.

"I-I don't feel so good..." Lucy muttered and flashed a small pain-laced smile at the younger boy before falling backwards onto the floor.

"LUCE!"

"Ahaha!" Jose Porla cackled madly. "This is the end of you two! Now watch this, you three pathetic fairies!" He yelled at Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel.

"Shade Troopers: Cannon!" A large, jellyfish-like blob of dark magic plopped out of the magic circle in his hand and slowly began sliding towards Lucy and Ryos.

"N-no! Stay back! Shadow Dragon's Dark Katana!" The jelly blob absorbed the shadow blade and grew bigger in size. It advanced towards the two huddled mages at an even faster pace.

"Luce! I'm coming!" Natsu shouted.

"No you don't! Shade Entangle!" Jose sneered. The crackling magic rope soared through the air and latched itself around the three Fairy Tail mages.

"Damn it! Let me go!" Natsu struggled against the bonds.

"Don't struggle, Natsu! It will shock-" Erza warned, but at that moment, the rope sent out a jolt of electricity.

"AAAUGH!" Gajeel roared as he changed his body to iron and took the electric attack.

"Gajeel..." Erza looked over at the iron dragon slayer.

"Shut up and watch!" Jose roared. When the jelly blob finally grew within firing range of the two other mages, it stopped and seemed to swallow.

The dark purple fluid inside of it jiggled and the creature opened its mouth; it had no teeth, just a long, dark tube that constricted every few seconds. As they watched, the three Fairy Tail mages noticed an orb forming in its mouth. The swirling orb grew in size every few seconds and Jose smirked.

"Mini Jupiter Cannon," He commanded. "FIRE!" The orb grew into a long, multicolored beam that shot towards Lucy and Ryos. The younger boy cradled Lucy's head in her lap and held her close to him.

"Lucy! Ryos!" Erza screamed.

"Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Gods!" A small figure darted in front of Ryos, and golden magic circles sprouted around Lucy and him just as Jose's attack hit.

Apart from the slight quivering of the magic circles as the offensive attack parted around the protect spell, there was no other damage caused. The miniature Jupiter beam crashed into the far wall and the walls rumbled.

Dust rose into the air and small particles made its way into the shallowly breathing Lucy's mouth. As the haze cleared, Gajeel's eyes widened and Erza gasped.

"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully.

"You've gone too far, Jose. Too much of my children's blood has been shed." Master Makarov said, his Wizard Saint cloak waving behind him. He glared angrily at the man opposite from him.

With a wave of his hand, a blade of light cut through the magical rope binding Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel, and they fell to the ground with a thump. Phantom Lord's guild master narrowed his eyes at Makarov, paying no heed to the freed Fairy Tail mages who ran over to Lucy and Ryos.

"It's been six years since we last stood face to face." Jose Porla said, cocking his head to the side and smiling amusedly. "It's always the same as before - you came and challenged me first, Makarov."

"Liar!" The old guild master of Fairy Tail roared, taking a step forward. "You began this foolish war, and yet you _still _deny that fact?"

"It was not me, but that Eucliffe heiress. She brought trouble down upon all of you."

"Lucy has nothing to do with this!" Makarov snapped. "Her blood," He gestured to the wounded girl. "Has been spilled as much as the blood of many others." At this, he pointed out the window where the rest of the Fairy Tail mages were still valiantly protecting the guildhall against the Phantom Lord shades and mages.

"Speaking of that," Jose Porla smirked. "I haven't finished exacting my revenge on Fairy Tail yet." Before Makarov could stop him, Jose had already snapped his fingers and outside, the shades collected into a giant floating jellyfish.

It immediately began to float over to the guildhall as the mages of Fairy Tail now turned to this new threat and began to attack it using their magic. Magic circles burst all over the jelly blob, but no sustaining damage was done to it.

It raised a giant, jelly arm - Master Makarov's eyes widened - and smashed the roof of the guild.

A cry rose up from the Fairy Tail mages outside, and they began to attack the shade jellyfish more earnestly than ever before.

"Wendy's in there!" Natsu exclaimed and Erza looked up to him with panic in her eyes.

"What?!"

"Oh no! That means that the shrimp's in there, too!" Gajeel growled.

The gigantic jelly blob slammed down on the guildhall again and this time, the roof collapsed. Wendy came running out with Carla flying besides her and four cots floating behind her.

"J-Juvia's in there..." Lucy muttered weakly before falling back unconscious.

"It's time we ended this, Jose." Master Makarov declared, tearing his eyes away from the destruction of his guild. His hatred for the master of Phantom Lord was never greater than now. Suddenly, a defending crack sounded and - he couldn't help himself - he looked out the window.

The Fairy Tail guildhall was collapsing, roof upon roof, column upon column, floor down onto floor, until there was nothing left but a pile of ruins.

He saw Cana wailing in front of the guild, tears flowing freely down every mages' face, and the fire of revenge burning in their eyes.

He heard Natsu stand up and slowly walk to the window, he heard Erza's sharp intake of breath, saw Gajeel's wide eyes and the little boy, Ryos's tears, and heard the shallow breaths of Lucy.

He turned around and saw the disbelieving faces of Gray, Mira, and Elfman as they regained conscious, and the blood smeared everywhere.

"We end this... Now." Makarov growled and took his casting stance with his right foot in front of his left and his hands close together. "I'll give you until the count of three to surrender."

"One." He counted and a glowing ball of light formed in between his two hands.

"Are you kidding me?" Jose Porla laughed. "Surrendering is the most cowardly way to lose!"

"Two." The orb grew in size, emitting a warm, friendly light.

"Of course not! I will not surrender!" Jose Porla growled, his eyes suddenly turning black as he used his darkness magic. "You're getting senile, Makarov!" A dark purple magic circle appeared in front of Jose and dark magic shot out from it towards Makarov.

"Three." Makarov closed his eyes, clapped his hands together, and the ball of light disappeared. A heavy aura built up around him as the dark magic rushed towards him. Then after a millisecond, Fairy Tail's guild master spoke again.

"Fairy Law!" Golden magic circles with the Fairy Tail symbol in the center appeared in front of his eyes as he opened them.

A bright, blinding light filled the chamber and dispersed Jose's attack like it was nothing. The light filled the halls and every room of the Phantom Lord guildhall, and it reached out of the giant robot and onto land as well.

It pierced the souls of each and every Phantom Lord mage and shade that the caster believed was a true enemy while also giving the Fairies new strength.

Lucy's wound knit up a bit and the bleeding slowed to a trickle. Outside, Cana smiled, tear tracks still on her face, as the kind, caring feeling Master Makarov emitted touched her and everyone else.

**^w^**

"..." Jose's mouth was open in a silent scream as the light slowly disappeared. His hair was all gone, but his eyebrows were still intact - except that they were now a bright, clean, white color.

Natsu, Gajeel, and the little Ryos were carrying Lucy on a metal structure that the iron dragon slayer had crafted, and Pantherlily was sitting on it. Selena sat on Gajeel's head amidst his long, unruly hair, and for once, the easily irritated dragon slayer did not complain.

Happy perched in Natsu's pink hair, Erza was supporting Gray, and Elfman carried Mirajane on his back, leaving Master Makarov alone in the room with Phantom's master.

"You see now, Jose? My brats and I are not to be underestimated. Also, I'm pretty sure the magic enforcement division will be hearing about this." With that, Makarov turned around, his cloak ruffling, and punched Aria in the face without looking behind him. As the wind mage fell, Fairy Tail's guild master turned around and grinned brightly.

"If you keep aggravating me, we'll have to annihilate you all." He said and with a new bounce in his step, he exited the guildhall and was carried across the water by Happy.

Once reaching land, he was greeted by the sight of Natsu leaning down over Lucy and a suddenly squealing Mirajane, _but_, that's a tale for later!

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm feeling so smart right now. I never knew what **A/N** stood for until I started _actually thinking_ a few days ago! -_-

Don't worry, I'm sure you've realized that I didn't kill off Lucy, or at least... _not yet_. ;)

I've got a short little present for you guys since I didn't update in a month and a day (yes, I counted and no, I'm pretty sure that's not the correct number). It will be posted down below in the **Short ****Side Scene/Story** section in this update.

I had_ lots of fun_ taking state exams that affect out school's funding, everyone. These two weeks were _so_ great!

For those of you who know what language "Segen" is in, post a review of it or PM me with the answer.  
Yes, I did have to use Google Translate to get the write word for Lucy's protection spell. :$

All shall be revealed in good time, my friends!

~Nora

* * *

**Author's Current Status:**

I'm so proud of myself! Somehow, I wrote around 8, 500 words just for the chapter! Currently wondering why in the world I _ever_ even considered ending this story in two or three more chapters. This is what abstinence from writing does to you, my friends.

* * *

**Short Side Scene/Story:**

18:30_ **I.B.** joined the channel._

18:30_ **F.B.** joined the channel._

18:31 _**S.D.L.** joined the channel._

I.B.: She's not breathing! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!

F.B.: Why would you care so much, Ice Breath?

I.B.: She can't die! The guild needs another person apart from the S-Class, Master, and me who can beat you up.

F.B.: WHAT?!

S.D.L.: It's true, although I don't understand why you'd ever beat up each other, boys.

I.B.: AH! She's _scary_!

F.B.: No wonder she's called the Scary Demon Lady!

S.D.L.: What? I don't like that... I should be called...

18:34 _**S.D.L. **is now **S.C.L.**_

I.B.: ...Wait a second - what does S.C.L. stand for?

F.B.: I know! Scary clown lady!

S.C.L.: NO! How can you two not tell that S.C.L. stands for Strawberry Cake Lover?!

18:35 _**M.M.**_ _joined the channel._

M.M.: Gihi. I could've guessed that one.

I.B.: ...

F.B.: ...

S.C.L.: ...

M.M.: What?

I.B.: You're really easy to recognize, you know that right?

F.B.: "Gihi." I quote Gajeel.

S.C.L.: NATSU! You're not supposed to use people's real names on this online chat thing! Anyone can possibly track you!

I.B.: *facepalms*

F.B.: But Erza, you just used _my_ real name!

M.M.: And I thought Strawberry Cake Lover was an idiot.

I.B.: You have just unleashed the devil from her prison of cake.

S.C.L.: AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAHH! YOU'RE _SO _FUNNY, GAJEEL!

S.C.L.: AHHHAHAHAAAAAAA- _I'm coming for you. Don't you dare try to hide you little pumpkin cause I'm going to search every no_

**Message has exceeded one line limit.**

F.B.: This software is really stupid. I mean, it doesn't even specify the "one line limit". Whoever uses this can technically just tilt th

**Message has exceeded one line limit.**

F.B.: ...

S.C.L.: ...

I.B.: Just tilt the screen was what you were going to say, huh? Guess it didn't work, Flame Brain. :P

F.B.: You're sticking your tongue out at me right now.

I.B.: How'd you know?!

F.B.: Cause it shows right there -

I.B.: That was sarcasm, Sherlock.

S.C.L.: Anyways, *ahem*, as I was saying, I am coming to get you right now, M.M., and you better not hide or else.

18:41 _**M.M. **has been kicked from channel due to inactivity after a span of twelve messages. Because 4*3=12._

F.B.: Holy Mavis! How'd it know that we sent twelve messages?!

I.B.: I don't know! It can do math, too. Maybe it has a brain and it really is tracking us like S.C.L. said.

S.C.L.: *ha ha ha ho ho ho*

**L.H. is now tracking you. L.H. is now tracking you. L.H. is now tracking you. L.H. is now tracking you. L.H. is now trac**

F.B.: IT'S CURSED!

I.B.: IT'S CURSED!

S.C.L.: IT'S CURSED! I'M COMING FOR YOU, GAJEEL!

18:43 _**F.B. **left the channel._

18:43 _**I.B. **left the channel._

18:43 _**S.C.L. **left the channel._

18:44 _**M.M. **joined the channel._

18:44 _**L.H. **joined the channel._

M.M.: That was hilarious, Lu-chan!

L.H.: I know! Did you read Gray's beginning text's? He was worried about me after I almost drowned in the pool! Great, now I have Juvia on my back.

M.M.: I totally read those beginning texts. Natsu got jealous~

L.H.: o/o S-shut up!

M.M.: *evil cackle*

L.H.: ...

M.M.: *professional cough* Well, that Flame Brain is no Flame Brain since he kissed you, afterall.

L.H.: Magnificent McGarden! O_o He was giving me CPR!

M.M.: *waggles eyebrows* L:$

M.M.: It certainly looked like something else... A french kiss, maybe?

L.H.: Umm... What about you and Gajeel? ;D

M.M.: ... Just what are you trying to get at?

L.H.: Why'd you frame him? Are you trying to get him in trouble so he'll come to you and whine about it? ^_^

M.M: No! Why did Natsu suddenly use a bunch of really big words today like software, specify, and technically?

L.H.: No reason!

M.M.: Uh huh. Are you tutoring him again? -_-

L.H.: ...

M.M.: Don't lie to me, Lu-chan!

18:47 _**L.H.** left the channel._

M.M.: I'm so glad that Lu and I learned programming. Being admins is fun! :)

18:48 _**M.M. **left the channel._

_**END**_

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

Let's just say the chapter is about Loke, the magic council, and escape! Oh yeah - can't forget about that kiss. #Nalu


	16. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else copyrighted in this story. Only my plot and ideas are mine and Hiro Mashima owns the rest. At least, I don't think pirates and ninjas are copyrighted... Are they? ;)**

* * *

"It's your fault that it tipped over, idiot!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that your stupid contraption doesn't float, idiot-er idiot?"

Sweat-dropping, Gajeel deadpanned, "You weren't, _idiotic _idiot."

"Stupid shiny ass idiot." Natsu growled, ducking as a metal pipe went flying over his head.

"You wanna repeat that to my face?"

"I just did."

"Flame Brain!"

"Rust-chewing Coward!"

"That's it, you chunk of coal!"

"Come at me, bruh!"

A circle of predatory matchmakers away, a flustered blonde touched her hand to her lips.

"He k-kissed me?" Getting giggles and nods from the battle-worn mages; she averted her gaze from them as her cheeks tinted pink.

"He llliiikkkkess her!" The blue furred exceed settled on Lucy's shoulder and flitted away when she swatted t him.

"S-Shut up!" She shrieked, causing Happy to giggle mischievously and Selena to mutter disapprovingly.

Mirajane patted her back encouragingly. Smiling, the barmaid said, "Don't worry, Lucy. He made the first move, so all you need to do is to overcome your denial."

"I'm not in denial," she yelled. "Plus, I was unconscious when he kissed me – he was only doing CPR!"

"You never know," the green haired Bisca winked teasingly. "He might have ulterior motives for volunteering to do CPR on you."

Lucy's face flamed and steam came from her ears. "AS IF!"

"I hope you're being productive over here," said Erza as she strode over with her armor gleaming in the sunlight. "We have many injured people right now, so we need as many helping hands as we can get."

"You need to rest, Erza. You're the hardest working of all of us, and you're injured. Sit down." Mirajane gently pulled Erza down next to her and the scarlet haired mage accepted the glass of water Cana handed her gratefully.

"Thanks, Cana," Erza smiled and took a sip, almost immediately spitting it out. "Cana, this isn't water, is it?" Her eyes were dark and deadly as she set the glass of "water" down and glared at the brunette.

"Ehehe! You need to loosen up, Erza!" Cana hiccupped and slung an arm around Erza's shoulder. The brunette's face was flushed, indicating that she was already intoxicated. Lucy quietly slipped out from the circle of girls while their attention was all on a mortified Erza and a clingy Cana. Selena fluttered after her and settled on her shoulder.

"Lucy, you okay?" The exceed asked her worriedly, the two of them walking along the water. "Did the girls and Happy tease you too much? Gosh, I knew it. Don't listen to their nonsensical gibbering. I'm going to beat up that blue cat for you later. One, tie him up over a campfire of burning ghost peppers. Two, tear out his whiskers. Three, tar and feather him and then eat all his fis – "

Sighing, Lucy rubbed her partner's head and said, "Selena, I'm fine." Ignoring the unconvinced look Selena shot her, she continued. "I'm just… worried, I guess."

"About what?" The cat asked.

"A lot of things!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her arms up and almost knocking Selena off her perch. "Like what's going to happen to Phantom Lord, if Gajeel and Juvia can stay in Fairy Tail, why _Natsu_ volunteered to give me CPR-"

Selena sighed at this. _Dense youngsters_, she thought.

"-rong with Loke, and if Levy, Jet, and Droy are – "

"Lucy!" Hearing a shout behind her, Lucy spun around. Gray ran towards her, a serious, worried look on his face.

"Gray? What's wrong?" She asked as he skid to stop in front of her, spraying pebbles and sand in the air.

"It's Loke," he said, panting. "He's gone!"

* * *

Night had already claimed the sky as a waterfall roared behind the slab of stone. In front of the stone memorial stood a small plague that was blocked by a ginger haired man. The man knelt and placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the grave.

"How long has it been… Karen?" Her face flashed in his mind. She was always wearing that beanie of hers and a long fur coat. He sighed and sat down in front of the grave.

"You chose a great place to be put to rest." He gazed, eyes unfocused on his surroundings. Three waterfalls surrounded the little cliff that held her grave. It was a serene, picturesque place with woods guarding the entrance and exit.

"Too bad it doesn't bring me any peace… not that I deserve any." The foliage rustled behind him, and footsteps echoed on the stone ground.

"Loke?"

The ginger turned around, flashing a weary smile at the blonde. "Lucy."

Lucy stopped and pointed her left hand in the air and a burst of gold light shot into the sky. The blonde turned and got straight to the point. "You're a celestial spirit."

"Ding ding ding!" Loke laughed without humor. "Yes... How'd you find out?"

"In the beginning, I thought I smelled something weird about you. Then, when we were fighting Gajeel, you didn't bleed like a human."

"You're a smart one."

"And you're Leo the Lion."

Loke stood up abruptly. "Well, it was nice talking to you." He smiled and Lucy gasped.

"Loke! You're fading!" She rushed to his side as he collapsed.

"Don't… don't try to save me…" The ginger wheezed. Lucy's eyes grew wider.

"WHY?! I'd rather die than let one of my friends just disappear like this!"

"You don't understand," Loke trembled, his hand that was clasped in Lucy's suddenly disappearing for a whole second before reappearing. "I committed a severe crime; one that goes against the honor of celestial spirits themselves – I killed my master."

Lucy froze, just staring at his face for a second before letting loose a breath. "Karen. Karen Lillica." Loke nodded grimly.

"But Loke, you did nothing wrong!" Lucy yelled and continued speaking, ignoring Loke's shocked face. "Aquarius told me your story herself. She said that there was a bad celestial spirit mage who was threatening to harm one of her spirits and another spirit came and saved the spirit."

Lucy lowered her voice and said, "It was Aries the Ram who was being threatened, and you were the one who came and saved her, wasn't it? You waited three months in the regular world for Aries's sake."

Loke's eyes were wide. "You… You know," he whispered, but then began to flicker in and out of existence rapidly.

"But, it's too late for me to be saved, Lucy. I'm glad that before I disappeared," he smiled sadly. "I met a caring celestial mage."

"Wait, Loke!" Lucy reached for her keys blindly. "I can send you back to the celestial realm. Even a second of time there will replenish your energy!"

"Didn't you hear me? I can't! I'm _banished_ from the spirit world!"

"On my honor as a celestial spirit mage and a dragon slayer, I have to try! Whoever made those stupid rules… I'LL KICK THEIR ASS AND CHANGE THEM!"

"OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" Golden light flared up from her body, illuminating the grave area and the woods, revealing soldiers hiding in the bushes.

"LUCY!" Loke screamed in warning as one of the soldiers pounced towards Lucy's vulnerable backside.

Then, the water from the waterfalls ceased to move, the soldier froze in midair, and Lucy helped Loke to his feet, the latter in shock.

"No way," Loke breathed. "He didn't come just because you said you'd change the rules, right?"

Lucy grinned and waved up at the giant, armor wearing, mustache sporting man hovering above the waterfalls. "Hey, long time no see, Mustache Man!"

* * *

"Hurry up! Everyone to the boathouse! Hurry hurry! The soldiers are coming!" Erza shouted commands from the top of the roof as mages scrambled through the streets, chased by government officials.

"Erza," Natsu swung over the railing and landed on the roof. "Have you seen Lucy?" His face was tense and worried, and the requip mage could tell that he'd been frantically searching for the blonde.

"Loke's not present either," Gray said as he emerged from the trapdoor.

Gajeel munched on a nail as Pantherlily set him down on the roof. "I wouldn't worry about my sis. Bunny Girl can handle those puny soldiers easily, and I saw her signal flare from the forest, so that means she found Loke."

"But if you saw her flare, that means that the soldiers saw it, too!" Wendy exclaimed, landing onto the roof as Carla let go of her. "She could be in trouble!"

"I saw her a few minutes ago and she was talking with Loke." Selena flew up the building and settled on the railing. "She'll be fine."

The group of eight mages and exceeds looked over at the forest, a sea of darkness. "Let's hope that Loke will tell her where we went." Erza said, and they jumped down from the rooftop to join the fleeing mages.

* * *

"You called me, Old Friend?"

"Yes, I was hoping to negotiate terms about Lok – "

"Wait a second – hold it." Loke straightened up and held up his hands for them to stop. "You guys _know _each other?" Lucy stomped on his foot and Loke let loose a string of curses.

"Ow! What was that for, Lucy?"

The blonde glared at him and said reproachfully, "Of course we know each other! The celestial spirit king was at my dragon slayer initiation ceremony."

"What?! You're a dragon slayer?" Loke exclaimed.

"I told you that before. Keep up with the news, Loke!" Lucy glared at him.

"Anyways," she cleared her throat and turned back to the amused king. "I believe that Loke should be allowed to return to the celestial spirit realm. He did nothing wrong; he was only protecting Aries, and it was Karen's arrogance and stupidity that ultimately led to her death."

The king stroked his mustache thoughtfully and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, but Loke's crimes cannot be cleared. He has, although indirectly, caused the death of his master."

"See Lucy," Loke smiled sadly. "I sinned. You can't save me."

"Yes I can!"

"No, you can't."

**Slap**. Loke's glasses fell to the ground and cracked. Lucy gripped him by his shirt and lifted him up.

"You have people who care about you, who enjoy your company, who will mourn your death and hate you for letting yourself just die like this."  
"Leo the Lion, you have a _life_. You belong in this world, in Fairy Tail, in the celestial realm. WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD?!" The blonde shouted.

"I… I killed Karen – "

"Do you think Karen would want you to be like this? She wouldn't want for you to mope over her death and blame yourself. She's a changed person, Loke. She'd want you to enjoy life – to spend it with the ones you love. Look at us." Lucy commanded, her body lighting up with a golden light. She dropped the ginger and took a step back, opening her arms wide.

"Look at your friends." Slowly, Aquarius appeared in the hazy golden glow; then Cancer, Taurus, Horologium, Lyra, and Crux.

Lucy smiled at Loke and said softly, "We'll all be sad if you die, Loke. So please, don't do this… to us." Energy spent, she collapsed to one knee.

"Lucy!" Loke rushed over to her and put one of her arms around his shoulder. "Idiot. You shouldn't have done that." Lucy smiled weakly in response.

"Old Friend, I have come to a decision." The celestial spirit king spoke, his deep voice rumbling like thunder. "Leo the Lion, you are hereby pardoned of your crimes. You may return to the celestial realm any time you'd like."

"B-But-"

"If you still have a guilty conscience, I suggest you aid your friend to in order to make up for your sins. She is a great person, and you should treasure her."

"Alright." Loke nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Also, Old Friend, I'll get rid of these soldiers for you."

"You're the best, Mustache Man!" Lucy shot him a thumbs-up, and the celestial spirit king grinned widely.

"I'll see you again, someday, Old Friend." With that, the king vanished and the water once more thundered down the cliffs and into the pool of water below.

Loke turned to Lucy and they exchanged a smile.

"Well, you heard the man." Lucy said, grinning brightly.

Loke wiped his face and shook the blonde's hand while saying, "Thank you, Lucy. Oh yeah, you might want to go to the docks." Then, he, too, disappeared.

"See you later, Loke." Lucy said to thin air. Clipping the new gold key to her key ring, she sauntered back into the forest and casually stepped over the unconscious, sleeping bodies of soldiers.

* * *

Natsu banged his head against the wall impatiently.

"Where is she?!" He muttered under his breath. The dock door suddenly flew open and Bisca and Al aimed their guns at the intruder.

"Why are you all hiding in a boathouse?" A familiar voice asked and Natsu grinned.

He walked over to the entrance and grabbed the stranger's hand. "Come on in, slowpoke. We've been waiting for you." She laughed and followed him deeper into the boathouse.

"Whatever."

He couldn't help but notice that she didn't let go of his hand – even when they reached the cave at the boathouse where the lights were on and everyone could see them and their intertwined fingers.

"Get on, you lovesick birds." Gray shouted from his spot on deck and Natsu reveled in the icy bastard's astonished gasp as Lucy stuck out her tongue at him and yelled, "Says the guy who has his personal stalker!"

Ignoring Gray's spluttering protests, Lucy scanned the ship over. "Whoa! Is that our new ship?"

It truly was a masterpiece. The new ship was longer and wider than the last ship and had three decks instead of just two.

The bottommost deck had sealed portholes while the deck above it had portholes that could be opened and closed, which was perfect if they ever needed to use cannons when they came into contact with enemy ships.

The topmost open deck had a built in bar, kitchen, raised balcony and captain's cabin, request board, and a set of male and female bathrooms. There also was a little building underneath the balcony that was the ship's sickbay.

On the bow of the ship was a figure of a fairy with wings and a long, arrow shaped tail. It was the figurehead that told Lucy that this ship had been customized and made especially for Fairy Tail.

"Let's go before the soldiers come, Luce!" Natsu exclaimed and pulled her on board. Still holding onto her hand, he cupped his free hand over his mouth to amplify his voice and shouted, "All aboard! Bisca, Al, come on!"

The two gunners race on board the ship and the loading dock was checked to make sure no one was left behind. Somehow, Lucy still felt like there was someone she was forgetting. She shook her head quickly to clear her thoughts. _I must be crazy or somthing,_ she thought.

"Alright! Set sail, Gray." Natsu commanded.

Lucy tugged his hand and pointed to the opposite wall of the boathouse, "But Natsu, there's a wall in the way!" The pink haired man cackled and raised his free arm, signaling to Gray to advance.

"Full speed into the wall!" To Lucy's surprise, everyone else on board was relaxed and acting as if they weren't going to crash into a wall in a second. Just before the bow hit the wall, Natsu surprised her by hugging her.

Caught by surprise, she clung to the front of his open vest and breathed in the scent of smoke, ash, and cinnamon. His hands circled her waist and his hard abs pressed against her cheek. She blushed and pulled away from his embrace.

"Hey! We're not dead!" She exclaimed.

Natsu laughed and ruffled her hair playfully. "Of course we're not. You're so weird, Luce. Did ya really think that we'd sail into a real, solid wood wall? It was just a mirage." A cool wind caressed her face and she quickly tied the loose strands of hair back into a ponytail.

"Noo… I'm not that weird, Natsu!" She retorted, glad of the appearance of wind to cool her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, Luce." He grinned and pulled her to his side. Together, the two of them walked over to the railing and watched as the lights of Magnolia faded into the distance.

They were finally back on open waters and heading towards their next adventure.

"Fairy Tail… They're coming to free us." The cloaked person smiled as he looked at the occupants of the ship from the bow and with a twist of his cape, Bobo was gone.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm back with the newest chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it.

As always, thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favorite-ing _Princess Converted Pirate_.

Your comments, opinions, thoughts, and (even) gibberish mean so much to me! They make me feel welcomed to share my ideas with you guys.

Also, don't worry about me killing Lucy. That will never be happening in this fic (I may kill off a Lucy, but there will always be at least another Lucy left).

All shall be revealed in good time, my friends! ;)

~Nora

* * *

**Author's Current Status:**

Less than two weeks of school left (yesyesyesyesyesyes)! I'm going to try writing the next one or two chapters ahead of time. ^w^

* * *

**Sneak Peek:  
**

"Fairy Tail… They're coming to free us." The cloaked person smiled as he looked at the occupants of the ship from the bow and with a twist of his cape, Bobo was gone.


	17. Rule Breaking Grows On You

Ting a ling! The ship's bell rang loudly, startling crewmembers awake.

"What's going on?" Wendy murmured drowsily, sitting up in her hammock and rubbing her eyes. Still asleep, Carla snuggled into the girl's blanket, quietly protesting as it shifted.

Cana turned over; her face buried in soft, cottony, pillow heaven, and grumbled something like: "I hate Master so much sometimes."

Lucy yawned and blinked, her vision bleary and unfocused as the wooden planks of the ceiling and Selena's fluffy tail came into view. She whispered, voice filled with sleep, "Is something… important happening?"

Laki didn't stir in her sleep, but in the hammock next to her, Bisca sighed blissfully and rolled over.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Lucy," the older girl said, sitting up and sliding from her hammock to stretch. "It's probably another one of those top secret S-Class meetings."

Tiptoeing quickly across the cold floor to the girls' lounge, Bisca opened the ebony chest with her name carved on it and after grabbing her clothes, she announced to the snoozing girls, "I call dibs on the hot water."

There were groans of acknowledgment.

The female gunner paused for a few seconds, unmoving on the stairs, and yelled, "I said, I call dibs on the hot water!"

"I don't care! Just let us _sleep_,woman!" Cana screeched, blindly reaching over and throwing Levy's pillow at the smirking green-haired gunner, miraculously only missing by an inch.

As Bisca's laughter faded away and a content silence returned to the girls' dorm, Lucy sighed and got up. Selena blinked into consciousness and purred as the blonde scratched her furry head.

Noticing the neatly folded blankets on Mirajane, Erza, and Juvia's hammocks, she folded hers, all the while quietly wondering where her solemn, blue-haired friend was.

"Sleep well, guys," she whispered, softly treading over to her own chest and grabbing her clothes. Then, with Selena sleepily padding along beside her, she climbed up the stairs to the top deck.

* * *

"Wait," Erza said calmly. "What about the possible threat? Who knows what the inhabitants of the island will do?"

Master Makarov took a deep draft from his pipe, paused, exhaled, and then spoke, "I'm sure you remember the pact we formed with them, Erza."

"But you said yourself that the chief has not contacted you since the magic ban was enforced, Master." The scarlet haired said, shoulders tense.

By her side, Mira, not looking up from the mug she was wiping, chimed in. "Yes. Master, I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Erza. We don't know what happened on Galuna Island since the new king to power. For all we know, they could've switched chiefs and abolished the pact."

"That is a good point," Master Makarov mused, stroking his mustache. "I see your reasoning, my children. We will send a small scouting party on land before we dock, then."

Erza and Mirajane nodded in agreement. A fist slammed onto the tabletop, successfully waking up the napping Gildarts.

"Gramps! I wanna be part of the scouting mission!" the energetic dragon slayer demanded.

The master sighed and rubbed the top of his bald head, wondering how he could announce the names without the boy attempting to bash his head in.

"Sorry, Natsu, but you'd be no good on a sneaky scouting mission." Gildarts cut in, ruffling the boy's pink hair as he stood and walked away. The boy steamed, rage clearly written on his face.

"Hey! What'd you mean by that?" He yelled, shaking a fist at the older man's back.

"It's decided," Master Makarov cut in, standing up to make his point. "Erza, you will go on the scouting mission."

"I will not fail you, Master." The scarlet haired mage said. Without another wasted moment, she stood and headed below decks to organize the armor in her storage.

"Gramps, pleeaase?" The guild master sighed yet again. Luckily, the kindhearted Mirajane budged in.

"Excuse us, Master." She smiled sweetly at the aging man, her grin turning dark as she turned and gripped the whiny boy's ear.

"Ow, Mira! Ow, leggo of my ear!" He complained as she dragged him away, planning to lecture him about not pestering Master Makarov.

* * *

Night fell and with that, Lucy was enjoying the quiet on the balcony at the bow of the ship. She leaned against the railing, the salty sea breeze tangling strands of her hair, scouting the sky for familiar constellations.

It was peaceful today, a little too peaceful. Sure, she did enjoy silence and her quality reading time, but she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely, as if she were missing a part of her.

The constellation of Leo the Lion glowed faintly in the sky and she half smiled. Right – she was never alone at night.  
"Hey Luce!" She shrieked and spun around. Her hand reflexively went to the pouch of keys at her hip.

Upon seeing the familiar onyx eyes and signature pink hair of her partner in crime, she relaxed and let a small smile slip onto her face. "Hey Natsu." She turned back to the sky, already used to his nickname for her.

For some unknown reason, spending time with him didn't make her feel awkward or uncomfortable, she felt… almost _content_ with their compatibility with each other.

They stayed like that for a while, her against the railing stargazing and him switching between observing her and looking at the sky she was so fascinated by.

"So… Do you want to be my partner?" He asked out of the blue. She spun around again and he was intrigued by the way her eyes sparkled.

"What?" She asked, surprised by his sudden question. "You really want me to be your partner?"

He nodded, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Sure, why not?"

But Lucy wasn't one to be convinced that easily. "What do partners do?" She questioned him. "And why do you want me to be your partner?"

He shrugged, averting his eyes and staring at the waves that lapped against the hull of the great ship. "Well, as partners we always go on jobs together and we split the reward." He coughed and then continued, his voice a smidgeon quieter than before. "And I want to be your partner because you're weird and a nice person."

The girl, who had been closely paying attention, choked on air and Natsu watched as her pale neck flushed red.

"I'm weird?!" she gasped, affronted and he shrugged yet again, confused by what she was so caught up over.

"Lucy is Lucy. I like Lucy just the way she is." He said, turning his head and flashing her a small, shy smile that might her heart jump and skip in her chest.

"W-well, then yes," she answered, inwardly cursing her inability to resist his cuteness. "I'll be your partner. I give you my word as a celestial wizard. Celestial wizards always keep their promises."

"Alright then, let's go! I found a job request that's suitable already!" Natsu cheered and gripped her arms, a full on grin on his face.

Lucy blinked, caught in the magic of his grin and the words he uttered. "Wait, WHAT?"

"Shh, keep your voice down," the devious pink haired male whispered. From the crow's nest came two winged exceeds: Happy and Selena.

"Get ready for some sneaky ninja business!" Natsu whisper-shouted. He wrapped his scarf around the lower half of his face and put his hands together.

"Nin nin!" Happy exclaimed before grabbing the back of his partner's vest and taking off over the railing.

Selena cast her partner an almost apologetic look before grabbing the back of Lucy's shirt and following Happy. The girl squealed, pulling her miniskirt down and silently scolding her own choice of dress as they soared low over the water.

* * *

Minutes passed with the only sound around them being the lap of waves against an invisible shoreline and the cackling wind. When an unfamiliar land finally appeared on the horizon – a short strip of sandy beach and thick, intimidating forestry surrounding it – Lucy's brain caught up to her body.

"Hey Natsu," the ex-captain turned around, dark eyes questioning. "Why do we have to be so cautious? Didn't Mirajane know we were taking a job request?"  
She suddenly dreaded his answer when he smiled half crazily, the other half sheepishly.

"Well, what we're doing might or might not be against Gramps's orders," he trailed off, his confident eyes snapping to hers. "But I thought this would be a really fun first job for the two of us."

"The _four_ of us!" Happy and Selena yelled at the same time.

Lucy wanted to sink into a hole and hug the dense fire wizard. On one hand she was absolutely mortified that they were probably going against the guild master's orders, but on the other hand, she was flattered that Natsu would go to such lengths for their first mission together – and no!

She shouldn't even be thinking that disobeying rules was good. Natsu was rubbing off on her more than she thought.

She sighed. "Natsu, we shouldn't have gone against Master Makarov's orders. For one, it might be for our safety and two, I don't even know our job request!" Maybe we should just head back…"

Natsu's eyes turned wide and impossibly cute as he pouted at her. "But Luce," he whined. "If we head back to the ship, Erza will probably catch us and punish us. Not to mention, you promised to be my partner!"

Lucy shivered at the mere thought of a vengeful Erza chasing after them and threatening to slice them up with her sword. It was tempting to follow Natsu, but she still had doubts.

"Maybe she'll go easy on us if we head back now," she suggested to a visibly trembling Natsu. "If we said we were out for a late night flight she'd probably spare us-"

The pink haired wizard cut her off. "Hmm, I wonder who said that celestial wizards never go back on their promises…" he mused, stroking an imaginary beard on his chin.

"But!" Lucy sighed exasperatedly and her exceed partner looked down and grinned at her.

"He got you good on that one, Lucy," Selena giggled. "Don't worry! I'm sure if we'd get into too much trouble Natsu wouldn't have chosen this mission for us."

The blonde pondered over that for a few seconds as the exceeds began to descend.

"Come on, Luce." Natsu pleaded. Lucy thought she heard a bit of hurt hidden in his voice as he tried to convince her that this was a good idea. She continued to think as they landed on the sand.

Maybe – just _maybe_ this was acceptable. She sighed and took his offered hand. He pulled her off balance and she put a hand on his chest to steady herself.

"She liiiiikes him!" She heard Happy's quiet snickering and an exasperated Selena's scoffing.

Natsu's grin was infectious and she reluctantly smiled back at him. A mutual sort of understanding was formed between the two of them and suddenly he was leaning close to her and she was doing the same.

Then the man with a heart of ice appeared, ruining their moment with a flash of pale blue light, illuminating the patch of sand. Natsu stepped away from her, startled into a fighting stance.

* * *

"You two are in so much trouble," was the first thing Gray Fullbuster said when he stepped onto land. The ice on the surface of the water disappeared with a wave of his hand.

"What did I get myself into?" Lucy bemoaned, dragging a hand down her burning face as she stepped back from Natsu. For a second, she thought he was going to kiss her – that was until Gray arrived.

Speaking of the two boys, they were arguing by the edge of the sand. The two exceeds, unsure of what to make of the newcomer, were hovering near the boys.

"You don't know how much trouble you're in! Erza has sworn to pummel the two of you until you've regained your common sense!" Gray shouted, his right hand unconsciously inching towards the collar of his shirt.

"We're doing this for Fairy Tail! We're saving everyone a lot of trouble by scouting out the island for them!" Natsu retorted. His fist was raised threateningly at the ice make mage.

"Not if you're here against Master's orders!" The other male snapped.

"Gramps never said we couldn't go!" They were practically head to head now. Gray was shirtless and Natsu's fist was flickering with the barest hint of a flame.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. "Boys," she murmured. "Stop fighting, will you?"

Gray and Natsu flinched at the hidden venom in her voice. They froze, each pulling at the other's hair.

Lucy sighed and plopped down on the gritty sand. "Well Gray, since we're obviously not leaving, why don't you join us?"

The incredulous ice make mage couldn't see the expression on her face. "Are you kidding?! Erza will be after me too! I thought you were the sensible one, Lucy."

"That leaves me no choice then, Gray." Quick as lightning, the girl appeared in front of him and chopped the side of his neck with no hesitation. The male froze, black spots clouding his vision and dropped to his knees, unconscious. Lucy caught him before he could hit the sand, and gently set him down.

"Selena, Happy, can you two take turns carrying him until he wakes?" She asked. The exceeds unfroze and both of them nodded, eager to see the nice side of Lucy come back.

The blonde turned to Natsu, who was still staring at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oi, Natsu," she called, shaking him gently until he responded.

He blinked once, looked at her, and promptly pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "That was awesome, Luce!" He exclaimed, pulling back to look her in the eye. "I'm so glad we're partners." She chuckled, embarrassed by his praise.

"Let's get exploring," she suggested.

She tromped off into the wilderness; Happy with Gray followed after her, then Selena, and lastly came Natsu who scanned the forestry suspiciously, his sharp eyes searching for any danger to his partner.

He stared at an area of bushes and wild grasses for a few seconds and then shaking his head, he followed the rest of his party, scolding himself for being overly paranoid about a twitching bush. Probably some rabbits or the wind, he shrugged, shaking off his concern.

* * *

As the group of five ventured farther away from the shore, a person stood up from behind the bush, his cloak almost entirely camouflaging his body into the forest behind him.

Licking his lips, he released a string of high-pitched squeaks, alerting his comrades to the strangers' appearance, "They're here. Bar the gates – this time, we're standing our ground."

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm back! You're all too good for me! X) Thanks for sticking with me for these silent three months. ;-;  
I should've informed you all of my one month absence at a wifi-free summer camp; sorry! I hope you all are having a great summer or winter or spring or fall...

Ha ha - anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)

Hugs and kisses for everyone who's supporting me - readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters, and visitors; THANK YOU ALL!  
Your kind words mean so much to me! ;w;

And a **huge** shoutout to anyone having a hard time right now.  
Things will get better; there's always a _**light**_ at the end of the _**tunnel**_.  
You have people who **_care about you_**.  
I love you, my friends.

Thanks for the push, Sakura9312, and welcome aboard! Glad you're enjoying the adventure so far! :)

As always, if you have comments, critiques, suggestions, random chat and fangirling about Fairy Tail or anime recommendations (CHAPTER 447: his NEW HAIRCUT and THE SHIP - not going to say anymore due to spoilers), leave a review or send me a PM! Thanks again~ ;)

~Nora

* * *

**Current Status:**

Listening to "Angel With a Shotgun" and "Read All About It" while editing this chapter :)

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

"Is that a wall?"

"You've got the wrong idea!"

"I swear that was..."


	18. Strange Magic

"Master! Almost an hour has passed – shouldn't we send someone else just in case Natsu and Lucy create… resistance?" Erza asked the master.

She pinned him with an unwavering stare as Mirajane poured him some more of her specialty brew. The little man giggled, his face flushed, and banged his staff against the bar top.

He picked up his mug and shook his head, a tipsy smile on his face. "Believe in Gray, child," he somewhat sternly told her. "He will get them back here safely."

"But Master: the _crew's_ safety–" the redhead spluttered, frustrated with the old man's logic. A hand settled on her shoulder and she turned to find Mirajane giving her a small, understanding smile and a shake of her head.

"We'll have to wait it out for now, Erza. Trust Master - he's thought it through." The barmaid said. Makarov gave an unconvincing hiccup and a wobbly thumbs up.

Erza sighed when he fell backwards onto the floor. "He's drunk, Mira."

* * *

Insects buzzed noisily as Natsu tromped on for what felt like weeks. Then he saw the trees clearing up ahead of him into a spacious clearing. Weirdly enough, no plant life grew in the clearing, but the forest restarted a few meters from the center.

The edges of the plants surrounding the area were all sheared off as well so not even a single leaf remained inside the clearing. He stepped inside the clearing and turned in a circle, noticing the small but worn trail that started on the other side of the barren space. _That might lead to the village_, he mused.

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice came from the place where he came. "Is it safe?"

Scanning the surroundings once more, he nodded to himself and called back, "Yeah, it's good." The other members of his little scouting party entered the clearing.

"Like I would trust flame brain on anything he says," a grumpy ice wizard grumbled. Gray was now conscious and he had grudgingly agreed to accompany them with the occasional attempt to convince them to return to the ship.

Lucy silenced him with a look, reminding Gray of what she was capable of, and whacked Natsu on the head, efficiently cutting off his retort. She strode to the center of the clearing and, like Natsu had, turned in a circle.

Selena grimaced and stood close to Lucy. "I don't like this place. It creeps me out." She muttered.

Nearby, Happy bounced around Natsu, poking at the circle of forestry. "Hey Natsu, look at me!" he exclaimed as he sat on a particular large leaf and slid into the clearing. With a sudden burst of air, the leaf vanished, sending Happy tumbling into the dirt.

The three humans snapped to attention, each more wary of this strange place.

"It disappeared!" Selena whispered, hiding behind Lucy's leg. Happy scrambled up and clambered onto Natsu's shoulder.

"No," everyone looked to Lucy who had spoken. "It didn't disappear." She said, walking over to the place where the leaf had been and kneeling. She put her face close to the dirt and squinted.

"What happened then?" Gray asked, his shirt long gone. He stood in a ready position, alert of every movement and unnecessary sound in the forest. "Wait a second–"

Lucy jumped up, eyes wide. "It turned into dirt."

"The wildlife is quiet." Gray said, alarmed.

"We have to get out of here!" Natsu commanded, pointing to the path that led out of the clearing. His heart was racing and in the abnormal silence, he thought he could hear voices whispering behind him. "Go!"

Lucy moved first, Selena sitting on her head. But then with a strangled cry, she collapsed onto the ground. Her exceed partner tumbled from her spot atop.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. He took a step towards her and suddenly Gray began to cough.

"Shit! What's going on?" the raven-haired male choked out, falling to his knees. The air was heavy and each breath he took was harder than the last.

Happy also began to feel lightheaded. "The air, Natsu…" he whispered in his partner's ear before blacking out.

"Damn it! Happy!" he exclaimed, catching the unconscious exceed before he could touch the ground. What was going on?

A faint movement caught his eye and he walked to Lucy. He knelt at her side and she looked up at him, her hair halfway covering her face. "N-not the air," she wheezed, fighting the black spots threatening to take over her vision. She could barely make out Natsu's blurred face as he leaned in to hear her better.

"Lucy–" he spoke. She grabbed his face and slammed his lips against hers with the last bit of her strength.

The little burst of oxygen he gasped into her mouth was enough. "The _dirt_." She whispered and blacked out.

He sat there stunned for a second. Then her words finally sank in and he scrambled up, eyes darting from side to side, accessing the damage done. Both the exceeds, Gray, and Lucy were all out cold and he was beginning to feel the lightheaded as well.

He needed to get out of here, but he couldn't leave the others defenseless here. His ears twitched as a foreign sound caught his attention and despite his worsening condition, he spun around to face the intruders, catching the first of the swarm of black clothed ninjas in the chest with a strong kick.

He jumped away from the head of the attackers and also distanced himself from the unconscious Lucy. Usually he would be ecstatic to meet real ninjas, but this was a serious situation.

The group of attackers circled around him warily. Each of them carried some sort of sharp weapon like a knife, throwing dagger, or sword. Natsu faced them off, both sides not making another move.

The ninja he fended off from before jumped up and in its haste to rejoin the group, it tripped over Lucy and lay sprawled across her body.

The dragon slayer snarled, his eyes locked with the unfortunate soul who dared to snuggle with _his_ partner. "Get away from her!" He launched himself with a roar at the offender. Immediately, three other ninjas equipped with short swords charged at him.

He parried one away by hitting the flat of the blade with his fist. The other two he leaped over and knocked the wielders down with a low spinning kick to their legs.

As he drew closer to the one ninja who was still laying on his unconscious partner, he pulled his fist back, his face contorted in a fearsome snarl, and leaped at the enemy.

All a sudden Natsu crashed to the ground, his body being crushed by another heavier one. He struggled, trying to stretch his arm and grab the ninja who was sitting on Lucy, but another attacker launched itself on top of him and he groaned. All of the air was being squeezed out of his lungs and his eyes felt really heavy.

Then the weight on him was gone and he could breathe, but each breath took too much effort. Faintly, he could see his assaulters making whistling motions with their lips, but no sound came out.

The pink haired male strained his ears and he flinched as he caught an extremely high-pitched sound for a second. _Need to… warn the guild… _he thought, struggling to stay conscious as a twisted, scratchy length of twine wrapped around his wrists behind his back.

_Wait for me, everyone…_ was his last thought before the mighty dragon slayer finally succumbed to the queer magic of Galuna Island.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting out for this chapter - sorry it's so short and three days overdue.  
My family and I are having some... emotional drama, to say the least, going on.

Hopefully it'll be over soon so I can get back to typing chapters without worrying about people screaming for me to help them wash the dishes. -_-

The **NEXT UPDATE **will be (attempted with great focus) to be on time - aka Friday.

* * *

Thanks to all you reviewers - *pokeeee **Princessajt** and **SakuraPetal91***

**Princessajt **: The suspicious bush guy _might_ be revealed next chapter... *evil cackling and extreme plotting ensues*

**SakuraPetal91 **: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! Hope you like this one too! ;)

\- and favoriters and followers and viewers and readers~

* * *

You guys are awesome and your reviews make my day (along with being spammed with happy, happy notification emails)! X)

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and wondering what in the world is going on. XD

Until next time,

~Nora


	19. Fateful Encounter

"-aking up." A voice prodded at the edges of her consciousness.

"Finally! Lushi is a heavy sleeper!" That perky voice certainly caught her attention. Her hand shot out, suffocating the furry offender in a viselike grip. Still, the feline managed to release a somewhat taunting cackle and the tired blonde groaned.

She felt like she'd been run over by a train several times and then left outside to suffer from insomnia and a dry throat. Her breaths sounded more like wheezes, but she was getting more conscious by the second. A cupful of refreshing water would be great about now, she grasped at stray thoughts.

Blinking a few times but being defeated by the painfully dry air, she spoke up, eyes shut in defeat, voice laced with drowsiness. "Damn cat." Happy giggled but it turned into a choked snort when Lucy's stranglehold tightened. "I know that it's you, Happy."

A warm hand settled on her bare arm and squeezed; the owner of the appendage spoke up.

"Wake up already, Luce. We've been waiting for _hours_." There was a childish lilt to his voice and his hand released her arm, his fingers beginning to tickle their way up to her shoulder. "You're the last one to wake, and it's high time we escaped and warned Gramps and the rest."

"S-stop! Natsu!" she shrieked, eyes still shut tightly, much to his dismay.

He'd have to change that. Relentlessly, he tickled her, finding the sides of her arms and her neck to be particularly sensitive. She giggled, squirming away from his touch as she still refused to open her beautiful brown eyes.

"Natsu!" Her grip loosened around the crafty blue exceed who slipped free, letting out a triumphant cheer and jumping out of her range as he did so.

Finally, Lucy could stand it no more. "Fine! I surrender! Just – _stop tickling me, Natsu_!" she demanded breathlessly. The male watched as she opened her eyes, brown orbs immediately meeting his onyx ones.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, his neck heating up, before he scrambled away from her and she looked away from him to survey their surroundings.

He found himself releasing a pent up breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, praying that the heat had not traveled to his face. Only Happy seemed like he noticed the pink haired dragon slayer's bumble, and surprisingly the little exceed was content to keep their beautiful, blonde, partner in crime in the dark about it.

Meanwhile, Lucy looked at the ceiling above her, scowling when she noticed little cracks in the dried mud that kept the straw in place as a roof above their heads. The hut was actually quite dim inside and there was no source of light except for the one window quite high up that let in moonlight and the open doorway, which had a reed curtain separating the interior of the hut from the world outside.

Where were they anyways? All she could remember was soaring above the ocean with Happy and Natsu and Selena–

She jumped up, facing Natsu as she asked him, "where's Selena?"

The boy looked up from attempting to beat the dirt from his scaly white scarf. Because she was standing and he was sitting, he had to crane his neck to meet her eyes.

"Who?" He asked.

Lucy frowned; her lips tugging down and her eyebrows drawing lower. "Stop playing with me, Natsu. I'm serious; where is she?" She gritted out.

Eyebrows pulling closer together, the pink haired male shook his head slowly. "I'm really serious as well, Lucy. Who's Selena?"

An exasperated look crossed the blonde's face; she was at the end of her patience. "She's my exceed partner. Don't you remember Selena the Magical Flying Cat who flew me over here?"

"I'm telling the truth, Luce," Natsu said, honestly confused by his partner's reaction. "I have never met this 'Selena' before. The only exceeds I know are Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily."

Lucy was beyond puzzled. "What? No way! Happy, you know Selena, right?" She spun around to face the fish loving exceed who hid in the corner of the little straw hut.

To her bewilderment, the blue exceed shook his head, too. "Sorry Lushi, but I've never met a 'Selena' before either." The girl felt like she was stuck in a looping nightmare. What was going on?

As if reading her thoughts, Natsu stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned forward, knocking their foreheads gently together. "Don't panic, Luce. We're here with you, and even though I don't know this 'Selena', I can see that she means a lot to you," he continued with Lucy looking at his determined face and set jaw with moist eyes. "I'll search Fiore and back to find her. For you."

"Natsu…" she whispered. Oh, how this boy made her heart pound for unknown reasons. For once, she had no regrets running away from her life as an heiress – after all she _did _accidentally bump into this mysterious yet dashing mage-pirate.

A soft smile grew on her face and a single tear ran down her face, surprising both her and the boy.

"Hey Lucy, don't cry! I'm sorry I made you cry; damn it I'm bad at this reassuring stuff. And I can't stand to see a crying girl – especially not you, Luce. I promised to hurt anyone who made you cry! So please, don't cry–" she wrapped her arms around his body and hid her face in his chest, effectively stunning him.

He froze for a moment and then, smiling as fireworks exploded in his excited heart, hugged her back. Burrowing his face in her hair, he held her, knowing that what she needed right now was the comfort of being embraced by an understanding soul.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Happy snickered as right on cue, the ice make wizard appeared.

With equally red faces – Natsu looking like he wanted to send the intruder into the fiery depths of the underworld and Lucy looking like she wanted to become one with the dirt – the two broke apart.

While Lucy struggled to come up with an excuse – her incoherent mumbling only amusing Gray further – the shirtless mage smirked.

"Seeing that Ash Head didn't have the ability to tell you that I'm still alive and kicking," Natsu growled at the raven haired male but the celestial wizard held him back. "Well, I'm here now. You should know that I scouted for a bit and the coast is clear – now's our chance to escape."

"Wait," Lucy stepped forward, her eyes hopeful that maybe Gray remembered. "Do you know where Selena is?" The male blinked confusedly and shook his head.

"I don't." he said and the girl's heart sank. A warm pressure on her shoulders lifted her mood a little; without even turning her head, she knew that it was Natsu who draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go," he spoke for both of them. "I'm all fired up!"

Happy leaped up and activated his aera. "Aye sir!"

"Alright, lead the way, Gray!" Lucy smiled and nodded to the ice make mage.

He cracked his knuckles, absent-mindedly tugging at his shorts. "Finally!"

"Put on some clothes first!" she shrieked.

"What are you doing, you stripper?!" Natsu snarled as he covered her eyes with his hands.

Gray frantically searched for his missing articles of clothing, panic evident on his face. "Shit! When did this happen?"

"L-let's just go!" Lucy exclaimed, jerking free from Natsu's grasp and storming outside.

"Wait! Lucy!" Natsu yelled, running after her.

* * *

Exiting the little hut, Lucy was greeted by the gentle moonlight. The moon was higher in the sky than she last remembered – she had a feeling she was unconscious for longer than she realized.

"How long was I out?" she asked an energetic Natsu who almost bowled her over coming out of the hut.

"I dunno. I think the dirt got to you more than us because it's your natural element." he answered, wrinkling his forehead as he looked around.

Gray emerged from the building, Happy flying by his shoulder. "Strange enough, this is how I found the village after I woke up and froze my ropes off." the boy admitted, his eyes darting from building to building. "There wasn't a single guard outside this house and even weirder, there weren't any people around. No one came in to check on us either."

"This place is so quiet, too," Happy muttered, hovering near Natsu. "It's kinda creepy."

Lucy lifted her head and smelled the air. After a moment's pause, she shifted and touched her nose, frowning. "That's strange – I can't smell anything."

Natsu sniffed the air and immediately recoiled. "Huh," he looked at her, alarmed. "Maybe your sense of smell is off because something is really metallic smelling, like blood." She rubbed her nose and tried again.

"Nope, still nothing." She replied. "Something is really wrong because my sense of smell is supposed to be as good as yours."

"Don't worry about it," Natsu reassured her. "It'll probably come back to you in a few minutes." She nodded once, tensely, and hoped for the best.

If her nose was _really_ scent-dead, then she was screwed. Dragon slayers relied on their sense of smell for a lot of things and she didn't know what she'd do without it. If it didn't come back, she wouldn't be able to track Selena!

Gray suddenly pointed at a building across from them and spoke. "Guys, look. I think there's someone over there–"

"Hush!" Natsu pulled them back into the entrance of the hut, dried reeds soundlessly making room for them. He crouched, put a finger to his lips, and then pointed to where Gray had been pointing.

In the shadow of the building, something was moving. Happy moved closer to Lucy in fear and the girl held her breath. Natsu remained crouched to the left of Lucy and Happy and Gray squatted to their right.

The four of them remained motionless as they waited for the unknown person to move into the moonlight.

Natsu's ears tuned into the sound of what sounded like crying. He slowly turned his head to Lucy who met his eyes and nodded the tiniest of nods, indicating that she also heard it. They waited with bated breaths as the figure finally came into view.

Lucy sucked in a breath.

A tattered black cloak and a sword and sheath at his side. There was no way she'd forgotten the guy who had almost succeeded at returning her to the _Eucliffe_ estate.

But now, seeing his cut and bruised face and a trail of blood following him, he hardly looked like a threat. What was his name again?

"Jellal…" she whispered quietly. Natsu flinched by her side and she looked at him curiously.

"Do you know this guy, Natsu?" she asked. The onyx eyed boy remained silent, his gaze locked on the injured, blue haired man. There was a look of passionate hate in his eyes and by the way his jaw grinded and fists clenched, she knew he was trying not to do something stupid. She looked over to Gray and saw that he had a similar reaction as Natsu.

"You two–" Natsu cut her off.  
His eyes seemed to burst into flames as he spoke. "This guy… deserves to die painfully." His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists even tighter.

Gray gave a terse nod and Lucy narrowed her eyes. If Gray _agreed_ with Natsu, then this man was more dangerous than she thought.

Her train of thought cut off abruptly when Jellal stumbled and fell over. She jumped up and, ignoring the boys' shouts, ran over to the facedown man's side. He didn't move as she kneeled by his side and touched her requip belt.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" Natsu towered over her, a scowl on his face. She ignored him as she sent some magic into one of the symbols on her belt. With a small pulse of light, a small weatherworn leather pouch appeared in her hand.

As she began to pull some herb leaves from the pouch, a hand gripped onto her wrist, stopping her. She glared at the pink haired male and ripped her hand from his grip.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I've already forgiven Jellal for what he did to me and I'm not one to just let someone wander around injured."

Natsu knelt next to her and gripped her shoulder tightly, forcing her to look at his eyes. "You don't understand, Luce. This guy… this _Jellal_ broke Erza's heart." Lucy was shocked by this revelation.

"Really?" she asked him, wide eyed. When Natsu nodded, she bit her lip and looked down at Jellal. The injured man had stirred at the sound of Erza's name and his face was visible.

He had an intricate red tattoo around his right eye and his face was conflicted. Looking at him, she felt a mix of anger and pity for this man. What had he done to the mighty Titania to break her heart and make Natsu and Gray furious at him? She set down her medicine pouch.

Yet, for whatever he'd done, he didn't deserve to die. If he had hurt Erza so much, he deserved to spend the rest of his life making up for that mistake.

She turned away from her little audience – Gray and Happy had also came over, the exceed looking confused and angry at the same time – and put her hands on Jellal's shoulders.

Ignoring the gasps she received from the two other males, she gently rolled him over onto his back. She carefully began to pull off his cloak. When his eyes snapped open, she gave him a small smile and showed him her herbs. He looked lost, but showed no signs of stopping her.

Once his cloak was off, she gasped. A wide gash stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. His shirt was torn from where his attacker no doubt slashed through it to create that injury.

She was beginning to doubt the limited amounts of healing herbs and bandages she had on her and now was when she wished Wendy had come along with them.

Slowly, she placed a line of evenly spaced out herb leaves across the bleeding wound. Jellal hissed but otherwise didn't react. Natsu's warm hand dropped onto her shoulder and he squeezed it slightly. His presence – although he was disapproving – was comforting.

"Jellal, I need you to sit up a little, okay?" she asked the blue haired male. He didn't verbally answer her, but he sat up slowly.

Lucy pressed a hand to another symbol on her belt and sent some magic into it. A roll of bandages appeared in her right hand and she immediately went to work wrapping the cloth around his shoulder, across his back, and back up his chest.

"Done!" she sighed. The herbs she had used were infused with some basic healing magic that would help speed up the reparation of the skin and would dissolve when in contact with blood.

Although she wasn't expecting the man to express his thanks, she was surprised when he looked at her and nodded with a grateful smile. A smile that was _too_ grateful. Jellal stood up.

"Stay behind me, Luce." Natsu spoke up, noticing the sudden appearance of other peoples' scents. The blonde's nose still wasn't working for unknown reasons, but she followed his instructions and retreated behind him.

"Smart as ever, Natsu Dragneel," Jellal spoke up; his voice smooth and deceptively calm with a hint of sarcasm. "But not smart enough." The fire dragon slayer tensed.

"What are you planning, Jellal?" He asked angrily. "Isn't breaking Erza's heart enough?"

For a second, he thought he saw a flash of pain in Jellal's eyes, but the insane, cocky look covered it right after. The crazed man threw back his head and cackled. Happy landed on Lucy's shoulder and the three human Fairy Tail wizards formed a small triangle.

"You Fairy Tail wizards are as misguided as ever!" Jellal announced, a wide, cocky grin on his face. "Millianna!" he called.

Natsu and Lucy started as a sudden sound reached their ears. It was a flicking sound that echoed off the village houses, making it hard to track and–

**Whoosh.** "Happy!" Lucy yelled. A rope looped around Happy and jerked him, wailing, through the air to an unknown destination.

"Be careful, Flame Brain, Lucy," Gray warned them.

Natsu glared at him. "I know that, Ice Princess." The other male opened his mouth to say something even more insulting but stopped when the blonde gave both of them a death glare.

"If you two start bickering while we're in the middle of a fight," she threatened them in a deceptively calm voice. "Oh, and how are we going to warn the guild?" The boys shivered at her sudden mood change. Natsu was the first to speak up.

"Don't worry 'bout that. I'll handle it– HEADS!" he shouted, pushing his comrades to the ground as a bullet whipped through the air where Gray's head had been. When it hit the tree, it vanished into particles of magic.

"We should separate – it'll be harder for them to catch us that way," the ice make mage suggested, more than a little shocked by the near miss he had with death. Natsu and Lucy nodded in agreement and the three split.

The pink haired male poked the blonde and asked, "Guard me for a sec, okay? I need to activate the signal."

"Okay!" The girl agreed, pulling her katana from yet another pocket of storage in her belt. She unsheathed it, putting the case back in storage, and hurriedly slashed away a card that flew towards her.

She moved a bit away from Natsu and leaped into the air, deflecting an incoming laser with her katana blade. A swarm of cards flew at her from behind as she began to fall and she flipped in midair to avoid them.

"Cowards! Come out and face me if you're brave enough to!" she shouted. Her ears picked up movement from the buildings to both sides of her and then she heard a chuckle.

"Well, I _am_ a dandy man!" A man with an angular body and square head stepped onto the roof of one of the houses. He was wearing a black fedora and a suit and tie.

At the same time another man stepped onto the roof across from the first. He had blonde hair and a small black tattoo on the left of his chin. The second man did not say anything; he only held another card between his fingers and stared down at her with a solemn stare.

"Hurry up, Natsu." Lucy whispered and readied herself for another wave of attacks.

* * *

"Yosh! I'm done!" the pink haired dragon slayer sucked in a deep breath. "**Fire Dragon's ROAR**!" He shouted, angling his head at the sky and roared a torrent of flames into the air.

Gray, swinging his ice sword at his metal jawed opponent, cast a glance at his flame spewing guild mate and cursed.

"You _idiot_!" He yelled at the dragon slayer who shrugged and closed his mouth as the flames gradually died. Natsu then ran away to help Lucy.

* * *

On the south side of Galuna Island, a furious, scarlet haired requip mage looked at the pillar of flames dying out in the sky. She felt her forehead throb at the stupidity of her guild mate and ex-captain.

"If I've seen it, who knows who else has," she muttered to herself and stormed off into the direction the flames had been.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were going to feel her wrath.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey everyone! How are you all? It's my mom's birthday tomorrow so I've been scurrying around trying to make something for her. :)

This chapter was longer than the last two - I'm so proud! My goal is to get another chapter that was longer than the 10,000 word one, though. XD

There is not going to be a really distinctive Galuna Island arc or Tower of Heaven arc like in the anime/manga. This arc is kind of going to be a mix of both, but it will mostly follow the same plot line. It will range from 2-3 chapters, I believe. Expect the unexpected! ;)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see your feedback!

Until next time,

~Nora


	20. Prelude to Operation: Rescue Erza

**A/N: **_Fwhahaha I'm back with the next chapter! *rubs hands together evilly*_

* * *

Metal clashed on metal, slipping free a second later. The blade, a lightning quick blur, flashed past Wally's head.

The blocky figured man jumped back, scrutinizing the girl crouched across from him with sunglass-shielded eyes. His hand went up to touch the brim of fedora, swiftly accessing the size of the rip in it.

"What dandy fighting skill," he appraised, sincerity lacing his words. "You've really improved since the last time we met."

She didn't hesitate a second to jump up over the flock of cards that flew under her. As they lost momentum, the slips of paper fluttered to the rooftop, now as harmless as real playing cards.

"You were there with Jellal?" she asked, unflinching when Sho landed next to Wally. The two of them trapped her at a corner of the flat roof.

Nodding excitedly, Wally said, "Yes. Everyone here was there, too except for Si-" Sho clapped a hand on his acquaintance's shoulder.

"Now now, Wally," the blonde haired man spoke, a flash of white teeth glinting eerily in the tinted moonlight. "Don't go spilling all of our secrets to our enemy, especially when our objective has not been captured yet."

The Fairy Tail wizard kept her katana raised and bounced on the balls of her feet, ready for an attack, as she listened to the two men talk. At the mention of an "objective", she stared at them suspiciously, knowing that they could be lying.

"Who's your objective?" she questioned them. They advanced a step towards her and she suppressed the urge to step backwards into what she knew was open space.

Wally grinned, his fedora casting a shadow over his eyes except for the small rip, which allowed light to shine upon his eyewear. "She has such beautiful _scarlet_ hair," he said. Lucy's eyes widened, thoroughly surprised, and then Sho struck.

"Got you!" he yelled, launching a glowing card at her. "Be absorbed into the card and stay there forever, helpless, as we get my sister back!" Startled, the girl was a second too slow to block and the card hit her in the stomach. A pulsing mark of light glowed where the slip of paper hit her and the glow expanded over her body.

"What-" Lucy exclaimed. Then, with a ground shaking, tremor inducing, vibrating roar, the net of light shattered.

Sho paled. "My dimensional magic… was canceled? How?!" he whispered.

"This is an interesting twist," Wally mused. "Well, guess I have to handle this like a dandy man." He lifted his arm, blocks forming around his hand and transforming into a gun, and pointed at Lucy.

The celestial mage took a breath of fresh air and new smells suddenly assaulted her. She doubled over – Wally fired – and the shot missed.

"My nose… it's back!" she cheered, jumping up and taking a step back. "Uh oh…" Lucy laughed nervously as she fell off the roof, the astonished faces of the blocked face man and the card wizard the last things she saw before she tumbled through open air.

Turning to face the ground head first, she stuffed her sword back into her storage dimension and timed a flip, landing and rolling a few feet before coming to a stop.

* * *

Two sudden vibrations of the earth alerted her to her pursuers' landing. _They followed me down_, she thought, newfound respect blooming in her chest for them.

"However, no matter how much I respect you, you are going to harm one of my nakama, and that is unacceptable!" she drew back her fists and bared her teeth to them, her unnaturally sharp canines standing out to the two wizards who started at the sight of her fangs. "It doesn't matter who it is! If they have intentions to harm my family, I will not grant them _any mercy_." Upon saying that, she launched towards the stunned males.

"Is that -?" Sho asked Wally.

The older male nodded. "Yes… she's a _dragon slayer_." He made no move to stop the furious, raging female who sprinted toward them.

As if her fist was a magnet, tiny particles of dirt collected around it, each spec glowing with a golden, otherworldly light.

"Galaxy Dragon's Iron Fi-mmph!" she collapsed on the ground, all magic vanishing from her grasp. Her limbs were bound by a strange, pink colored tube-rope. The rope pulled at her body, stretching her painfully.

Wally smiled as a girl jumped from a nearby tree and ran over to the little group. She stepped out from under the plant's shadow and the subdued blonde's eyes snapped to the tied up little blue cat in her hands before appraising the new threat.

Happy's kidnapper had hair styled like cat ears and two triangular stripes painted on each cheek that mimicked cat whiskers. Overall, the girl looked like she was a cat cosplayer.

"Good job, Millianna." Sho praised the new girl who shrugged and chose to tickle Happy's unconscious face.

"Myahh, it was nothing!" she giggled, pulling at the exceed's cheeks. "I'm just glad that I did a spiffy job!"

Lucy glared at her and wriggled against her bonds, yelping when they tightened. "Let go of Happy!" she exclaimed, biting her tongue to keep from making noise as the ropes strangled her even more.

"You mean this cute little kitty?" The cat girl asked, narrowing her eyes spitefully at the restrained blonde. "No."

"You-!" Lucy yelled, wincing when a cut appeared on her cheek. The card skittered a few inches away from her and the card slinger, Sho, patted her head condescendingly.

"If you value your pretty little face, I suggest you stay quiet." He said quietly, but menacingly. "Now, let's go. We have a _Titania fairy_ to catch." He unclipped a deck of cards and dropped them on the floor around her before turning away and leaving, Wally following after him.

Millianna paused a few seconds to wave at her with false cheerfulness and say, "Good luck getting free because those ropes are magic nullifying. Oh, and sweetie, in five minutes you'll be all twisted up like a spring! Lookin' spiffy~" she sang and skipped away, Happy still cuddled in her arms.

"Darn it," Lucy wheezed, fighting back waves of frustration. "This is already getting tighter! She was probably lying about the five minutes…" she muttered to herself as she rolled on the ground, twisting and turning to try to free herself.

Energy spent and back aching, she rested on the ground and lay still for a few seconds.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, feeling a sudden sharp jab at her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, miss!" A little voice said from below her. Lucy looked down and blinked. She was face to face with several of Sho's cards… that had _humans_ inside of them.

The one who just spoke had vibrant pink hair and a headband with two cat ears with hearts on them. She was holding a small dagger in her hand, which caught Lucy's attention.

"I need a favor!" the blonde said, turning on her back so that the rope around her wrists was presented to the girl in the card. "For some reason, I think that objects inside the cards can interact with objects in the outside world. Can you try to cut my ropes?"

The girl inside the card hesitated before a male in the card next to her spoke up. He had spiky, snow-white hair and was wearing a closed blue waistcoat with gold trimming.

"Sherry, don't you see the mark on her right hand?" he asked the pink haired girl hurriedly, seeing the blonde's hands clench as the ropes tightened.

The time limit was nearing.

The girl named Sherry gasped, nodded, and began to work on cutting the rope. "I'm sorry, Lyon! I did not notice that she was in _that_."

Lyon scoffed and shook his head. "Hurry!" he called to Sherry.

"Yes… please hurry…" Lucy managed to say, biting back a cry of pain when her back was forced to arch upwards.

"Almost there…" Sherry muttered, gritting her teeth as she pushed and pulled the knife back and forth. A sudden explosion shook the ground and Lucy clenched her teeth, almost losing her balance.

"W-what was that?" Lyon asked. The blonde had the same question.

"And… Done!" With a snap, the rope parted in two and dispersed into sparkles of magic.

Lucy sat up, rubbing her sore wrists. "Ah! Thanks so much, Sherry, Lyon."

"You're welcome!" the pink haired girl chirped.

Lyon rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Do you think you can get us out of here? A few of our comrades are also trapped in those cards." Just as he raised the question, a gunshot rang through the air. Lucy's head snapped to the side, her keen ears picking up a hoarse shout that had been cut off and a higher pitched scream.

"Damn it…" the blonde looked between the cards and the direction where that familiar scream had been. "Alright! I'm not positive that this will work but I'll hurry and try anyways."

She knelt beside the two cards and put one hand over each of them. Lyon and Sherry's muffled yells bounced against her palms.

Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Like with Master Makarov, she imagined a thread of gold connecting to the two trapped people. She tugged at the line a bit and the two fell silent.

She felt a gentle pull from both lines in return and then she let her magic flow into the dimension, breaking the boundary between the world she was standing in and the card's. Suddenly the two people, Sherry and Lyon, appeared in front of her, larger than life. The cards beneath her fingertips vanished and she heaved a sigh of relief.

When she looked up, the two she saved were giving her looks of awe.

"Thank you," Sherry said, reaching out and giving her a hug. Lyon gave her an awkward shoulder pat, but the smile on his face told her how grateful he was.

"I'm sorry I can't help your other comrades right now, but bring them with you and I promise to rescue them later!" Lucy said, taking off at a sprint into the village. "I've got to go now!"

* * *

She ran faster than she thought she could, skidding around a corner, and then there they were.

Gray was leaned against a pile of rubble, _Juvia_ – of all people – facedown beside him. Both Fairy Tail wizards had scrapes on their bodies and Juvia's clothes seemed to be smoking. Lucy prayed that the two were still alive.

The hut behind them was thoroughly destroyed; it looked like a bomb had exploded in front of it. Burning straw and smashed mud bricks were scattered all around, like the attacker couldn't waste the time to clean up the crime scene.

She knelt down beside Gray and placed a hand on his forehead. It was ice cold – although he had been near an explosion.

_Something was off_, Lucy thought.

She barely registered Lyon and Sherry's footsteps halting beside her and the male's shocked gasp. All at once, Gray turned to ice. The blonde pulled her hand away, frozen in shock.

Ice Gray crumbled to pieces and Lyon laughed. Sherry looked worried and amused at the same time.

Lucy sighed and turned to the facedown Juvia. "Juvia… why're you laying on Gray?"

The blue haired woman suddenly looked up at her, azure eyes meeting brown eyes. A smile broke across her face and she said, "Juvia was keeping Gray safe inside Juvia's water lock!" The rain woman sat up, her body turning to water, to reveal a safe Gray who turned to Lucy, looked behind her, and stared in shock.

"Is that you, Lyon?!" the raven haired male gaped at the pale haired male.

"Love at first sight!" Lyon crooned, completely ignoring Gray and taking Juvia's hand in his.

Ticked off, Gray swiped Juvia's hand away from Lyon's and into his. "Don't touch her, bro!" Meanwhile, Juvia was fanning herself with her free hand, the rest of her body slowly transforming into water.

"I-is this a _love triangle_?" the girl swooned.

Lucy facepalmed and Sherry looked on curiously.

"You three," Juvia, Gray, and Lyon froze and looked at the furious blonde. "_Get a hold of yourselves before I beat it into you_."

"A-aye!" Gray gulped and Juvia nodded obediently.

Lyon watched the two Fairy Tail mages succumb to Lucy's death grasp and decided that he wanted to live for a few more years. He, too, bowed his head and muttered apologies.

A muffled cry caught the blonde's sharp ears and she jumped up, racing towards the pile of rubble in the center of the village that used to be the chief's hut. Several steps before reaching her destination, the pile shifted and exploded outwards. Flames curling around his body and eyes alight with annoyance, Natsu stepped out from the dust.

Lucy dared not to inhale any of this island's strange earth particles.

"Natsu! You're okay!" she exclaimed happily, not slowing down and glomping him in a large hug. "I heard a gunshot." His corded arms came to encircle her waist instinctively so that she wouldn't fall.

"Of course I'm fine!" he bellowed, rolling his eyes as he spotted Gray and Lyon snickering at him and heard Juvia and Sherry gossiping about Lucy and him. "Although I'm going to _kill_ that blocky dude! Who shoots people in the mouth, anyways? It freaking _hurts_!"

Lucy sighed against his chest, her breath sending shivers down his spine. "You know, that shot would've killed any normal person, but you're a weirdo, of course." She looked up, meeting his eyes, and poked his cheek teasingly.

"I'm not the weirdo! You are!" he retorted, loving the way she pouted at him. They could've argued for hours about that, but then she just _had_ to remember–

"Hey, wait!" Lucy's brow scrunched. "Where are Jellal and the other four? They're after Erza!" she pulled away from him as the others gathered around them.

Gray sighed, trying to pull Juvia's clingy hands off his arm. "Thanks to _Juvia_ here, they got away."

"Juvia's so sorry, Gray-sama!" the lovesick woman cried, letting go of Gray and wringing her hands. "Juvia was only protecting Juvia's love…"

Lucy placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Never mind that. Let's not blame people; we have to find Erza and warn her–"

"It's too late. They've already got her." Natsu butt in, suddenly serious. "They used you as a distraction, Lucy. Now, we have to go save her." The blonde looked crestfallen. She removed her hand from Juvia's shoulder and fidgeted with her fingers, ashamed that her friend had been captured because she had been disarmed and held hostage by the enemy.

Natsu spun her around and looked her in the eye. "Luce, it's not your fault. We all make mistakes, but that doesn't mean we can't correct them or learn from them." He then looked each person in the eye, testing his or her determination.

"Are you guys in?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright! Operation: Rescue Erza has began!" he cheered, racing off into the forest.

* * *

Lucy followed close after him, her nose easily able to sniff out the trail Erza's kidnappers took.

With saving Erza at the front of her mind, the matter of Selena was pushed to the back. However, once they rescued her scarlet haired friend, she was _definitely_ going to get to the bottom of her exceed partner's disappearance.

_Wait for me, partner!_

* * *

Onboard the ship, Fairy Tail, Master Makarov sat in his office on the second floor, a frown on his face as he stared at the glowing communication lacrima in his hand. With a nod of his head as he came to a decision, he tapped it with his magic, thus answering the call.

A surprised smile broke out on his face as a familiar face appeared on the lacrima. But, the other's face was not smiling.

"Ooba, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Maky, this is no time for formalities. Four of my mages are missing."

"Oh?"

"Last reported, they were on Galuna Island investigating rumors of the revival of one of Zeref's demons, Deliora."

"That's quite astonishing!"

"But… the last call I received from them before their signal vanished was from Lyon and he said…"

"What did he say, Ooba?"

"_The Tower of Heaven is back in business_."

* * *

**A/N:**

Whoa! Wha - it's the twentieth chapter! I'm so glad that all of you decided to join in on this adventure!  
I can't believe it's already been twenty chapters in (even though the first chapter shouldn't be consided a chapter... haha, it was so short).

I'm planning to end this story on the day I started it. So... December 7th. It's actually a decent amount of time away (about three months), but I wanted to inform you lovely people.

Also wanted to take the time now to randomly **thank you all** for being here for this story, for me as a fanfic writer and idea spouter. (although I will save the ginormous thank you's for the last chapter) ;)

_tausend Danke'!_

* * *

Last update I got six reviews (although not all on the same chapter), but I'm so happy!  
_Six reviews_, guys. *wipes away happy tears*

To **SakuraPetal91**: Glad you liked the last chappy! Hope you enjoyed this one, too... heheheh... X)

To **Princessatj**: Yep! There were a lot of questions unaswered last chapter - and none were answered this chapter... xD (am I sorry? Yes... kinda... I don't know~) I promise they'll be answered! ...later... ;) My mom also had a great birthday, and thanks for the well wishes! She was really happy \\\\./

To **ddrockdoesfanfic**: I'm glad you enjoy the story! Hopefully this chapter meets up to your "awesomeness" standards! ;)

Thanks all ya nice reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers! You made my day! *;\\\\(0 = 0)/*; - confetti throwing

Until next time! Snugglyfluffies!

~Nora


End file.
